


Orange is an Ugly Color

by Thevoidbetweenus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Good Uchiha Obito, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Lots of side characters that I won’t individually tag but yeah, M/M, Madara first in chapter 7. Zetsu is the Worst in this fanfic so if you stan beware, Multi, Plenty of Fluff, Redeemed Uchiha Obito, Sasuke Uchiha returns early, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Soulmates, Soulmates see a color, Suicidal Themes, Suicide Attempt, Uchiha Obito Lives, along with yamato, basically I loosely observed canon and then decided screw it, but he has to be an ass first sorry, but it’s a ride to get there, my intent is to give madara the redemption he deserves, obito becomes a jonin, obito is having a crisis for most of this fic, team 8 and team Gai make appearances, the timeline is different and somewhat wonky don’t @ me, using kamui for irresponsible things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevoidbetweenus/pseuds/Thevoidbetweenus
Summary: “Eh, the lines between good guy and bad guy are crossed pretty easily,” Naruto replies cheerfully.Well, can’t argue with that.-Obito returns to Konoha after a bloody reunion with his soulmate.Disaster ensues (depending on what you categorize as a disaster).Oh, and he and Kakashi eventually get around to taking care of Madara.  That’s kind of important.  Wouldn’t, ah, want to allow the apocalypse to happen.(AKA, it's all Zetsu's fault.  Kind of.)





	1. Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scolipede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scolipede/gifts).



> This is highkey self-indulgent garbage but I hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading! 
> 
> I dedicate this to one of my best pals who has been so helpful and kind in her feedback and suggestions!!! Ily

“How did you know it was me?”

 

The question hangs in the air, and Kakashi isn’t sure how to answer.  Obito is glaring at him, chest heaving, eyes wide and wild. 

 

What can he say?   _ Oh, I knew it was you because when you pretended to be Tobi you wore an orange mask, and I can only see orange because you’re my soulmate, and I wasn’t able to see orange after you died so of course I knew, of  _ **_course I knew, I saw orange again._ **

 

Yeah, that won’t really work.

 

“Not going to answer, Kakashi?” Obito sounds angry - no, he sounds fucking livid.  Years and years of planning and scheming, to no avail because somehow Kakashi  _ knew.   _ “No one else realized.  It’s not like I was obvious, either...I didn’t use kamui, didn’t use my sharingan with you around at all.”  His smile is crazed, his head tilted - Kakashi’s eyes narrow. He has to approach this carefully. Something is there, though - something of the boy he used to know.

 

“I just knew,” Kakashi replies, stepping closer and gripping at his wrist.  He is preparing for Chidori, but Obito has seen this before. He is ready. 

 

“...Impossible.  Someone must have told you, or-”

 

“No, Obito.  I just knew,” Kakashi grits his teeth.  He is prepared to watch him die again, prepared to see orange fade away in front of his eyes all over again.  To save the world, he’ll kill Obito Uchiha, the man who lets him see orange, that stupid, ugly color.

 

* * *

 

_ “Rin?  Kakashi?  Are you okay?” _

 

_ Kakashi stares down at Obito, a lump in his throat.  The orange on the idiot’s jacket is already starting to fade - just a bit of it is visible, the rest under the boulder.  “Why did you do that?” he asks, feeling like he should be crying but no tears will come. He’s never been anything but but unkind to him, and yet...he laid down his life without second thought. _

 

_ Rin is crying, but he cannot. _

  
  


_ Obito was able to see red because of Rin, not him.  Maybe that’s why he isn’t crying. They were doomed from the start.  Even now, he can’t tell him that he’s the reason he can see orange. Not when he’s already dying.  That would be cruel.  _

 

_ Rin is staring down at Obito as well, unable to tell Obito that she is not actually his.  “Obito,” she whispers, taking his hand in hers. “We’ll get you out of here,” she says, though she knows the words are empty.  She glances up at Kakashi, her expression  _ **_knowing, sympathetic_ ** _ , because he’d told her the truth in an attempt to spurn her advances.  Kakashi shakes his head, almost imperceptible. She understands, more tears spilling down her cheeks, but she says nothing. _

 

_ Obito looks at her, sharingan still active.  He offers a strained smile, says something, but Kakashi hardly processes it.  He stares at the orange on Obito’s jacket, watching the life fade out of him in the form of washed out grey.  His gaze meets that of the dying boy in front of him one last time, and he has to turn away, because some things just hurt too much. _

 

* * *

__

 

Obito glares at Kakashi heatedly, lips curling in a sneer.  “Right, because you’re so smart, aren’t you? You’ve always been so much smarter than me.”  He steps closer, kunai in hand, trembling with raw rage. “Even now you’re trying to rub that in my face?”

 

Kakashi bites back a groan, instead rolling his eyes.  “You’ve never been good at getting the point, Obito,” he comments.  Does he want him to realize, though? He’s not sure anymore. Maybe it would be for the best for Obito to never connect the dots, to think that his soulmate is long dead and definitely not the man trying to kill him.

 

“Shut up!” He charges forward, taking Kakashi slightly off guard, but the other man is able to dodge out of the way fairly easily, landing on his feet.  Obito hisses in frustration, “I hate you,” he says, though there is little venom behind the words. He isn’t sure himself if he really means it.

 

“Do you?” Kakashi looks almost bored -  _ bastard _ .  “You’re not trying very hard to kill me.”

 

“Yeah, well-” Obito grits his teeth.  “It’s because-” he stops himself. It’s a good point - why  _ isn’t  _ he trying harder?  Something is staying his hand, stopping him from even  _ wanting  _ to kill Kakashi.  It’s ridiculous. This is what he has been waiting for for so long, an opportunity to kill the bastard who failed to protect Rin.  This is the moment of vengeance for his long-dead soul mate.

 

The thoughts feel facile at this point.  Is this really what he wants? 

 

“Eloquent as ever,” Kakashi says, visible eye narrowing as Obito comes closer.  

 

Obito does not respond, gritting his teeth as he charges forward once more, kunai between clenched fingers.  To his surprise, he connects -  _ Kakashi let this happen,  _ he thinks vaguely, but he is quickly distracted by the blood on his hand, gushing out of the stab wound and getting on his sleeve.

 

It’s red.

“Ka...kashi…?” Obito stares at him, eyes wide and absolutely mortified, because this was supposed to avenge his soulmate, Rin, who made him see red.  But she is dead, and here is Kakashi, and he is most definitely seeing that color once again.

 

Kakashi grits his teeth, trying to ignore the pain because he knows he won’t get another opportunity where Obito is so very distracted (it hits him that rather than the joy he expected to see on his face, there is something akin to horror, but he doesn’t linger on it for now).  He places a hand on his wrist, kunai in hand, and rather than respond properly he cries “chidori,” plunging that hand through the Uchiha’s chest. Blood stains his sleeve as well, and Obito stares at him with wide eyes, coughing up a mouthful of  _ red.   _ There is so much red, red everywhere, it is inescapable.

 

Kakashi’s hand trembles and he drops the kunai, slowly withdrawing.  He’s been here before (it’s always chidori), and all he can do is stare.  Obito hardly moves, transfixed on something. “Obito, I’m-”

 

“I can see red,” Obito says, voice muted.  All signs of rage from before have faded. “I shouldn’t be able to see red, if…” he trails off.  Kakashi raises his headband at last, showing his own sharingan. Their eyes meet, and Obito sees the red of his own eye staring back.  “If...Rin was my soul mate….You-” Obito’s expression scrunches into anger again, but he sinks to knees, blood dripping to the floor as he drops his own kunai.  “Bakashi,” he whispers, shaking his head. “All this time…” he holds a hand over his mouth, red blood spilling between his fingers. “You knew? All this time I thought you hated me...”

 

“If I had told you, you probably wouldn’t have believed me anyways.  Besides, I was nine,” Kakashi kneels down in front of him, taking one of his hands.  His wound is not as serious, practically superficial - he had to let Obito connect at least, to distract him.  Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt, though, and he can’t hold back a grimace. “I recognized you because you wore an orange mask as Tobi, and...I couldn’t see orange until I met you.”

 

Obito coughs again, his eyelids drooping a little as he stares at their hands.  “Why didn’t you say something while I was in the mask?” he asks, voice quiet. He knows the question is a stupid one, but he has to ask it anyways.  It’s not as if he hasn’t already been played a fucking fool.

 

“Right, I’m sure saying ‘hi Obito, you’re my soulmate and I know it’s you because I can see orange again,’ would’ve gone over very well.”

 

“When you put it like that…” Obito squeezes his hand tightly.  “Could’ve fucking explained yourself before stabbing me,” he grits out.  “Unless you still want me to die?”

 

“I thought your soulmate was Rin,” Kakashi says simply, though this isn’t the whole truth.  He is met with a scoff.

 

“Fuck you,” he spits, though once again there is no venom.  He is too tired. “...why did you stab me?” he leans forward, resting his forehead on Kakashi’s shoulder, because he’s just so fucking exhausted now.  “If we are soulmates…”

 

“I figured I wasn’t enough to make you betray Madara.”  

 

_ “Bakashi,”  _ Obito hisses.  He could punch him, really, for this level of stupidity.  “I hate you.”

 

“Do you?” Kakashi asks again, and Obito manages a weak chuckle.

 

“No,” he says, “because if I did, I would try to bring you down with me, or I’d kamui us to Madara right now.”

 

“...I’ll call for a medic,” he shakes his head and he trails bloody fingers through Obito’s hair.  This isn’t how he had imagined it (because of course he had imagined a world where his soulmate was still alive and he could pet his hair), but it’s still nice.  His hair is soft, even if they’re both sitting here bleeding out (it’s almost laughable, really).

 

“Oh, yeah, I’m sure a konoha medical nin is going to save the fucking war criminal,” Obito mutters, his eyes sliding shut as he relaxes under Kakashi’s touch.  He’s getting blood all over him, but he can’t bring himself to care anymore. “Idiot,” he adds, “there’s no way.”

 

“They don’t have to know.”

 

Obito laughs again.  “I’m not exactly...subtle,” he points out.  The scars make it impossible to hide unless he’s under a mask, not to mention he’s definitely wearing the Uchiha crest and, oh, he has a fucking sharingan and a rinnegan,  _ whoopsie _ .

 

“Maa, most didn’t know the man under the mask.  I just happened to know since he was my long-dead-soulmate-turned-criminal-mastermind,” Kakashi squeezes Obito’s hand again.  “Besides, I need healed too. It’ll be fine.”

 

“Won’t they ask what happened?  Wonder how the fuck a Uchiha who isn’t Sasuke or Itachi is alive?” He doesn’t comment on the criminal-mastermind thing for now, though he must admit that it’s flattering to be thought of as a mastermind of anything.

 

“Madara Uchiha came and tried to kill us both,” Kakashi supplies, “but you heroically saved the day and sacrificed yourself for me, so they should totally save your stupid, self-sacrificial ass.”

 

“Don’t tempt fate, Kakashi,” Obito grumbles, but he manages a small smile.  “I’d do it in a heartbeat.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Well, if I still had a heart.  Kinda feels like you ripped it out with Chidori right now.”

 

“You’re an idiot,” Kakashi says, a fond smile on his face underneath the mask.  

 

“I think you blasted the curse mark off of my heart, at least,” Obito comments, snuggling a little closer.  Who cares about dignity when you might die. Besides, Kakashi is warm, and he hasn’t felt real warmth for years.  “Hate to break it to you, but I probably won’t die unless you slit my throat since I regenerate.”

 

“Maa, that’s a tempting proposition.”  He files ‘curse mark’ away into the ‘things to keep Obito out of jail’ portion of his brain.  He’ll ask about it again later. “But I think I’ll keep you alive for now.”

 

“Damn, I was almost hoping you wouldn’t.  Talk to me when I’m in a Konoha jail cell and I’ll definitely wish you wouldn’t have,” Obito’s shoulders visibly slump and he disentangles their hands, wrapping his arms around Kakashi’s torso and practically clinging to him.  

 

“I won’t let that happen.”

 

“...I don’t understand why,” is the sullen reply, but the Hatake doesn’t answer for now.  He thinks, for a moment, that maybe Obito has a point, and maybe he does deserve to rot in a jail cell.  But, well, no one has ever accused Kakashi of being an overly altruistic man, and he’s pretty sure he deserves to be selfish this time.  He’s going to do everything in his power to make sure Obito can stay with him. He returns the embrace, giving him a comforting squeeze,

 

“I can’t lose you again,” he says at last.  Obito tenses at first, but he relaxes a little.

 

“Sap,” he accuses, though his tone is light (at least, for someone who has a hole in his chest and might actually die).

 

When they’re finally found by a medical nin, Obito has fallen asleep in Kakashi’s arms.  

 

She treats Kakashi first (her insistence), and asks him what on earth happened because there’s a man who has foreign cells grafted into him and a hole in his chest that is already starting to regenerate who is also probably a Uchiha, and this is  _ kind of concerning. _

 

“Maa, you worry too much,” Kakashi tries to comfort her, and he smiles as she heals the (mostly) superficial wound that Obito had given him.  “You see, I heard rumors that an old friend of mine was here, fighting Madara Uchiha,” he starts. Her eyes dart to the Uchiha crest on Obito’s coat and Kakashi laughs awkwardly -  _ whoops, can’t have her thinking he’s Madara _ .  “He’s a different Uchiha!  Turns out he was kind of being controlled by Madara - when the old bastard was about to kill me, though, he sacrificed himself for me.”

 

Her eyes narrow in suspicion.  “Where is his body, then?” she asks.  “I’m assuming you defeated him, considering that you’re both alive…?” She wants to ask more, but refrains for the time being.

 

“Well, he’s probably just lost in kamui,” Kakashi offers, figuring she probably wouldn’t believe him but not caring either.  “He’s pretty hard to kill.”

 

“I really thought all the Uchiha but Sasuke were dead,” she comments idly, moving on to Obito once Kakashi is no longer bleeding and seems  _ fine,  _ which is probably better than the Uchiha at this point.  

 

“So did I,” he replies, shrugging and offering a bemused chuckle.  “But Madara was hiding under that tacky orange mask,” he says, stretching his arms.  

 

“So who is this one?” she asks, staring at the hole in Obito’s chest which was trying to regenerate, but blood was definitely still pouring out and getting absolutely  _ everywhere _ .  Ugh.

 

“Someone I thought was dead for a long time,” he answers cryptically, making her cross her arms.

 

“I’m not going to heal him if I don’t even know his name.”

 

He sighs dramatically, raising his hands in surrender.  “Maa, I think he’ll regenerate just fine on his own, but no matter.  He is Obito.”

 

Her eyes drift to the scars in the Uchiha’s skin, and her expression softens a bit.  “Well, as long as it’s not Sasuke or Madara,” she concedes, and she rests her hands above the gaping wound and beginning to exert chakra.

 

“Definitely not either of them,” Kakashi says, amusement all too clear from his tone.  She shoots him a glare, but supposes it’s a nice change of pace to see Kakashi Hatake genuinely happy for once.  She doesn’t really believe the story,  _ definitely  _ doesn’t believe that Madara is currently lost in kamui (whatever that is), but she doesn’t care to probe further.

 

Let the higher-ups worry about that.  For now, she’s just going to do her job.

 

* * *

 

 

Really, it’s unnecessary to continue keeping Obito in the hospital.  He’s been here for a week now and they’ve been running test after test (because by all accounts he should definitely be fucking dead right now), and he’s getting really annoyed.  Maybe they’re worried he’s going to kill the whole village or something, or maybe they’re concerned that he’s going to immediately jump off a cliff (he hasn’t exactly said that he wants to die  _ blatantly,  _ but the guilt is really eating up at him and he just doesn’t understand why he isn’t being punished and maybe they should just fucking execute him, so the thought of ending it is more than somewhat tempting).

 

His nurse comes in with a clipboard, a bored expression on his face.  “Okay, Mr. Uchiha. You’ll be released tomorrow - we just need to run one more test.”

 

Yeah, like he hasn’t heard that one before.  He glares, making the other man slightly uneasy, but he doesn’t protest too much.  He’s not in the mood to be scary. “Do you actually mean it this time?”

 

“Someone has been, ah, quite insistent that you be released,” the nurse responds, the hint of a smile on his face.  

 

“...Gee, I can’t imagine who,” Obito says sarcastically.

 

“Truly a mystery,” the nurse says, jotting something down on his clipboard passively.  “Anyways, you have a visitor.”

 

“I wonder who it is,” Obito says, stretching and running a hand through his hair.  “You can send them in, not like I’m doing anything.”

 

The nurse just snorts and walks out.  To the Uchiha’s surprise, it is most definitely not Kakashi who enters his hospital room, but Tsunade.  She is already examining him, eyes lingering on his scars, and he squirms uncomfortably. “Good afternoon, Obito Uchiha.”  Her tone is cool - she is trying to gauge something, and he’s too tired for mind games.

 

“Hey,” he responds, meeting her eyes.  She doesn’t seem unnerved by the sharingan-rinnegan duo, and he finds it refreshing.  He was getting tired of the ‘terrifying villain’ act, honestly. “Are you here to tell me when I’m released, I’m going to jail?”

 

She snorts.  “Not exactly,” she replies, sitting down in a chair next to his bed.  “Besides...you heroically sacrificed yourself to stop Madara Uchiha from killing Kakashi Hatake, right?”

 

Obito stares at her for a moment.   _ Kakashi actually went with that bullshit fucking story? _  “...er…” he rubs the back of his neck.  “Well, you see, it’s more like I was going to kill Kakashi because he came to kill me, but then I stabbed him a little and there was blood and I realized  _ oh fuck, Bakashi is my soulmate,  _ and then he definitely stabbed me through the chest and removed the curse mark my grandpa put on me to keep me loyal to him.”  The words just spill out, and he probably isn’t making much sense, but he really doesn’t feel like lying anymore. It’s been years and fucking  _ years  _ of lies.  Maybe Kakashi is right about the whole self-sacrificial thing - this was definitely one his stupider moves.  Judging from the glare on Tsunade’s face, he’s right about it being stupid.

 

She pinches the bridge of her nose.  “...Madara Uchiha almost killed Kakashi Hatake, and you stepped in, willing to die for him.  That’s why you’re not in jail, and you’re not even really in trouble,” she repeats, running a hand through her hair and sighing.  “There is a catch, of course. More like a few.”

 

Obito stays quiet at first, digesting what she had said.  It’s hard to believe that the hokage is accepting the bullshit story, but he has a feeling it doesn’t have much do with  _ him,  _ and in fact everything to do with Kakashi.  Fuck. “I figured there would be a catch.”

 

“You’re going to have to live with Kakashi, and remain on your very best behavior.  Maybe you’ll be sent on a few missions with him, eventually. Oh, and it would probably be in your interest to tell us, if, ahem…” she looks him in the eyes again, an amused smile on her lips, “if Madara Uchiha escapes from kamui.”

 

He blinks once, twice, a third time, not fully processing this information because there are several layers of  _ what the actual fuck.   _ Kakashi actually told people that  _ Madara Uchiha  _ is lost in kamui?  What kind of moron would think that’s a reasonable lie?

 

The kind of moron that he’ll now be living with.

 

The kind of moron who is, actually, his soulmate.

 

_ Fuck. _


	2. Fell From the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito has some interesting run-ins in Konoha as he adjusts to life with Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO much for the amount of love given to this fic so far! I was so scared to post it since I’ve never written for these two before (and I’ve clearly disregarded the actual timeline), and I’m so grateful. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Welcome home!” Kakashi says cheerfully, holding open the door to his (really, really messy) apartment.  

 

Obito grumbles something along the lines of “you’re a fucking mess, Bakashi,” as he walks inside, looking around and crossing his arms.  “Thanks for letting me stay,” he says, “but we really need to work on your cleanliness.” He can’t help himself, already starting to pick up the empty bottles and wrappers off of the floor and putting them in the trash can. 

 

Kakashi snorts and he elbows Obito in his side as he goes about his task.  “Maa, the dogs don’t mind. Looks like you’re outnumbered.”

 

The Uchiha sighs, throwing his head back dramatically.  “You’re really the worst, Bakashi,” he whines. He sits on the couch after removing a few shirts from the spot, but he grimaces as he realizes the fabric is kind of sticky.  Something must have spilled. 

 

“You don’t mean that,” is the response, and Obito sticks out his tongue.

 

“Maybe I do!”

 

Kakashi rolls his eyes and he walks to the kitchen.  “What sounds good for dinner?” He asks, stretching his arms above his head. 

 

“You’re going to make me dinner?” he sounds surprised as he follows (giving up on the couch that he’ll most certainly have to sterilize later), leaning on the counter and watching as Kakashi peers into his fridge.  “What do you have?”

 

“Admittedly, not much,” he smiles sheepishly and glances over at Obito.  “But I can make you some eggs and bacon?”

 

Obito rubs his chin thoughtfully, though Kakashi can see that his eyes light up.  How long had it been since he’d had a proper meal? “Hm...I guess that’ll do,” he says offhandedly, though he offers a beaming smile in return.  It’s quite nice to see him smile again, Kakashi decides, and he takes a carton of eggs out. Obito passively watches after he yawns. It’s a sign of relaxation that Kakashi is grateful to see. 

 

“You can sleep on the bed tonight, if you’d like,” Kakashi offers, but Obito shakes his head.  Stubborn as always.

 

“No way, Bakashi.  It’s your house, I’ll sleep on the couch until I can move in on my own again,” he says, though he’s not entirely sure he even wants to do that.  Kakashi is a comforting presence, and it’s not like he wants to go live alone at the Uchiha compound, alongside those ghosts. No thank you. “I appreciate the offer, though.”  They’ll cross that bridge when they get there. 

 

“Maa, your loss,” Kakashi shrugs, cracking a few eggs into a bowl.  Obito watches him, though he’s lost in thought at this point and hardly paying attention.   _ Perhaps things will work out okay _ , he thinks briefly, but the prospect of facing the rest of Konoha makes him sick to his stomach.

 

Kakashi glances over momentarily, perhaps sensing that something is wrong, but Obito just smiles again.  It’s sunshine-y enough to assuage his concerns for now, but he knows that he’ll have to check in with Obito later to see what’s really on his mind.

 

* * *

 

As it happens, his fear is mostly unjustified.  It’s not like his real personality is  _ that  _ similar to Tobi’s (no matter what stupid Bakashi says), and the only one who gives him the side eye is Sakura.  He avoids her. 

 

He also 100% avoids his former classmates, though naturally that can’t last forever.  He’s not exactly inconspicuous, despite refusing to wear the Uchiha crest for now. There’s still the matter of his scars, which stick out even in the Shinobi world.  He’s at least covering the rinnegan with an eye patch, but he’s having a harder time controlling his sharingan than intended. He blames his emotional turmoil, because boy is he having some. 

 

“Uchiha Obito!  Kakashi had told me you were back in the village but I had found it difficult to believe until now!”  Might Gai  _ loudly  _ declares in the middle of the street as Obito is about to scuttle into an alleyway to avoid him.  “It is truly delightful to have a long dead classmate return to us!

 

Damnit.  

 

Obito raises a hand in greeting, an awkward smile on his face that definitely looks more like a grimace.  “Gai! It’s uh, great to see you! Sorry I haven’t seen you until now, recovery has been difficult.” There. It’s not a lie, per say, just an omittance of the whole truth.  “I’m sorry,” he repeats, more sincere this time, though he doesn’t clarify what he is apologizing for. 

 

He can’t, really, but at least he can say the words and mean them.  It’s a small consolation. 

 

Gai beams at him and claps him on the shoulder, and even the sincerity of the small gesture is enough to make Obito tear up a little bit.   _ Kakashi is totally right about the cry baby part.   _ “Please let me know when you are feeling better!  We would love to have a proper ‘welcome home’ party for you!”

 

Obito returns the smile, hastily wiping his eye and nodding.  “I will,” he promises, and goodness knows he loathes breaking promises, so he knows this is one he has to keep.  He can already hear Kakashi whining about it. 

 

Heh.  On second thought, maybe he’s glad he ran into Gai. 

 

_ He’s probably just faking it _ , he hears himself think, and he frowns.  No, no, can’t be doing that.

 

Well, scratch the happiness anyways, because everyone in what he guesses is a five kilometer radius is staring at them.   Self-consciously, he reaches up to touch his scars, and he chews on his lip. Gai, bless his heart, doesn’t seem to notice the attention.  “I must depart, as my dear comrades are eagerly awaiting my arrival for training. Please do not hesitate to reach out to me should you need anything!  It was excellent seeing you again!” He declares. Obito manages a meek nod in response, and he watches Gai walk away. 

 

Obito lets out a small sigh of relief, though he can still sense many eyes on him.  He coughs awkwardly and he starts walking towards Kakashi’s apartment again, ducking into the alleyway.  He tenses momentarily when someone falls into step beside him, relaxes when he realizes who it is. 

 

“Hey, Bakashi,” he greets, smiling widely.  The stares - well, they don’t matter nearly as much when Kakashi is by his side.  They haven’t exactly started a relationship or anything, but the hints are there. 

 

Eventually.  They both need time to adjust, and to understand each other again. 

 

The other man rolls his eyes and he snorts.  

 

“Yo, crybaby.  You can’t deny it - I saw you ready to  _ sob  _ when Gai told you folks wanted to throw a party.”  His eyes crinkle a bit and Obito can tell he’s smirking.  He purses his lips. 

 

“Jerk.  I’m just not used to people being so nice, alright?” He crosses his arms as they walk.  “I’m...I’m glad to be back,” he admits, averting his eye. 

 

Kakashi nods, not responding yet (but definitely tucking the ‘I’m not used to people being so nice’ part into the ‘confront Obito later’ section of his mind.  He’s got a lot of sections). As they approach his apartment, he stops in front of the building momentarily. “Maa, I don’t suppose you have my keys?”

 

Obito glares.  “I hate you,” he grumbles, though they both know he doesn’t mean it.  “Why would I have your keys? They’re  _ yours.” _

 

Kakashi shrugs and he puts his hands behind his head, eyes closing as he grins. “Guess we’ll have to break in!”

 

While they definitely could have just used kamui, they didn’t do that.  They totally broke a window to get in. 

 

The landlady might kill them, but Kakashi decides it was worth it given how long he was able to stare at Obito’s ass as he tried to crawl through the now shattered window.  Definitely worth it. 

 

* * *

 

Eventually, Sakura corners him in front of Kakashi’s apartment.  She is currently holding him by the collar of his shirt and glaring directly into his exposed eye.  “Where did you even come from?” She demands, tightening her grip on his shirt. He gulps. 

 

“I uh...fell from the sky?”

 

She lets go of him, but her lips curl into a sneer.  “That might work on Naruto, but it won’t work on me. I just really can’t help but notice that with your arrival, that strange masked man  _ Tobi _ disappeared,” she says, poking his chest. 

 

Well.  She has a point.  He smiles awkwardly.  “The masked man was Madara,” he says, not feeling entirely guilty because it’s not wholly a lie.  He had been pretending to be Madara while in the mask, after all. “And I, uh...well, I was mixed up in some bad things for awhile cause, and I lost my way in the path of life,” he rubs the back of his neck.  “But...Kakashi knocked some sense into me.”

 

She eyes him appraisingly, rubbing her chin.  “You’re definitely his soulmate,” she mutters, rolling her eyes.  “I’m going to  _ pretend  _ I believe you, and accept your answer.”  She crosses her arms. “You better not avoid me anymore though!  I was starting to get offended.”

 

He snorts and he smiles a little more genuinely this time.  “Sorry,” he says, shrugging. “I figured you hated me, so I was avoidant.  I don’t think I was too far off in my thinking.” He averts his eye. She has reasons to hate him.  They all do - he’s not sure why so many have welcomed him back into the village, but here he is. 

 

_ Undeservedly so. _

 

She smirks, interrupting his thoughts.  “I’m not sure. You might be able to sway me somehow,” she says, batting her eyes innocently.

 

_ She’s only “befriending” you because she knows she’ll be able to blackmail you like this. _

 

He shakes off the thought.  “Alright, alright. Let me treat you to ramen then,” he offers, smiling again.  The little voice of doubt in his head is getting louder, but it’s easier to ignore in the company of friends. 

 

The thought makes his non-existent heart warm. 

 

“That’s a good start,” Sakura says, and the smile she gives him makes his cheeks flush a little with joy.  It’s  _ so  _ genuine, reminding him of someone from long ago. 

 

_ Rin.  Don’t you still want her back? _

 

He falters a little, but he adjusts his eyepatch and nods.  “I’ll make up for it with more than ramen, I promise,” he falls into step alongside her as they head to Ichiraku’s.  “If you ever need me, please feel free to call.” He looks away again. “My first priority is Kakashi’s happiness, but my second is the safety of Konoha.”

 

Sakura remains quiet for a few moments, then she stops walking and she takes one of his hands.  “Obito, I want you to know that we can already see the change in Kakashi-sensei. If Naruto and I hadn’t, we wouldn’t have accepted you so easily.”  She squeezes his hand. “Your heart is kind, whatever you’ve done.” She grins again, relinquishing his hand. “Now buy me ramen!”

 

He stares at her for a few moments before laughing, unable to contain his relief.  He wipes yet another tear out of his eye and he nods. “Thank you, Sakura.”

 

He means it.


	3. The Secret Play by the Secret Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Obito actually try communicating, in a very un-Uchiha fashion. Madara disapproves.
> 
> Naruto is trying to be a good spy for Kakashi but it turns out he's not super great at it. Kakashi is tired.

“Y’know, you should really take your mask off,” Obito comments, idly examining his fingernails (that he has, of course kept painted, thank you very much) from his spot on Kakashi’s bed.  He made the migration to the bed after about a month of tentative dancing around the whole “soulmate” thing. They’re still not exactly  _ together  _ in the traditional sense of the word (they haven’t even kissed yet, much to Obito’s dismay), but Kakashi’s presence beside him in the bed is a comforting one to say the least.  He stops inspecting his nails and he glances over at his partner in crime (...well, not really crime  _ anymore _ , Kakashi has been very clear about that) with a smile.  “Please?”

 

The other man just chuckles quietly and shakes his head, elbowing Obito in the side lightly.  “That would spoil the mystery!” he replies, meeting his gaze. “I think you should paint your nails orange next.”

 

“You hate orange,” the Uchiha replies, rolling his eye.  

 

“Not when you wear it.”

 

“Bullshit.  You still haven’t let me hear the end of the  _ ‘hideous, tacky mask,’ _ and it’s been months,” Obito points out, reaching over to take one of Kakashi’s hands, threading their fingers together and grinning.  “I liked the mask, you know. Orange has always been my favorite color.”

 

“Maa, of course it is.  It’s obnoxious, annoying, and in-your-face, just like you.”

 

“Rude,” he grumbles, but by now he finds the teasing endearing rather than an unfortunate reminder of how cruel Kakashi had been to him when they were children.  Not that the voice (who he has taken to calling Madara, given how much it sounds like the old bastard) cares that  _ he  _ has come to enjoy it.  

 

_ Maybe he means it.  He probably doesn’t want you around.  In the dream, Kakashi would never say something like that. _

 

“What’s wrong?” Kakashi interrupts his thoughts, and Obito jerks away just a bit.  He looks away, shaking his head.

 

“Nothing,” he mutters, sitting up and pulling his hand away.  He sees the looks of hurt in the other man’s eyes and he feels a twinge of guilt.  “Just...thinking.”

 

“That’s dangerous, for you,” he says, poking Obito on the side and eliciting a rather un-masculine squeak.  Obito bristles and he crosses his arms, and Kakashi hesitates a little before sitting up as well. “Hey, relax.  I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” He still forgets, sometimes, that he should be a little more conscious of what he says.  They hadn’t exactly gotten along until the very end when they were children, and...well, he hadn’t ever been good at expressing his affection.  No wonder Obito is sensitive.

 

Besides, Kakashi hasn’t forgotten how the Uchiha Clan had treated Obito, and how even Minato-sensei had called him weak.  It makes his heart ache. 

 

“Sorry,” the Uchiha looks back over at him and he manages a small smile.  “I need to remember that you’re not trying to be mean.” He takes Kakashi’s hand once again, holding it up to his lips to place a soft kiss on the back of it.  “And I have a suspicion that you were just trying to deny that we were soul-mates back when we were kids, and that’s why you were such a bastard.” He smirks. 

 

Damn him for being right.  The Hatake feels his cheeks heat up a little and he chuckles.  “Perhaps,” he answers noncommittally, adjusting so that he’s comfortable leaning on Obito’s shoulder.  “I guess you’ll never know.”

 

“Psh, that’s answer enough for me Bakashi.  You’re like an open book.” His smile grows as Kakashi cuddles up to him.  He doesn’t get a verbal response, but instead a little whack on the back of the head.

 

Who cares about dreams, anyway?  This is  _ much  _ better.  Even if Kakashi is terrible at displaying affection, and still won’t take off that stupid mask. 

 

* * *

 

_ You’re betraying Rin. _

 

The thought plagues Obito often, despite him knowing that it isn’t true.  Bringing her back to life through a dream? That would be the true betrayal.  She did what she did for a reason.

 

Still.

 

He stares into his own eyes as he stands in front of the mirror in Kakashi’s bathroom, knuckles white as he grips the counter.  This has almost become a ritual at this point - come into the bathroom, glare at himself in the mirror that he wants to break (because why the  _ hell  _ is Kakashi bothering with a bastard like him, and it only serves as a reminder of how much he doesn’t deserve him), consider slitting his own throat with the kunai in his pocket, chicken out, cry, then pretend like nothing happened.

 

Admittedly not the best way to cope with his extreme self-hatred, but here he is.  He relinquishes his hold on the counter and he leans against the door, sliding down to the floor and burying his face in his hands.  He can’t help the ugly sobs that rack his frame, 

 

“I’m not betraying Rin,” he whispers to no one in particular, because Kakashi won’t be home for another few hours.

 

_ Are you sure about that?  Without the dream, she’s gone forever.  You were supposed to bring her back. _

 

“That’s not true,” he grits out, digging his nails into his scalp as he threads his hands through his hair.  “That version wouldn’t be real! I know that now…”

 

_ Pathetic.  Stop lying to yourself. _

 

“Shut up, old man.  The dream is the lie!” he says, then he covers his ears a little at the echo in the small room.  Oh, he’d  _ definitely  _ shouted that.   _ Whoops _ .  He owes an apology to all of Kakashi’s neighbors.

 

“Obito?” he hears a disembodied voice that is definitely not Kakashi’s call out.  Doesn’t sound like gramps, either, so he’s pretty sure it’s not in his head.

 

The bathroom door opens and Obito almost falls on his back, but the not-so-disembodied-after-all person catches him.  He looks up and is surprised to see Naruto Uzumaki, of all people. “Naruto?” he asks, incredulous.

 

He’s certain the boy notices the rinnegan and maybe he’s even put two-and-two together (because he definitely just heard Obito shouting about  _ the  _ dream), but he isn’t glaring or holding a kunai to his throat.  Instead, his expression is one of concern, and he offers a small smile.  “Hey. Kakashi sent me to check in on you - he’s been worried about you here alone.”

 

“Oh.  Well, you can tell him I’m fine,” Obito says, cheeks heating up in embarrassment.  What is he, a child? He can look after himself. He pulls away from Naruto’s hold and he glares, “I don’t need someone to look after me…” he trails off as he sees the boy’s expression fall.  “...But thank you,” he amends, his own expression softening. “I appreciate it,” he offers a small smile and he rubs the back of his neck. 

 

“Something tells me you’re not exactly fine,” Naruto replies, holding a hand out to Obito to help him stand up.  The Uchiha reluctantly accepts, hoisting himself up and smiling. “You were kinda screaming at no one in the bathroom, after all.  Unless there is someone else in there?” He peers into the bathroom inquisitively. Obito swallows, mind racing to come up with an excuse.

 

“I uh...I...was...practicing!” he blurts out, though he immediately realizes he probably would’ve been better off saying there was a spider or something.  Naruto blinks a few times.

 

“...Practicing?”

 

“Yeah!  For uh...the play.” 

 

Naruto rubs his chin thoughtfully, really pondering over Obito’s excuse.  The Uchiha is honestly just shocked he’s made it this far. “Who’s putting on a play?”

 

“My...secret club?” Obito offers, an awkward smile on his face.  “And...I was practicing my lines!”

 

“On the bathroom floor?”

 

“Uh…” he rubs the back of his neck.  “It’s where I do my best work,” he explains rather lamely, but Naruto just nods.

 

“That makes sense!” he says cheerfully.  “When is opening weekend? I can’t wait to see what you’ve come up with!  It sounds super dramatic, from what I heard in there!”

 

Obito blanches.  He hadn’t really thought that far ahead.  “It’s the...thirtieth of February,” he replies, wishing he could just disappear to kamui but if he does that, he knows he’ll have hell to pay when Kakashi comes home.

 

Well, he probably will anyways, once Kakashi hears about the “play.”  

 

“Neat!  I’ll have to put it on my calendar when I get home!” Naruto smiles eagerly, then he turns around and kneels to the ground in front of a few bags.  “I got some groceries for you and sensei,” he explains, and Obito feels his shoulders slump out of relief. He’d really bought that stupid fucking story.

 

“Thanks, Naruto,” he offers a small smile.  “I don’t know what we’d do without you.” 

 

“No problem!  I even got you some stuff to make dango!  Isn’t that a Uchiha thing?”

 

Obito’s cheeks flush a little and he laughs.  “Now that you say it...I guess it kind of is,” he admits.  “Not that there’s many left to enjoy it.” He vaguely wonders if even Madara would enjoy some (maybe that would calm the bastard down), but it’s not like he has any plans to ask anyway.

 

“Glad I remembered correctly.”  Naruto grins and he holds up a container filled with ramen.  “I got a bowl for each of us so that we could eat lunch together!” he says cheerfully, and can’t help but return the smile.

 

“Sounds great!  Let me go get changed, and I’ll be right down,” he gives the boy a little pat on the shoulder, then walks to the bedroom.  He walks over to Kakashi’s dresser and pulls out a shirt and pants (really not caring what he ends up wearing at this point, it’s hardly important).  He takes off his robe, staring into the mirror. The shirt he pulls on is Kakashi’s - it’s a little short, he supposes, but not too tight anymore. He has to tighten his belt more than he used to once he tugs on his pants.  The final touch is the eyepatch to cover that blasted rinnegan.

 

If it wasn’t so precious, he would just tear it out.  He can’t imagine Lady Tsunade would be pleased with him if he did so, however.  He runs a hand through his hair (he should really cut it, it’s starting to get long), sighs quietly, and leaves the room.

  
  


When he walks into the kitchen, Naruto is already sitting at the table and devouring his own ramen.  He raises a hand in greeting that Obito returns, but does not stop sucking noodles into his mouth. Obito sits down at the table across from him, staring down at his bowl and chewing on his lip.

 

Admittedly, he hasn’t been eating a lot as of late.   He suspects that is why Kakashi sent his student over with copious amounts of food.  He’s not sure whether to be annoyed or grateful that Kakashi has noticed the many lost pounds.

 

After all, he’s wearing Kakashi’s shirt right now and it’s not too tight.  He supposes that it’s fair for others to be worried, but that doesn’t mean that he wants to eat.  He wrinkles his nose as he stares down into his bowl. “I’m not hungry,” he says quietly, poking at the noodles idly with his spoon.  He looks up to find Naruto staring at him.

 

“Did you eat breakfast?” he asks, not accusingly.

 

“No, I don’t eat breakfast.”

 

“Then you must be at least a little hungry!” Naruto says, setting his chopsticks down and tilting his head.  “Kakashi-sensei told me not to leave until you’d finished the whole bowl.”

 

Of course he did.  Bastard. Obito glares sullenly down at the ramen and he crosses his arms.  “Well, I’m not hungry,” he mutters. “I don’t need to eat.”

 

“I think you probably should,” the boy counters, shaking his head.  “This is one time I’m going to listen to sensei’s instructions.” He is much more serious than before, and Obito doesn’t know how to handle the change in demeanor.  Reluctantly, he nods.

 

“Okay,” he agrees, starting to eat.  He takes small bites, feeling a little uncomfortable under Naruto’s scrutiny, but admittedly having something to eat feels good.  He hates to admit that Kakashi was probably right to send Naruto, but he  _ was. _

 

Naruto chats with him idly about his friends - he’d tried to get ramen with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, but Hinata had passed out again and the boys had gotten angry with him.  He ended up getting ramen with Sakura again, and Sai tagged along. Too bad Sai is an idiot though, because he and Sakura got into yet another fight and almost trashed the stand.  Good thing Yamato-sensei came and was able to de-escalate the situation!

 

Obito would be lying if he said he had paid full attention, but it was nice to have someone talk to him about something other than missions or village politics.  Kami knows he loves Kakashi, but hearing about that stuff isn’t exactly uplifting.

 

Naruto leaves once Obito has finished his ramen, his stomach comfortably full for the first time in ages.  The Uchiha wanders to the bedroom again, deciding to take a nap, because he knows once Kakashi gets home he’ll have a  _ lot  _ of explaining to do.

 

* * *

 

“So.  You’re part of a play, are you?” Kakashi asks, staring at his partner accusingly.  “That opens on February  _ thirtieth? _ ”

 

Obito wrings his hands, refusing to meet Kakashi’s eyes.  “Uh...yeah?”

 

“...What’s it called?”

 

“It’s called...uh…” he squirms a little, clearly panicked now that he’s been confronted.  “I don’t know yet. They’re keeping the title a secret.”

 

“A secret.”

 

“Uh huh!  Yup, a secret.  See, they don’t want anyone to find out about it because then the plot might be spoiled for first time watchers.”

 

Kakashi watches Obito, clearly unimpressed.  “It’s got something to do with a dream world?” he asks, words pointed.  “That’s what Naruto told me.”

 

Obito goes still, eyes widening a bit.  “Er...yeah,” he manages, not sounding convincing whatsoever.  “...It’s about a dream that...turns into a nightmare.”

 

“Right.”

 

The Uchiha grimaces and he runs a hand through his hair.  “Look, I- I’msorryIliedandI’msuchanidiot.”

 

“What was that?”  Kakashi steps closer, leaning in so that their noses are almost touching.  They’re in the doorway of the bedroom, and Obito is intensely aware of just how close Kakashi is now.  He swallows.

 

“I’m sorry I lied, and that I’m such an idiot,” he repeats, his shoulders sinking.  Reluctantly, he meets his partner’s gaze. 

 

“I sent him because I’m worried about you,” Kakashi says, reaching up to touch Obito’s cheek.  The Uchiha can’t help but notice that he still refuses to touch the scarred half of his body, but he tries not to think about it because that takes him down an uncomfortable road. 

 

_ It’s because he’s disgusted by you. _

 

“...I know,” he mutters, not sure who he’s saying it to.  “I’m fine, Bakashi. Don’t worry about me.” He attempts a smile.  “I’m more worried about you!”

 

“Obito.”  Kakashi looks him in the eyes, lowering his hand to instead wrap his arms around the other man’s waist.  “There’s a reason I made Naruto stay until you finished eating. I’m  _ really  _ worried.”  His voice is earnest, and Obito feels his eyes water.  “Why aren’t you eating? You’re barely leaving the apartment, not socializing...not taking care of yourself.”

 

“I just...haven’t been hungry,” he answers, burying his face in Kakashi’s shoulder and returning the embrace.  “I’m sorry I’ve been such a bother, Kakashi. I didn’t mean to make you worry like that.” He sniffles, feeling embarrassed and ashamed because here he is, once again being a burden.  Little has changed since they were children. “And I haven’t felt like going out.”

 

_ You’re always the dead weight. _

 

“You don’t need to apologize,” Kakashi responds, shaking his head.  He runs his fingers through Obito’s hair (it’s grown quite long, but he’s decided he likes it this way, no matter how close it looks to Madara’s hair like this), relaxing a small bit.  At least he’s not pulling away. He’s receptive. It’s a good sign. “I just...really need you to take better care of yourself.  _ Please.” _

 

_ It’s because he’s sick of you.  Until you take care of yourself, he’s stuck with you. _

 

“I’ll do my best,” Obito promises, lifting his head again to offer a smile.  It’s reminiscent of his goofy smiles from childhood, and Kakashi lets out a small sigh of relief.

 

“Thank goodness.  I’m still taking you out to eat tonight, though,” he pulls away and walks into the bedroom to rummage around in one of his drawers, probably searching for an outfit to wear. 

 

“Oh?” Obito quirks a brow and he follows.  “Like, as a date?”

 

“Guess you’ll just have to find out!”


	4. Turns Out Listening To The Inner Voice Was a Bad Idea, Actually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Obito ugly crying: the chapter.
> 
> Oh, and Sai is...Sai.
> 
> (The contents of this chapter are potentially triggering. I tried to make it not-to-graphic, but still! Please keep that in mind.)

 

Obito isn’t exactly sure why he’d agreed to go to dinner with Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Yamato (especially after hearing all the horror stories), but here he is.  He’s sitting sandwiched between the kids and the other adult (he’s pretty sure by design), and he’s barely touched his bowl of ramen, but he’s enjoying himself all the same.

 

Naruto and Sakura are bickering while Yamato interjects every once in awhile, but Sai is curiously quiet.  He glances at Obito every once in awhile, opens his mouth to say something, but is quickly interrupted by the rest of the raucous gang.

 

“Naruto, you’re on your fifth bowl!  You should really slow down,” Sakura grumbles, resting her chin on her palm and watching her best friend pause in his devouring of ramen.

 

“Huh?” he asks, tilting his head.  Some of the broth spills out of his mouth and onto his shirt.  She groans and she lightly smacks him on the arm.

 

“Stop stuffing your face!  You’re making a mess!”

 

Obito watches and he chuckles quietly, a small smile on his face.  While spending time with them is always chaotic, at least he has some fun.  He leans back in his seat, stretching his arms, and Yamato glances over at him to offer a grin.  “Thanks for joining us, Obito!” he says cheerfully. “We were worried you’d say no, what with our reputation.”  He glances at the kids pointedly, but unsurprisingly they aren’t even paying attention.

 

“It’s not like I was busy tonight,” the Uchiha replies, taking a sip from his glass of water and returning the smile.  “Thank you for having me along, really.” He averts his eye and takes another sip, feeling the uncomfortable gaze of Sai upon him once again.  Sakura and Naruto are both darling - he definitely understands why Kakashi agreed to take them on as students - but Sai makes him _deeply_ uncomfortable for a reason he can’t quite pinpoint.

 

(He suspects it has something to do with Danzo being the kid’s teacher, and Danzo’s involvement in the slaughter of the Uchiha clan.  Just because he didn’t have the _best_ relationship with his family doesn’t mean that he isn’t bitter.  He thinks of his cousins, and the fates they have all met, and he feels rage bubble in his absent heart.  Maybe Sai is just too much of a reminder of that vile man’s legacy.)

 

“Why wouldn’t we invite you, Obito?” Sai asks, a cold smile on his face.  Obito can’t decide if the kid is just being socially awkward again, or if he’s trying to be a little shit.

 

“Well, uh…” he scrambles for an answer that isn’t ‘I was pretty obviously a terrorist for years’, because that’s probably not something to say in polite company (though calling them polite might be a stretch).  “...I don’t exactly get out much,” he finishes rather lamely, shrugging and smiling awkwardly. “So I don’t get invited to things.”

 

“Interesting,” Sai replies, resting his hands on the counter and closing his eyes as he grins.  “I don’t suppose it has anything to do with your appearance or previous activities?” he asks, his tone polite.

 

Obito’s eye goes wide and he stares at the artist incredulously, his mind racing.  If he had a heartbeat it would probably be off the charts right now. “Uh…” he is lost for words, unsure how to respond to something like that, because it’s _true._

 

 _Not everyone is fooled by your false smiles.  I’m sure none of them are, they just don’t want to upset Kakashi.  He’s the only one brave enough to tell you to your face how hated you are.  I’m certain Kakashi feels the same way, he just feels_ responsible _for you._

 

“Sai!” Sakura punches him hard in the shoulder, and Sai winces.  He looks a bit sheepish, and he rubs the back of his neck.

 

“I apologize.  That was rather rude of me,” he says, though it doesn’t sound entirely sincere.  Is that just another Sai-ism? The Uchiha isn’t sure.

 

“It’s a fair question,” Obito mutters, looking away from his companions in favor of staring down into his bowl of ramen.  An uncomfortable silence blankets them - Naruto even stops slurping noodles, having sensed the mood change. “...I’m sure it has very much to do with that, Sai.  After all, I’m…” he falls silent again for a moment, idly poking at his food. “I don’t really deserve to be here, do I? I’m just the failed experiment of my great grandfather - a horrid amalgamation of parts with an ugly, scarred up face to boot.”  He smiles thinly. “Someone else can have my food. I think I’m going to head home.”

 

There is an awkward silence.

 

“Obito, you’ve barely touched your ramen!” Naruto points out at last, puffing his cheeks.  “Kakashi is going to worry again.”

 

Obito glances in his direction then turns away again.  “...It’ll be fine,” he says, voice soft. “...I’m going to be fixing things anyway.  Thank you for the wake up call, I suppose.”

 

“Wait-” Yamato attempts to grasp onto Obito’s shoulder, but he has already warped away using kamui.  He runs a hand through his hair - this would _not_ be fun to explain to Kakashi.  What did Obito mean by ‘fixing things?’  

 

“I propose a new rule,” Sakura says, glaring hotly at Sai.  “Sai is banned from these outings. We were having fun! Now Obito is never going to want to hang out with us again, and Kakashi-sensei will never forgive us.”  She crosses her arms - it’s the only thing she can do to keep herself from throttling the idiot.

 

“My apologies, I really did not mean to-”

 

“Whaddaya mean, you didn’t mean to?” Naruto grumbles, reaching over to take Obito’s untouched ramen.  “What else could you have even meant? I second that rule.”

 

“I meant to comment upon how intimidating he is, not upon his aesthetics…” Sai sighs quietly and he shrugs.  “Perhaps I do not want to join you anymore anyways,” he adds, though he doesn’t think they’re paying attention to him anymore anyway.

 

Yamato buries his head in his hands.  After that performance, he’s inclined to agree with Naruto and Sakura.  Unfortunately, he’s supposed to be watching over _three,_ not _two._ What a mess.

 

* * *

 

 

Kakashi isn’t certain what to think when he comes home to find Obito in bed, covering all of himself except for his eyes in a blanket.  Obito barely reacts when he walks into the room, and he sits down next to his partner with an eyebrow raised.

 

“You good?”

 

“I think I was born into the wrong clan,” is the response, and Kakashi snorts.

 

“Why do you say that?” he asks, snaking a hand under the blanket to entwine their fingers.

 

“I think I should’ve been an Aburame, so that I could get away with wearing a hundred layers to cover myself up without getting the side-eye,” Obito mumbles, looking away.

 

Kakashi’s eyes narrow and he leans in closer.  “Who made you feel like you need to hide?” he asks.  He’s trying his best not to sound angry with _Obito_ , but once he gets a name there will be hell to pay.

 

“It’s not important,” Obito shakes his head and he pulls his hand away, laying down and curling into a ball.  “Don’t worry about it, Bakashi. I’m fine.”

 

“You’re clearly not.”

 

Obito sighs dramatically.  “Fine,” he grumbles. “I went to dinner with Yamato and the kids, and Sai was...open and honest with me about some things.”

 

“Things,” Kakashi echoes, clasping his hands together and twiddling his thumbs.  It’s taking a lot of self-constraint to remain this calm, and Obito can tell. The Uchiha emerges from the blanket and he sits up again, his expression hard to read.

 

“Yeah.  Things. It’s really not important, I promise,” Obito attempts a smile.  “I’m alright.”

 

“Why won’t you open up to me?” the Hatake asks, crossing his arms.  “You’re clearly upset by whatever Sai said to you.”

 

This makes Obito pause, and he runs a hand through his hair.  “I’m sorry. It’s just...it’s hard for me,” he admits. How to explain that he hasn’t been open with his emotions for over a decade and the last time he’d let it out he’d _lost_ it and killed a whole squad of ninja (albeit for a pretty good reason given what they’d done to Rin, but still).

 

“I know.” Kakashi’s expression softens.  “Please, Obito...I just want to understand what’s going on in your head so that I can _help_ you.”

 

_He thinks you’re weak.  He thinks you can’t handle your own problems.  It’s because he knows you won’t actually fix things.  You can never do it. You never just finish the job._

 

Obito frowns.  “I don’t need help,” he says hotly, his eyes narrowing.  “I’m going to fix it on my own. I’m going to make things _right._ ”  He’s not certain if he’s talking to Madara or Kakashi at this point.

 

Kakashi groans and he lays on his back.  “We’re not going to get anywhere with this conversation, are we?” he asks, the frustration obvious in his voice.  Obito bristles and he stands up.

 

“I guess not.”  He snatches his pillow and his blanket.  “I’ll be on the couch if you need me.”

 

Kakashi watches him leave and he pinches the bridge of his nose.  Damnit. “Why must you be so difficult…” he says under his breath, closing his eyes.  He decides he’ll just try to confront Obito again another time, because obviously the Uchiha isn’t ready to have the conversation yet.

 

* * *

 

 

Obito’s hand shakes as he holds a kunai to his throat in front of the bathroom mirror.  His eyes are dull as he stares at his reflection in disappointment. It’s not even the first time he’s gotten this far, but that doesn’t make it easier.

 

Something always holds him back.   _Weak,_ he can practically hear Madara hiss into his ear, and his eyes go wide.  Those ugly scars contort as well, and he vaguely realizes his sharingan is definitely active, spinning wildly.  He tightens his grip on the knife, letting out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

 

_I should’ve known you were too weak to take upon my mantle.  Should’ve known you would give in to your pathetic emotions, your desires.  You’ve always been too soft._

 

_You think Kakashi really wants you?  You may be “soulmates,” but you and I both know that he deserves better.  He doesn’t want a useless, ugly, washed up Uchiha who is barely even a chunin.  You were better off staying with me. At least then, you were able to play pretend at having some worth._

 

_You’ve seen how frustrated he’s gotten with you.  He wants you gone._

 

Obito grits his teeth, stabbing the blade deep into his left arm in an attempt to ground himself back into reality.  The sharp pain helps block out Madara’s stupid fucking voice, though he does feel a bit guilty for getting blood on Kakashi’s sink and his floor.  “Shut up!” he yells, though he can admit that the bastard is probably right. Blood gushes out around the blade and drips onto the floor, and he feels himself trembling.

 

He is too weak, and Kakashi _definitely_ deserves better than him.  He stares at himself in the mirror again, gaze lingering on the scars, and tears prick at the corners of his eyes.  Kami, he really is just such a fucking crybaby. He needs to do this quickly, because Kakashi is definitely getting home soon, and -

 

“Obito?”

 

Well, _fuck._ He’s early.  Of all the times to be early!  since when is Kakashi Hatake early, anyway?  He’s always late. He needs more time.

 

Obito chokes back a sob, stumbling to the other side of the bathroom away from the door and leaning on the wall.  This is bad, this is really bad. Even if he went to Kamui, there would definitely still be blood in the bathroom and he doesn’t have time to clean it up, and Kakashi would follow him probably upon discovering it.  He doesn’t answer, hoping Kakashi will assume he went on a walk or something and go looking elsewhere.

 

_Coward._

 

“Obito?” he hears Kakashi call again, and the sound of footsteps grows louder.  

 

Don’t come to the bathroom, don’t come to the bathroom, please please please don’t-

 

“Oh.  There you are.  Can I come in? I need a shower,” Kakashi says, wriggling the doorknob.  

 

“I’m busy,” Obito replies, voice quiet.  His whole body trembles now as he raises the knife to his throat, staring at the bathroom door and hoping that Kakashi accepts his answer.  

 

“What’re you busy with that requires you hogging up the whole bathroom?  I don’t care if you’re taking a piss while I shower, dumbass,” Kakashi sounds annoyed, and Obito can’t blame him.  

 

_Look at you.  Even in death, you’re making his life harder.  What a disappointment. Did you think this through at all?  Were you going to make him clean up your corpse? Despicable._

 

“...it’s not that...I just…” Obito swallows, unsure how to explain.  It’s a gamble, but perhaps going to Kamui is his best option at this point.  “...I’ll unlock the door, hang on. I just need some privacy for awhile…” the words taste bitter on his tongue, but the lies are necessary.

 

 _So much for not lying, little Obito.  What a failure you are indeed._  

 

“What do you m-”

 

Kakashi starts to reply, but he stops when he hears the ‘click’ of the door lock, then Obito say “kamui!”  He frowns, and he walks inside, because he plans on taking a shower before heading to their shared little dimension to figure out what the hell was wrong with Obito this time.

 

He tugs down his mask and drops it to the floor along with his vest, turning the water on in the shower and gripping his shirt to pull it off as well.  His eyes go wide once he notices the splatters of blood on the floor tiles. _Oh._

 

With a shaky hand, he turns the water back off.  No time to put on the mask and the vest, because what was Obito doing alone in the bathroom with the door locked _and blood on the floor?_

 

“I HATE YOU!” he hears Obito scream once he arrives in Kamui.  His voice is hoarse, and Kakashi turns in the direction of it. His heart is racing as he scans the horizon - he’s never heard Obito _mean it_ when he said that sentence before.  When he at last finds him, he starts to jog over, but stops dead in his tracks after a few moments.  His eyes go wide in horror.

 

Obito stares at him with his rinnegan, an arm plunged through his chest.   His sharingan is ripped out of its socket and blood drips down his cheek. His already scarred skin is marred even further, and his mouth forms an “o.”   Kakashi swears he sees the light leave that one eye. _No.  Not again._

 

Blood drips to the floor.  “Obito!” He charges forward, reaching out to catch him.

 

Obito vanishes in a puff of smoke, and - wait.

 

Obito is standing there, a bloody kunai in his hand, chest heaving and tears pricking at the corners of eyes that were definitely still there.  His gaze meet Kakashi’s, and his shoulders slump. “I wasn’t...I wasn’t saying I hate _you_ ,” he manages.  There is still blood on the floor, and Kakashi realizes that the real Obito is hurt as well.  He tries to steady his breathing - it was a clone. _It was a clone.  Obito is alive._

 

Tentatively, the younger man approaches the Uchiha, not wanting to upset him further but _definitely_ wanting to retrieve that kunai.  “What are you doing?” he asks quietly, deadly serious, and Obito stares at him.

 

“Your mask is off,” he says, and Kakashi reaches up self-consciously to cover that blasted mole.

 

“Hardly the point right now-”

 

“You’re beautiful,” Obito interrupts him, closing the gap between them.  He drops the kunai, reaching up to gently brush Kakashi’s hand away and caress his cheek.  “You’re so...oh, Kakashi, why do you want anything to do with _me?”_ he asks, voice raw with emotion, and Kakashi can do nothing but stare at first.

 

He feels his heart breaking for Obito yet again.  “We’re soulmates,” he answers simply, but that appears to be the wrong answer.  Obito’s hand falls back to his side, and his eyes well with tears.

 

“Tch…” he shakes his head, curling his fingers into fists.  “Yeah. We’re soulmates. Fate, or whatever, has destined for us to be together.  I’ve never known you to care about what fate says.” Kakashi is about to say something to counter, but Obito interrupts him.  “You could have your pick of anyone. You’re absolutely fucking _stunning,_ Kakashi, in every way.  Your laugh, your smile, your stupid sense of humor.  You’re perfect on your good days and your not so good days.  You’re _perfect._ ”  The tears finally spill over Obito’s cheeks and he looks away, glaring at the ground of the platform they are standing on.  Blood drips from his arm. “You deserve so, _so_ much better.  Fate was wrong.”  He picks the kunai back up, staring down at it.  “The clone was just practice,” he says, turning away.  

 

Kakashi stares, a blush spreading across his cheeks, because leave it to Obito to sing his praises while deprecating himself.  Bastard. “You’re wrong. Fate wasn’t. You’re the only one I want to be with. Have I not been clear enough about that? I’m sorry if that is the case.”  He takes a step closer, grabbing Obito’s wrist and examining the bleeding wound in his arm. “...you did this to yourself?” he asks, looking into Obito’s mismatched eyes once again once he finally turns his head again.

 

“...I had to get Madara to be quiet,” Obito says, lower lip quivering.  He doesn’t elaborate, but interrupts the other man before he could question further.  He yanks his arm away, unable to choke back a sob this time. “I wish I had never been born, Kakashi.  You would be happier, and Minato-sensei and Kushina would be alive, and so would Rin.” He tightens his grip on his kunai, taking a few steps back.  Maybe mentioning her was too far. He doesn’t care anymore. “If I could go back in time, my whole life is what I would prevent.” His words are spat with venom and Kakashi hates that Obito _means_ them, _believes_ that they are true.  “There is only one person that I hate, and it is _me._ ”

 

Kakashi will not let him get away so easily.  He steps forward again, this time carefully grasping both of Obito’s hands to pry the kunai away.  The memories of Rin and Minato are flooding back and it hurts, but he can’t withdraw.

 

Not unless he wants to lose his cry baby for good this time.  He doesn’t think he could handle it again. “Obito,” he says sternly, giving his hands a tight squeeze after throwing the kunai far off into kamui, not caring where it ends up.  “You have made my life so much better. You’re wrong.”

 

Obito’s shoulders sink and he closes his eyes, shaking his head.  “You and I both know that’s a lie,” he says quietly. “I’ve done nothing but hurt you, Kakashi.”  He tries to pull away, but Kakashi doesn’t allow him.

 

“Have I not been enough?” he asks, his voice barely a whisper.  Obito opens his eyes again, panic filling them.

 

“That’s not it at all!” he says forcefully, giving Kakashi’s hands a squeeze this time.  “That’s...that’s not it at all. You’ve been so incredible. You’ve given me so much more than I deserve.  I-”

 

“What did you mean by saying that shadow clone was practice?”  Kakashi asks, knowing the answer full well but wanting to deny it.  He wants to give Obito the chance to lie.

 

The Uchiha decides that lying hasn’t gotten anything accomplished thus far.  “I was...going to...tear out my other sharingan to give to you, then slit my own throat.”  It’s hard to say. Admitting it out loud makes it sound pretty stupid, actually.

 

He hears Kakashi suck in his breath, and his lower lip quivers almost imperceptibly.  Obito’s eyes go wide - _oh no, oh no, oh no._ Just like that, Kakashi finally breaks.  Tears well in his eyes and spill over his cheeks, and he starts to sob.  

 

Obito doesn’t hesitate in giving him a bone-crushing hug, the “I’m sorry” spilling off of his lips sounding desperate.  How had he been so _stupid?_ So fucking _stupid!_ Everyone Kakashi has loved has pulled something similar, ended their own lives, and here he was about to do it to him again.  Fuck. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He knows it’s not enough.

 

Kakashi tenses briefly in his arms before giving in, resting his forehead on the other man’s shoulder and sobbing into it.  It’s embarrassing, and he feels like a child, but he supposes these tears are a long time coming. “You moron,” he chokes out.  “How could you even consider doing that to me? You bastard. You fucking bastard!”

 

It stings, but the Uchiha knows he deserves it.  He winces. “I don’t know,” he says automatically, but he stops.  “Sai called me an ugly terrorist, and I’ve been hearing Madara in my head telling me that you deserve better.”  It could probably do with more explanation, but he feels liberated to finally speak the words out loud.

 

Kakashi can’t help but snort and nearly choke on his tears.  “ _What?”_

 

“I’ve been considering it for weeks,” Obito admits, and he pulls away just enough to look Kakashi in the eyes.  “Because I’ve been hearing the voice of my great grandfather in my head telling me things like that.” He lets out a shaky breath.  “And I should’ve said something sooner. But when I went to dinner with them the other night, Sai...he asked me if people avoid me because I’m ugly-”

 

“I’m going to have to stop you there,” Kakashi says at last, wiping his eyes despite more tears spilling from them.  “One: if I see Madara Uchiha, I’m going to kill that bastard. Two: No _shit_ you should have told me,” he pauses for a moment to lean in closer.  “Three: _you are not ugly.”_

 

Obito blinks a few times, because now Kakashi is quite close and they’re both crying like fools.  He manages a watery smile. “I’m sorry,” he says again, reaching over to wipe away a few of Kakashi’s tears.  “Wanna know a secret?” he asks, sniffling a little but feeling a sense of relief because at least they’re finally communicating.  He’s trying to lighten the mood because seeing Kakashi cry hurts (and it’s definitely his fault), but he’s pretty sure it’s working.

 

Kakashi snorts again and he brushes a stray strand of hair out of Obito’s face, touch lingering on his scars to trace them.  “As long as you swear to never scare me like that again,” he replies.

 

“I promise,” he says quietly.  He leans in to give Kakashi a kiss - it’s his first, so he doesn’t really know what he’s doing, but Kakashi is able to pick up the slack.  When he pulls away, his smile is rather shy. “I love you.”

 

“That’s a secret?” Kakashi teases, though he returns the smile.  He wipes away the last of his tears, having relaxed a bit upon the promise.  “Idiot. I love you too.”

 

“Bakashi,” Obito chuckles quietly.  “I can’t believe you were just hiding a fucking mole all this time.”

 

“At least my mask isn’t tacky and _orange_.”

 

Kakashi supposes Obito leaving kamui upon hearing that is justified, but he can’t lie and say it wasn’t satisfying to see his face scrunch up so cutely.

 

They’ll definitely have to talk things out more in the coming weeks, but at least they’ve started talking now.  For two emotionally constipated assholes, that’s a pretty big step.

 


	5. Dinner Parties Are Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The disaster boyfriends continue to work on their relationship, Sakura tells Obito he needs glasses, and Tenten is definitely not a ten/ten during a dinner party.

“You got blood on our sheets,” Kakashi complains as he wraps Obito’s arm in a bandage.  It’s probably a pointless gesture given that his partner’s wound will heal soon enough anyway (thanks, mutant cells), but it’s meaningful all the same. 

 

It’s a wordless  _ please don’t do this again.   _ The acceptance is a silent promise of  _ I won’t. _

 

“Sorry, Kakashi,” Obito looks genuinely guilty, averting his eyes to stare at the floor.  “I’ll get it out with bleach or something.” He runs his other hand through his hair.

 

“Mhm,” is the response, and when the Uchiha looks back over at last, Kakashi has finished.  “There we go! All fixed up.”

 

“Thanks.”  Obito pulls his arm away to fold his hands in his lap, chewing on his lip.  “...I...well, I appreciate it.” He stares down at the sheets beneath them.

 

“You look like you’re thinking.  That’s always dangerous.” Kakashi attempts the usual joke.  It works, making the other man laugh quietly and cover his mouth with one hand.

 

“I am thinking,” he admits.  “Thinking of the right way to phrase a question that’s really eating away at me.”  He remains vague, much to Kakashi’s annoyance. Is he doing it on purpose?  _ 100%. _

 

“My recommendation?  Just ask the question.”  

 

“Of course that’s your recommendation.”  Obito rolls his eyes and he lays on his side, facing Kakashi but looking tired now.  The day is finally catching up to him. Turns out that dimension hopping, killing shadow clones of yourself, and ugly crying a lot takes a lot out of someone.  “I’m wondering if I should wait, though?”

 

“The suspense is killing me, truly.  Just ask your question.” Kakashi crosses his arms, and Obito laughs.

 

“You really wanna know?”

 

“You’re a moron.”

 

“Yeah, I am,” the Uchiha laughs again and he reaches out to take one of Kakashi’s hands.  “Are we officially dating now?”

 

The question catches Kakashi slightly off guard, and he pretends to ponder it.  Of course, he already knows the answer (they both do), but it’s more fun to make Obito worry just a little bit.  “That is a  _ very  _ good question,” he muses, smiling a little.  He watches Obito puff his cheeks and move to turn away, but before he can Kakashi says, “What if I told you yes?”

 

“I would say...it’s about damn time,” Obito grumbles half-heartedly.  He tugs Kakashi down close, then gives him a kiss on the corner of the lips.  “I’d say...I don’t understand why you love me but that I am  _ so  _ grateful that you do because I am very much in love with you.”  He grins, his eyes crinkling in happiness. “And I’d say that I want to be by your side forever, even though I probably don’t deserve such a thing.”  

 

Kakashi’s cheeks heat up a bit and he returns the smile, laying down beside Obito and letting go of his hand in favor of wrapping his arms around him.  “Hm...in that case, I suppose that it’s a yes,” he replies. He gives Obito a chaste kiss before looking him in the eyes. “Of course you deserve it. You’re  _ special.   _ You have this way of lighting up a room with that stupid grin of yours.  Your laugh is infectious. You make me so very happy, Obito. I…” he hesitates for a moment before continuing.  “When I first realized it was you behind that mask, I almost didn’t want to believe it. I thought,  _ I’m going to have to kill my soulmate.   _ I didn’t want to have to confront you - I suppose part of the reason I didn’t sooner was that I didn’t want it to have to be real.  But you...came back to us. Came back to  _ me.   _ Sometimes I worry that I’m dreaming, and that you’re still with Madara.”  He can’t help but wonder,  _ are we in the Infinite Tsukoyomi and I just don’t realize?  This all feels too good to be true, in a way. _

 

Though, would Obito really have tried to kill himself in his most ideal dreams?  Probably not. At least (in a twisted sense) that is some comfort.

 

Obito meets Kakashi’s gaze, his expression softening.  His face is flushed and he can’t help his smile as he reaches up to caress Kakashi’s cheek.  “Yeah. Sometimes I worry that I’m dreaming too,” he admits. He doesn’t like to say it out loud, but they’re kind of having a  _ moment  _ here and he doesn’t want to fuck it up.  “I have nightmares about being back with them all the time...nightmares that I’ve been forced to kill you…” he lets out a sigh, eyes distant for a moment.   _ Madara and Zetsu...they really should be dealt with, but they can wait for now. _  He shakes it off quickly, not wanting to think of them.  “There’s much I wish I could change about my past. I thought, at first, that I was too broken to come back,” he murmurs, shoulders caving in.  “I listened to them for so long, Kakashi. I believed...believed I could  _ save  _ people by putting them into a blissful dream world.  To have that shattered was...difficult. I thought that I would never fill the hole in my heart.”  He closes his eyes for a moment, sorrow staining his face. “I don’t know why I ever listened to that  _ bastard.” _

 

“Holes of the heart are for other people to fill,” Kakashi says, leaning into Obito’s touch.  “And I’ve been more than happy to fill yours.” He falters for a moment. If he and Madara Uchiha ever meet (and he’s sure they will.  Just because Obito is home now doesn’t mean that war isn’t stirring), he’s going to  _ kill him.   _ “...Don’t blame yourself too much, Obito.  You were trusting, and Madara knew what he was doing to you.”  He grits his teeth. “You always have been an idealist. He was able to use that against you.”  He pauses again before smiling. “You’re free now. And we’ll kill him together, when we get the chance.”

 

Obito’s eyes go a little wide and he wipes tears from one of them.  “...I hope I’ve helped to fill yours too,” Obito murmurs in response, leaning in so their foreheads touch.  “Don’t worry, Bakashi. This isn’t a dream. This is much better. We’ll show him.”

 

Perhaps with someone else, the words wouldn’t be so meaningful.  Kakashi understands just how important they are, though. He chuckles quietly and smiles.  “You have filled mine,” he admits. “You’ve filled holes I didn’t even know were there.”

 

Obito’s smile is blinding and his embrace is bone-crushing, but really, Kakashi wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

* * *

 

“Read the first row of letters for me,” Sakura says, watching Obito carefully as she holds a pen down to the sheet on her clipboard.  Upon Kakashi’s insistence, the Uchiha is here to get an eye exam. Apparently he’s been having some trouble differentiating between the bleach bottle and the milk bottle (she doesn’t know how that exactly works, but according to her sensei it really did happen).

 

Sakura isn’t sure she truly believes that until Obito says “uh…it’s...an…...E?”

 

“That’s a C, Obito,” she says, scribbling down some notes on her examination paper.  “I think Kakashi is right about you needing glasses or contacts. You should consider getting both - after all, if you get colored contacts you could even hide the rinnegan,” she points out.  “If you wanted to, of course.”

 

“My eyes are sensitive,” Obito grumbles, crossing his arms.  “What does Bakashi know about sight anyways? I can see just fine.”

 

“Alright, read the next line then.”

 

The Uchiha puffs out his cheeks but acquiesces.  “Fine. It says…” he squints, tilting his head a little.  “T...U.”

 

“It’s I-V,” Sakura chirps, smirking.  “Admit it. You need glasses.”

 

Obito groans and he crosses his arms.  “Uchiha don’t wear glasses! We’re supposed to be cool and mysterious, you know?  The eye patch helps but glasses will just look stupid over it.”

 

“That’s why you can wear contacts during the day!” she replies.  “And glasses at home if the contacts bother your eyes too much. Some people report getting headaches from them, but you don’t really have an option unless you want to show everyone the rinnegan.  Or I suppose you could wear a monocle?”

 

“A monocle?” he raises a brow.  “Tempting, but...I don’t think Bakashi would ever forgive me.”  He rubs his chin thoughtfully. “What are my frame options for the glasses?”

 

“Well-”

 

“Nevermind,” he interrupts, grinning ear to ear because he’s had an absolutely brilliant idea.  “Just get me the thickest,  _ orangest _ pair you can get me.”

 

She snorts, adding that to her notes.  “That’s doable, I suppose,” she muses. “Do you want to try both contacts, or just one?”

 

“Just one,” he replies.  “I think I’ll have enough trouble with that, honestly.”  He smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. The thought of putting a contact in his eye frightens him if he’s to be honest (and perhaps reminds him a bit too much of his great-grandfather’s grimey, prying fingers near his precious eyeballs).  

 

“Alright!  The glasses should be ready in about a week.  As for the contacts, we’ll find some that work for you today.  We’re going to have to get your exact measurements and everything, so follow me to the examination room,” Sakura returns the smile and pats the side of his arm (she’s not a ruthless healer, she swears), then beckons to him as she walks into the hall.

 

Begrudgingly, he follows - he knows he’s going to have to go through the dreaded glaucoma test (those stupid air puffs) and let’s just say he isn’t looking forward to the rest of this visit.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi sits with his chin in his palm, silently watching the rest of the shinobi gathered for dinner.  He’s allowed Team Gai and Team Eight to take him and Obito out for the evening, figuring that they need more friends and that it will get Obito to eat a proper meal.

 

Right now, he’s kind of regretting his decision.

 

Gai and Lee are hugging it out and crying over something or other, Neji is watching the proceedings with an exasperated expression, Hinata is sipping her tea with a shy smile, Shino is beside her, and Kiba is talking animatedly to his teammates (Shino nods every once in awhile to show that he is listening, and Hinata stutters a response when cued).  Tenten won’t take her eyes off of Obito, who is trying to talk to the very distracted Gai.

 

Kakashi doesn’t appreciate the look of mild disgust that she has while looking at his boyfriend.

 

The waiter (bless his soul) comes with their drinks, breaking up the various conversations to take their order.  Obito flashes Kakashi a smile and squeezes his hand after ordering a large bowl of ramen (much to the Hatake’s pleasure, because Obito is finally starting to eat again).  They don’t really pay attention to what the others order, but the table falls silent for a few moments once the waiter leaves again.

 

“S-so...has m-much in the village changed, Obito?” Hinata asks tentatively from her spot between her two teammates.  Kakashi notices how even now, Shino and Kiba turn towards her almost protectively. He vaguely wonders if his kids would have turned out like that had Sasuke stayed (but he kind of doubts it.  Kiba and Naruto might be similar in temperament, but Shino’s constant, grounded presence is fairly unique. Hiruzen did something right, putting those three together).

 

The Uchiha turns to look at her, seemingly taken off guard a bit by the question.  He tilts his head and rubs his chin as he ponders. “Well, yeah...it’s different.” The most obvious thing is the lack of his clan, but he’s not going to mention that for now.  “The food is much better.”

 

This elicits a chuckle from most people at the table (all but Tenten, in fact, and Kakashi’s eyes narrow as he watches her).

 

“He is right!”  Gai declares, puffing his chest out.  “The dining options have much improved since our youth!”  

 

“Gai-sensei, please stop shouting,” Neji mutters, but there is the hint of a smile on his face.  Perhaps he sees Obito cringe with each shout (not because the Uchiha doesn’t like Gai, but because the loudness is slightly overwhelming), or maybe he’s annoyed himself.  Either way, Kakashi is grateful.

 

“But our youth cannot be quelled!” Lee bangs a fist on the table emphatically.  Neji buries his face in his palms, knowing that battle is pretty much a lost cause.

 

To (almost) everyone’s surprise, it is Shino who interjects.  “Still, we should make an attempt to be quieter. Why? Because not everyone is as comfortable with loud noises, and it can upset them.”

 

Kakashi watches as Hinata gives the Aburame’s hand a little squeeze in support, and Kiba nods.  “Yeah! Shino is right, you-” he cuts himself off for a moment. “Aha,  _ we  _ should be more considerate y’know.”  He pats Shino’s shoulder, eliciting a small smile.

 

He’ll have to thank them later.  Obito’s shoulders are no longer as tense (yeah, all the noise had definitely been getting to him), and Gai at least understands.  Luckily, Lee tends to follow in his footsteps regarding just about everything.

 

Tenten rolls her eyes.  “If people don’t like loud noise, then why are they even here?” she asks.  She’s still got her gaze  _ fixed  _ upon Obito.

 

“Maa, I don’t think you understand,” he finally pipes up, enjoying the displeasure run across her face.  “Not everyone in this restaurant wants to hear the youthful shouting, and I can’t blame them. And for some, it causes more than annoyance.  It can be overstimulating.”

 

Shino tenses at that, and Kakashi realizes that perhaps he had asked for quiet for the benefit of more than one person.  

 

“I’ve never known you to defend Lee and Gai’s noise, Tenten,” Neji adds, raising a brow as he looks at her.  She crosses her arms and glares at him. 

 

“I just don’t appreciate them being attacked,” she replies, sticking her nose up.

 

“I d-don’t think anyone was attacking them…” Hinata comments, an uncomfortable smile on her face.  She doesn’t like confrontation, but she also doesn’t like when people are rude to her.. _ ahem _ ... teammates.  

 

“It is hardly a big deal anyways!  We are more than happy to calm our audacious expression of youth so that others are not made uncomfortable!” says Gai cheerfully, and Tenten looks like someone spit in her drink.

 

“Whatever,” she mutters, taking a sip of her water.  

 

Their food comes eventually, and after taking a few bites, Obito excuses himself to the restroom.  Tenten looks over at Kakashi, a fork in her hand, and a smirk on her lips. “You know, I’m sorry you got stuck with a guy like  _ him  _ as your soulmate,” she comments idly, taking a bite of her salad and chewing quite loudly as she does so.

 

An awkward silence falls over the table.  Team Eight exchange  _ looks,  _ Neji stares at her like she’s grown another head, Lee rubs the back of his neck, and Gai (for once) looks mortified.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Kakashi asks quietly, raising a brow.  It’s taking a lot to stay calm, and he has a bad feeling about what she’s going to say next.  Is this why she’s had her gaze so firmly trained on Obito the whole night?

 

Tenten snorts.  “He looks like a drowned, emaciated sewer rat, Kakashi-sensei.  We’re all wondering what you see in him.”

 

Neji elbows her sharply in the side and gives her a heated glare, but she brushes him off.  Gai frowns. “Tenten, that is no way to talk about a friend! Just because he is not here does not mean you get free reign to insult him!”  He is attempting to shut it down, but she’s not quite finished yet.

 

“I’m just saying what we’re all thinking,” she says, taking another bite of her salad.

 

“Th-that’s not what I was thinking…” Hinata interjects, a frown on her face.  “I d-don’t appreciate you putting words into our mouths…”

 

Because while Tenten may not pay attention, Hinata can tell from how  _ angry  _ Kakashi is right now that Obito’s thinness is probably quite serious.  Kiba frowns and he crosses his arms. “Yeah!” he adds, ever the supportive one.  “You can’t just assume that!”

 

“Well, it’s not even just the sewer rat part,” Tenten adds.  “Obito is  _ weird.   _ He almost never leaves his house and I can just tell there’s something off about him!  He’s so antisocial...it’s not our fault we want to have some fun. We don’t have to be quiet just for him.”

 

Hinata narrows her eyes.  “Th-there is nothing wrong with being antisocial,” she says, clenching her fingers into fists.  She looks over at Shino for a moment - he is frozen in his seat, lips pressed into a firm frown, and holding tightly onto Kiba’s hand.  “A-and Obito...h-he’s our friend, and you should be more respectful. How do you know it was just for him? M-maybe I wanted it to be quiet too...”  

 

Tenten seems ready to retort, but Kakashi slams his hands on the table.  “That’s enough,” he says, his voice steady but his shoulders quaking with rage.  “He is  _ not  _ an emaciated sewer rat, he is my boyfriend, and if you say one more thing I swear…” he balls one hand into a fist.  “I’ve had to take him to the hospital  _ three  _ time now because he hasn’t been eating.  You’re lucky he didn’t hear you because if it happened again because of you I-”

 

“If what happened?” Obito asks as he returns to the table, sitting down next to Kakashi.  The other man eases back into his seat and he pinches the bridge of his nose. He takes a few deep breaths, shoulders still shaking.

 

“Nothing, Obito,” he mutters, keeping his gaze trained Tenten as if to  _ dare  _ her to speak up again.  The atmosphere remains tense - Gai and Obito chat amicably, but Kakashi is hardly in the mood anymore.  He glares down at his food, giving his boyfriend a nudge every time he thinks Obito should eat a little more.

 

Neji is talking quietly with Lee for once, giving Tenten the cold shoulder.  Shino has curled in on himself and is barely touching his food, while Kiba has a hand placed on his arm and is clenching it protectively.  Hinata isn’t talking either, her expression almost unreadable as she takes a few small bites of her meal.

 

Obito notices the change in atmosphere, and while he isn’t sure exactly what happened, he certainly notices the glare that Kakashi is giving to Tenten right now.  She’s quiet, having finished her salad, and she’s sullenly glaring at the table. He hesitates for a moment before saying, “is everything right, Tenten?” he asks, a small smile on his face.  “You seem down.”

 

Kakashi tenses beside him, and Tenten looks up in surprise.  She frowns, tilts her head, then manages a small smile. “I’m fine,” she replies.  “Sorry.”

 

“Why are you apologizing?” Obito asks, laughing quietly.  “It’s fine! Right, Bakashi?” he glances over at his boyfriend, who is not nearly as enthused.

 

“...Sure,” he says, stabbing his fork into a piece of chicken on his plate.  “It’s getting late. I think it’s time to go home.”

 

“But-”

 

Kakashi shakes his head and he stands.   He tosses some ryo on the table and says, “It was good seeing you, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Neji, Gai,” he offers them a nod, glares at Tenten one last time, then he storms out of the restaurant.  Obito’s eye goes a little wide and he looks at the rest of them apologetically before following his boyfriend out.

 

Shino stands after a few more moments and says, “Yes, I believe I will be going too,” he says quietly, his shoulders slouched.  “That is because I am rather antisocial as well,” he says pointedly, lips curled into a frown. 

 

Tenten looks away, guilt clear on her face.  She watches as Team Eight leaves as well, and the rest of Team Gai seems rather uncomfortable as they continue their conversation.  

 

* * *

 

“Something happened at the restaurant,” Obito says.  It’s not a question. Kakashi glances over at him from his spot on the bed and he sighs.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Are you going to tell me  _ what? _ ”

 

“Probably not,” Kakashi admits, shrugging.  Obito rolls his eyes and he sits down beside the other man.  

 

“Why not?” he asks, raising a brow.

 

“Because…” the Hatake struggles to find the correct words.  How to tell Obito that he doesn’t want to upset him with what was said?  “Because...it’s not important now, anyways,” he murmurs, reaching over to take both of Obito’s hands.  “And I’d much rather spend my time on something better. Like...I don’t know, loving you?”

 

“You really are such a sap,” the Uchiha snorts and he gives Kakashi’s hands a squeeze.  “I’ll just ask the kids what happened.”

 

“You really think Neji or Lee will talk?”  Kakashi raises a brow and smirks. 

 

“No,” Obito returns the smirk after pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.  “But I bet Hinata, Kiba, and Shino will.”

 

Damn.  Kakashi has to admit, Obito has got him there.  He really shouldn’t have introduced them. “Well, I can’t stop you.”

 

Obito rolls his eyes and he brushes a piece of hair out of Kakashi’s eyes, letting go of one of his hands.  “Relax, Kakashi. I’m just messing with you. I trust you when you say it wasn’t a big deal.” He smiles. “Cheer up.  We’ve got the whole rest of the evening to ourselves! What  _ ever  _ shall we do?”

 

Kakashi pretends to think about it, rubbing his chin, before flipping Obito onto the bed and holding onto his wrists.  “I wonder,” he says, sarcasm practically dripping from his lips as he leans down to give his boyfriend another kiss.


	6. Parties and Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito becomes a jonin, much to his surprise. Kakashi tries to seduce him, but instead ends up talking politics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This chapter doesn't have much in the way of action (that will be next chapter), but I hope the fluff is enjoyable! Sorry it took so long to write, I was suffering from a bit of writer's block.

 

 _How_ Kakashi has convinced anyone to make him a jonin, he isn’t sure - let alone Tsunade, who he’s half convinced hates him most of the time.  Not that he can blame her. He’s a shit liar, and his very presence in the village is tolerated based on a really, _really_ bad lie.  Which, really, they _do_ need to deal with Madara eventually.

 

Still, here he is, being named a jonin of Konoha.  It all feels a bit surreal. I mean, sure, the general populace doesn’t exactly know that he was a notorious terrorist, but _still.  A jonin?  Does he really qualify?_ Logically, he supposes, it makes sense.  He can most certainly use two or more types of elemental chakra, he’s got a powerful mangekyou sharingan, and if he wasn’t certain that Madara wanted his rinnegan he would definitely be able to handle S rank missions alone.  Yet, he feels almost...uncomfortable with the idea.

 

“Maa, It seems I’ve forgotten to get you a gift!” Kakashi sighs and throws his head back.  “How _ever_ can I make up for it?”

 

Obito rolls his eye and punches his boyfriend on the arm.  “Oh shut it, Bakashi. I’m sure whatever you’d give me would just be trash anyways,” he smirks, enjoying the look of exasperation that he elicits.

 

“You know, you can stop holding that over my head now,” Kakashi grumbles, but Obito can tell he’s smiling underneath the mask.  “It only tempts me to get you a terrible gift.”

 

“I hate you,” the Uchiha mutters, chewing on his lip.  They are in front of a building he doesn’t think he’s been in before (perhaps it was built while he was gone, or maybe he’d just never bothered to stop by), and he’s feeling nervous.  He hasn’t interacted with a large group of people in awhile (without, you know, having the intent to kill them), and he has no idea who Kakashi has invited to this party. His palms are sweaty as he adjusts his eyepatch, a nervous habit he’d picked up who-knows-when.  His partner glances over, head tilted as he examines Obito in concern.

 

“I’ve never known you to be shy.”

 

Obito puffs his cheeks and he swats Kakashi’s hand away when he tries to take it.  “I’m not shy!” he protests. “Stupid Bakashi…” he sighs dramatically, eliciting a chuckle from the other man.  

 

“Right.  And that’s why you’re still standing outside and not in there celebrating.”  Obito swears he can see Kakashi smirk under that stupid mask.

 

“I just - I don’t-” the Uchiha struggles to come up with a good excuse, but is finding it difficult to express in words why he’s dreading this.  He hardly knows himself. “Don’t think I deserve it,” he says after a pause, shoulders slumping a bit as he realizes why he is so anxious. Ouch.

 

“You wouldn’t have been promoted if you didn’t deserve it,” Kakashi counters, reaching over to give Obito’s hand a little squeeze.  They’re already an hour late for the party, not that he really cares, but he doesn’t want the festivities to end _too_ soon.  That’s his main motivation behind reaching around his partner to fling the doors open.

 

The other?  Well, to see Obito’s face.

 

“CONGRATULATIONS, OBITO!” screams the crowd of shinobi gathered, and Obito can feel tears welling as his gaze sweeps the room.  It’s a little overwhelming, after decades of veritable solitude. He’d never even had a birthday party.

 

Naruto is, of course, up front, a goofy grin on his face as he holds out a carefully wrapped gift.  Obito suspects the kid didn’t wrap it himself, but he can hardly bring himself to care, the gesture is so sweet.  Kakashi is _so_ gonna make fun of him for this later.

 

“It’s from all of us!” Naruto proclaims, practically shoving it into Obito’s hands.  The Uchiha can hardly process everything going on, and all the people here (really, did all of them care enough to congratulate him?).  Team Kakashi, Team Gai, Team 8, Team 10, Tsunade, Anko - hell, half the shinobi in the village, if not more. And now he’s crying in front of them, and his contact is probably going to come out, but he finds that he doesn’t care.

 

“Thank you,” he chokes out, sliding his thumb under a crease in the wrapping paper to lift the tape holding it together.  Inside is a book, but upon closer inspection, he realizes it is a photo album. He flips through the pages almost numbly - there are pictures of him with everyone, pictures he hadn’t even realized were taken (they must have been plotting this for awhile).  He’s torn between laughing and crying.

One with Naruto, them eating ramen together at Iruka’s.  With Yamato, watering a bed of daffodils together. With Sakura, visiting the Yamanaka store, him with a cheesy grin on his face as Sakura leans on the counter and is staring at Ino with a rather dreamy expression.  Gai with an arm slung around his shoulders as they walk through town. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino sitting with him during a sunset to watch fireflies. Sai attempting to teach him to paint. Tsunade slugging him in the shoulder.  Neji, and Lee walking with him in the park. Anko trying to convince him to pet a snake (his expression of terror forever immortalized). Choji bringing him lunch during a particularly gruelling training session (it takes time to get used to only using one eye, after all).  Shikamaru passing him during the Chuunin exams. Kurenai letting him hold Mirai.

 

And that old picture of Obito, Kakashi, Minato, and Rin, celebrating being a genin team.  His laughter is watery, he can’t help the sobbing now but he is laughing too, because he can’t believe the effort they’ve gone through to make him such a nice gift.

 

The final picture is him and Kakashi, foreheads touching with the stars framing him.  Yeah, that bastard definitely had a part in this. He was going to kill him later. For now, he’s feeling all warm and fuzzy, and murder is far from his mind.  He’s remembering all of these moments, and remembering why he loves his village. For all of Konoha’s faults...perhaps they are trying to be better. He wants to be a part of that.  Perhaps being hokage is a pipe dream, but...maybe there is hope left in the world, after all. Madara really is wrong.

 

“We wanted you to know how important you’ve become to us all,” Naruto explains, his expression earnest if not a bit sheepish.  The album _had_ been made without real permission, after all.  Obito manages a meek nod, relieved when he feels the weight of Kakashi’s hand on his shoulder.  It grounds him - he’d felt a bit weak at the knees.

“Thank you,” the Uchiha repeats, attempting to wipe away some of his tears without dislodging his contact.  “It means a lot to me,” he admits, “to know that...you all took the time to do this…”

 

Sakura steps up to their little group, a smirk on her lips.  “‘Course we did, dummy. Becoming a jonin is a big deal!” She opens her arms, and so does Naruto.  Obito hesitates for just a moment, not wanting to ruin the photo album, but Kakashi is already on top of it and has taken it from him.  The Uchiha’s expression lights up as he gives them a hug, squeezing extra tight in hopes of expressing just how grateful he is. When they relinquish him at last, he vaguely recognizes Tsunade’s voice as she shouts “let’s get the party started!” and music starts.  

 

Obito is swept up in the crowd, though he doesn’t really mind.  The cake is decorated to look like his mangekyo (kinda weird, but then again, so is he), and much to his pleasure, there is not a single drop of soup to be found.  It is, all in all, much better than anything he would’ve been doing with his grandfather or the weed, and not for the first time he thanks Kami for allowing him to be here.

 

* * *

 

 

“Obito, I think I forgot my keys again,” Kakashi says as they approach his apartment.  Obito is leaning on him, exhausted after a night of dancing and enough social interaction to last him a fucking year (not that he didn’t appreciate it, he just needs to recharge).  His face is a little flushed still (probably from that cocktail), his pulse quickened, and he’s not sure how he’s simultaneously wide awake and ready to fall asleep but he sure is.

 

“Bakashi…” he groans, smacking his hand against his forehead.  “We’re not breaking the window again. We can just use kamui. You know, the thing that lets us dimension hop instead of causing minor property damage.”

 

“Maa, but breaking the window gives me a much better view!” Kakashi protests, giving his partner a little nudge.  Obito glances at him, eye narrowed.

 

“Don’t tell me…” he puffs his cheeks out.  “You did not. You can’t be serious! You got us screamed at by the landlord all so you could look at my ass?” he stops leaning on Kakashi to level a glare at him, jabbing his pointer finger into his chest.  “I hate you!”

 

“No you don’t,” is the other man’s snide reply, and Obito wants to rip his stupid head off.  However, he’s pretty sure he’d regret that later, given that he likes the lips attached to that stupid head.

 

Instead of replying, Obito just growls in frustration and grabs onto Kakashi’s arm (a bit more tightly than he needs to, but whatever).  “Kamui!”

 

They land in a tumble, as Obito’s exhaustion wasn’t exactly lending to a smooth landing.  He lands on the bed, but Kakashi isn’t so lucky. “Ow…” the Hatake grumbles, rubbing his head as he sits up from his spot on the floor.  He’s pretty sure he hit his head against the bed frame somehow. “You did that on purpose!”

 

Obito smirks.  “Maybe,” he replies, stretching out like a cat and taking up at least two-thirds of the bed in doing so.  He reluctantly stands, holding a hand out to help Kakashi up (no one could say he wasn’t a benevolent boyfriend).  “Possibly because you forgot to get me a present,” he teases, going to their shared vanity and sitting down. He tucks the photo album into his drawer, wanting to keep it safe.  He removes the eyepatch and takes out his contacts, carefully placing them back in their case. Blind momentarily, he fumbles around for his _incredibly_ tacky pair of thick orange glasses.  He kicks off his shoes and returns to the bed, flopping down on it.  Kakashi is already there, his mask removed, and smiling.

 

“You really think I would leave you without a gift?” he asks, raising a brow.  “I would be a pretty rotten boyfriend if I did that.”

 

Obito snorts, looking up at the ceiling.  “I was joking,” he says, shaking his head.  “You were obviously involved with the other gift - I don’t need anything else, Kakashi.”

 

“So you don’t want it?” Kakashi is smirking, Obito doesn’t even have to look at him to know.

 

“You’re impossible,” the Uchiha mutters, but he turns to face his partner with a smile.  “If you have something, it’s not like I’ll say _no._ But I wasn’t expecting anything more,” he explains.

 

“Maa, I knew what you meant.  I just like to mess with you.”  Kakashi presses a kiss to his cheek before sitting up.  “Close your eyes!”

 

Obito obliges, snorting in amusement.  “Did you not wrap it, or something?” He hears Kakashi “tch” quietly before feeling a weight in his hands.  His brow furrows, and it’s admittedly taking quite a lot of self control not to just open his eyes because he’s dying to know what his boyfriend had gotten for him.

 

“You can open them,” Kakashi says, an air of triumph in his voice.  He watches as Obito’s eyes shoot open and he excitedly looks down at the object he’s now holding.

 

His old goggles.  Well, Obito is pretty sure they’re the same pair.  They look exactly the same, at least. There’s that feeling again - a lump forms in his throat and he holds them up, eyes wide.  “Holy shit,” he breaths, “did you really keep these all this time?”

 

“Rin put them on your memorial.  I took them,” Kakashi admits, his cheeks a little pink.  “I wanted something to remember you by.”

 

“Bakashi, you have my _eye,”_ Obito points out, tracing the frame of the goggles incredulously.  He thinks they’ll still fit - Kakashi must have adjusted them somehow.  “What more did you need?”

 

“I know, but…” Kakashi rubs the back of his neck.  “I wanted something orange, of yours. Just in case I...ever got to see it again,” he admits in a quiet voice.  Obito blinks.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Don’t make that face at me,” he murmurs, reaching over to caress Obito’s cheek.  He runs his fingers over the scars, tracing the pattern with a pensive expression.  “I know. I’m a sap.”

 

Obito’s face heats up and he laughs, unable to contain the goofy grin on his face.  “Yes, you are,” he replies. “Remember when we all discussed how they would show my sharingan with the goggles on if I ever became hokage, and you said how stupid that would look?”

 

“How could I forget?” Kakashi snorts.  “They _would_ look stupid, you know.  Can you imagine? Sharingan, carved on the outside of those tacky goggles?  It would suit you, though.”

 

Obito puts a hand to his chest in mock offense.  “How dare you!” he exclaims, barely able to suppress his smile.  “Frankly, I am shocked and offended that you would call me _tacky._ Unbelievable!”  He holds his hand over Kakashi’s.  “To speak this way to the head of the Uchiha clan...the insolence,” he jokes, but he clearly doesn’t mean anything by it.  He’s not certain he wants that title anyway (though maybe he really _is_ considered the head, at least in Konoha, because there’s no one else available to take the position).  

 

Kakashi can’t help but laugh, and he moves the goggles to the bedside table before pouncing on Obito and pinning him to the bed.  “And you call _me_ the idiot,” he playfully chides, his expression fond.  “Did you enjoy yourself tonight?”

 

Obito is blushing and he seems uncharacteristically shy underneath his partner’s gaze.  He nods. “Of course,” he replies. “I felt...something I haven’t in a long time.”

 

“Oh?” Kakashi raises a brow.

 

“Love for my village,” the Uchiha muses, meeting Kakashi’s gaze.  “I...think I finally understand how wrong my grandfather is, about the world being full of nothing but hatred and pain.”  His brows furrow. “I wish Madara could see that, but I think he’s likely too far gone at this point.” He sighs quietly, closing his eyes for a moment.  “He’s going to come after the rinnegan at some point, Kakashi.”

 

The other man’s expression darkens momentarily, before a cheerful grin replaces it once more.  “I’m glad to hear that you’ve rekindled some love for Konoha.”

 

“There are still problems with the shinobi system, of course,” Obito interjects, frowning a little as he thinks about it.  “But - well, I don’t think the way to solve them is to plunge the world into dreams anymore. Don’t get me wrong though - I would still like to help change things for the better.”

 

Kakashi snorts.  “I wouldn’t expect anything less, Obito,” he replies.  “Now, as much as I enjoy discussing your grandfather and potential political upheaval, that wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when I pinned you to the bed.”

 

Obito’s expression shifts into one of embarrassment and he laughs.  “Sorry, Kakashi. I didn’t mean to ruin the mood.”

 

“You didn’t ruin anything,” is the response, as Kakashi leans in to capture his lips.  Yeah, maybe changes to the political system of the shinobi world could wait until tomorrow after all.


	7. Madara, The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes finally confront good ol' Madara, who is kind of a dick. Maybe there's a heart in there somewhere, though.
> 
> Zetsu is actively oppressed because it's what he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this is so late again, but I hope you enjoy!

As it happens, maybe they shouldn’t have let Madara and Zetsu go ignored for so long.  Eventually, the aloe plant and the manipulative grandpa were bound to rear their ugly heads.

 

Kakashi had hoped it wouldn’t be so soon.  This was supposed to be Obito’s first mission as a jonin (though still a relatively easy one, a test of sorts).  Kill some bandits purportedly involved in human trafficking. Which, they had been, the bastards.

 

However, the mission wasn’t supposed to end up with them facing the one man the Hatake really hadn’t wanted to deal with.

 

“Why hello, Obito,” Madara’s tone is saccharine and his smile is dangerous.  He is standing beside Zetsu a few yards away from Kakashi’s team (comprised of Obito, Yamato, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai - thank goodness they were all here, otherwise they may have been screwed.  Really, they probably still are). His arms are crossed, one eye is closed, and his battle fan is strung across his back. Yeah, this is bad. “My dearest grandson, did you ever plan to tell me about your little betrayal?  Not that it is of any consequence.”

 

Obito tenses, eyes widening as Madara stares him down.  He clenches his hands into fists, trying to hide the fact that his whole frame is shaking like a fucking leaf because if there is anyone who scares him anymore, it is _Madara._  He knows the question is rhetorical - Madara has never really cared for his opinion.  “What do you really want?” he demands, though he already knows what the answer is. His mouth is dry and his whole body feels like lead despite how shaky he is - _is he really strong enough to face off against Madara?  Will he ever be?_ The thoughts only serve to aid the panic bubbling up in his chest.  For a brief moment, he’s worried he’s going to throw up.

 

It’s clear: Madara wants the _rinnegan._ Not that Obito really uses it much - but still, it would be in their best interest to keep it out of Madara’s eye socket.  Two of them would spell really bad news for the shinobi world as a whole.

 

“Are you wearing glasses?” Madara asks, dodging the question and raising a brow.  Obito supposes that’s fair, given that he avoided his grandfather’s question first.  “I can hardly believe you’re a Uchiha, Obito! Don’t you know that we never wear glasses?”  He is stalling. Or maybe he’s so arrogant that he thinks he can waste time like this. He might be right about that, though Obito is loathe to admit it.

 

“I actually like to _see,”_ is Obito’s snarky response, though it lacks his usual brand of bitchy.  He scans the horizon, chewing on his lip. They don’t exactly have many options here, as far as a plan of attack goes.

 

Kakashi takes a deep breath, resisting the urge to make an attempt at punching Madara before their team even decides what to do.  He can see gears shifting in Yamato’s head, at least. He has a feeling Obito could keep Madara distracted, but that isn’t necessarily something he wants to subject his partner to.  Not unless they absolutely have to. He doesn’t know all of what happened in that cave, but he’s getting a pretty good idea from how Obito is shaking beside him. He knows a trauma response when he sees one.  

 

Madara is smirking.  He steps closer, his botanical partner following but remaining silent for now.  “Ah, but that’s just it, isn’t it? You think you’re truly seeing now?” he asks, his amusement clear.  “How precious! This is hardly your first _brilliant_ epiphany though, now is it?  How many times have you started _truly seeing?_ ”

 

Obito frowns.  “Don’t even try it,” he hisses - though the seeds of doubt have been planted.  “I’m not the same person I was - I’m not so trusting anymore, I’m not so stupid.”  He closes his eyes momentarily, digging his nails into his palm as he steels himself.  He’s trying to convince himself just as much as his grandfather, and he feels as if there is a pit in his stomach.  “I had to be pretty stupid to listen to you,” he says at last, opening his eyes again and meeting Madara’s gaze. “You made me think there was nothing left but despair in this world through events _you_ manipulated…” he is trembling again, but now from anger.  Not just at Madara, but at himself. “I believe it is you who is blind.  Perhaps you should invest in a pair of glasses, _gramps._ ”  He sneers.  “I’ve chosen my path, and I’ve chosen my loved ones over madness.”

 

Madara stares at Obito for a moment then, his eyes narrowed.  That comment stings. Not that Obito really _knows_ that he had chosen the so-called “madness” over his own loved ones, but still.  Brat. Even the brief flash of red eyes and white hair and that stupid blue armor makes his heart squeeze just a little bit.  He’s going to make them pay for that one.

 

Kakashi glances over at Yamato, Sai, and Sakura, who all seem to understand what Obito is doing.  He gives them a near imperceptible nod and shifts a little closer to them, hoping Naruto would understand and also move into formation.  Sakura tugs at Naruto’s sleeve to get his attention, but the boy seems rather distracted by the conversation occurring.

 

This _is_ Naruto Kakashi is thinking about.  He isn’t sure what he expects.

 

Madara looks at the other Uchiha and laughs, throwing his head back.  “Perhaps, to some extent, you are really seeing for the first time,” he muses.  A small part of him is proud - Uchiha _are_ supposed to be smart, after all.  He’s still bitter. “How _did_ you escape my genjutsu, anyway?  You weren’t supposed to realize that you are soulmates.”  He says this rather casually, as if he hadn’t just revealed something rather staggering.  As if it hadn’t been staggering when he had discovered his own soulmate (though he didn’t know _who_ had concealed it from him way back then).

 

Obito is still for a moment as he processes this information.  Escape. Genjutsu. Weren’t supposed to realize. “What?” he asks dumbly.  He’s really hoping Madara isn’t serious about this one. Looking back, he supposes it does make sense.  He’s always sworn he would catch glimpses of the red on the Akatsuki robes, sometimes (though he’d thought it was wistful thinking, until now).  

 

“You really shouldn’t have sent Obito out in an orange mask,” Kakashi chimes in at last, his tone cheerful.  “Or maybe the universe simply didn’t want you to succeed. Who knows?”

 

Madara rubs his chin thoughtfully.  “It was admittedly weaker on you, Hatake.  And Obito - you know how he is. When he gets his heart set on something, he simply won’t let it go.  He was dead set on wearing an orange mask.” He is staring again, and the younger Uchiha squirms a bit under his scrutiny.  “You still haven’t answered my question.”

 

“I don’t owe you any answers,” Obito grits his teeth.  He may also just not want to admit that he has no clue how he broke free of the genjutsu, but that’s neither here nor there.  He steps forward, in front of his companions, and he levels an angry glare at his family member. “It probably just wasn’t strong enough once our sharingan met again.  You always told me the sharingan are most powerful when together.”

 

“We’re wasting time, Lord Madara,” black Zetsu hisses, a frown on his face.  “Take the eye, take the eye!”

 

Madara waves the fern off, “tch”ing quietly.  “Hush, hush. It’s no fun if we can’t play around a little first.”  He steps forward again, not caring if the plant follows or not. “You may be right, though I carefully crafted that genjutsu…” he sighs dramatically.  “A shame, really. Perhaps if I had the kotoamatsukami…” he seems genuinely annoyed for a moment, and Obito fights the urge to groan.

 

He’s heard his grandfather’s speech about _that_ one far too many times now.  He resists the urge to say something snarky like “should’ve thought about that before ignoring the slaughter of the Uchiha clan.”  He tries not to think about that anyway, because he remembers seeing little Shisui and Itachi while spying on the village and yeah, no, now is _not_ the time.  He could angst about them later.

 

“The what?” Naruto asks rather loudly, nearly stepping out of their little formation.  Sakura grabs him by the wrist to stop him, and he gives her a strange look. “Can ya stop talking nonsense?!  Obviously you interrupted our mission because you want something!”

 

Yamato has to resist the urge to face palm.  Sai is smiling awkwardly (not sure what to do as usual), and Sakura looks like she wants to scream.  Kakashi just smiles behind his mask, and Obito glances at Naruto with a rather dejected expression, knowing that they would have to listen to some form of the speech now.  Damnit.

 

“Ah, so your friends _do_ speak,” Madara’s grin is wide.  “Should I indulge in the jinchuuriki’s question, Obito?” he steps closer once more.  He doesn’t bother waiting for an answer. “It was one of the most powerful genjutsus.  I won’t get into particulars, but it would have made achieving the Infinite Tsukoyomi so much easier.  But, alas, it was utterly _wasted._ ”

 

Naruto is giving him a blank stare.  “I don’t really understand most of what you said there, if I’m gonna be honest.”

 

Madara blinks.  “...Would you like me to repeat it?” he asks, furrowing his brows.  “It’s really not that complicated-”

 

“Please, gramps, _spare us,”_ Obito interrupts, pinching the bridge of his nose.  “I can’t listen to your kotoamatsukami rant again!”

 

Naruto looks like he wants to disagree, but luckily Sakura clamps a hand over his mouth.  Obito silently thanks her.

 

The older Uchiha raises a brow.  “Hmph. If you insist. I personally find my ‘rants,’ as you call them, enlightening.  I don’t expect children to fully understand anyway, I suppose.” He flips his hair rather dramatically, his expression shifting into a smirk once more.  “Now then - I really thought you’d learned your lesson the first time you had friends, Obito!. I guess I need to kill them all again to get you to see just how awful this world is...fret not, they’ll all be alive in your sweet dreams anyway.”  He reaches behind to take the fan off of his back, brandishing it with and excited expression. “See if you can entertain me!”

 

Zetsu is fluttering behind him, an equally eager expression on both sides of his face.  “Yes, lord Madara! Take the eye back, so that our plan can be completed! They don’t stand a chance against you!”  It’s as if he’s an overgrown cheerleader. 

 

Obito isn’t sure whether to scream or cry, because this _isn’t_ what he intended in begging Madara to spare them the stupid speech.  Maybe they should’ve let Naruto talk more after all. The kid is probably better at distracting than he is.  Something tells him that Madara would not be very receptive to Naruto, however, given his Uchiha god-complex.

 

He doesn’t realize how long he’s been day dreaming until he feels someone yank hard on his arm to tug him backwards.  His eyes go wide and he raises a hand to his mouth, ready to blast a fireball at the offender, but it was just Kakashi. Obito sees the grass burnt where he was previously standing and he pales a little bit.  “Thank you,” he manages, turning to the offending attacker. Madara is leering at them.

 

“Pay attention, Obito, or this is really no fun!”

 

“I have no intention of staying,” Obito hisses in response.  He grits his teeth, his gaze meeting with Kakashi’s momentarily, before disappearing into kamui.  

 

“He left us!” Sakura’s eyes go wide in panic, her voice shrill, hoping her act is convincing enough.  Their plan isn’t much, really, but they hope to annoy Madara enough to make him leave, at least.

 

“What?!” Naruto’s teeth are showing and she has to suppress a laugh - well, it’s fooled him, at least.   “He wouldn’t- well, even if he did, we don’t need his help to defeat this corpse!” he points a finger at Madara accusingly, making the other man bristle.

 

“You little fool, I will make you eat your words!  I won’t be a corpse any longer soon enough! I just need that blasted eye - Obito, get back here!”  he shouts, though he knows it will have little effect. It certainly does not make him any less annoyed.

 

Sai releases several ink birds, a passive smile on his face.  They fly past Madara and bullet straight toward Zetsu, making the cactus shriek in response and scramble closer to Madara.  Yamato’s narrows his eyes - this isn’t the Zetsu they know. He is most definitely putting on an act for “Lord Madara,” though he doesn’t know _why._

 

The question will have to wait until later.  He slams a hand to the ground, wood rumbling beneath the surface of the earth and sprouting out, rushing towards Zetsu and Madara.  Sakura takes advantage of this, hopping onto one of the blocks and using them as stepping-stones as she charges towards their enemies.  

 

Rather than step out of the way like a normal person might, Madara opts to grab Zetsu by the shoulders and hide behind him, allowing the plant-man to get plowed in the face by Sakura’s chakra-strengthened fist.  She seems surprised for a moment that she managed to hit either of them - the attack was far from subtle, after all, but that was the intent.

 

She gets one more punch in before one of Sai’s larger birds swoops down, and she deftly climbs on to get out of Madara and Zetsu’s immediate range.  The Uchiha pushes his minion aside now, puffing out his chest. “You know, children, I’m really only here for the rinnegan. If you would be so kind as to bring Obito back so that I may take it, then I would let all of you live so that you may enjoy sweet dreams when the time comes.”  He is staring at Kakashi now, a predatory smile on his face.

 

Kakashi narrows his eyes.  “What a pathetic lie,” he replies.  “You have no interest in sparing lives.  And I will _never_ let you touch him again.”  He can feel his face growing hot, his tongue twitchy.  He wants to say more - but perhaps antagonizing Madara too much would be a bad choice, right now.

 

Madara laughs, brandishing his gunbai once again.  “How sweet. And curious, really, given how many terrible things Obito has done…” he stops, as if to ponder, and taps his chin.  “Why, he’s even responsible for the death of your sensei! You certainly are _forgiving_ , aren’t you?”

 

Kakashi is about to respond - he really wants to knock that man’s teeth out - but Naruto gets there first.

 

“We’re not here to listen to you jabber, you old fart!” He yells, crossing his arms and sneering.  “We’re not like you - we’ll never sell out our friends just to make our own lives easier! That’s not what friendship is about!”

 

The Uchiha quirks a brow.  “What did you just call me?” he asks rather incredulously.  

“I believe he called you an old fart,” Kakashi says, smirking underneath his mask.  While childish, the insult cools his temper just a bit. Madara balls his hands into fists.

 

“I am not old!” he protests.  “I am not even graying yet! Look at me - I’m beautiful!  Take it back!”

 

“Old fart, old fart!” Sakura jeers, her eyes lighting up, and Madara scrunches his nose in anger.

 

“Be quiet!  I will destroy you!”

 

“Lord Madara, perhaps we should focus more upon the task at hand,” black Zetsu attempts, rubbing his still rather sore cheek.  “If Obito is gone for now, this is a waste of our time.”

 

Madara shoots him a glare.  “But-”

 

“We could be locating the other jinchuuriki...we should save this one until you are restored to your real body,” Zetsu has a hand clamped on the Uchiha’s wrist now, and is staring him dead in the eye.

 

Yamato watches this interaction with narrowed eyes.  He’ll most definitely have to have a chat with Lady Tsunade about this troubling dynamic.  

 

Madara grits his teeth, looking ready to protest, but his shoulders slump.  He turns his gaze to Kakashi for a moment, something flickering deep in his eyes.  “I’ll have to punish you later, then. Goodbye for now.” His smile does not seem as genuine this time as he turns to walk away.

 

No one stops him.  Naruto moves to, at first, but Sai’s gentle hand on his arm makes him pause.

 

After several awkward minutes, Obito finally emerges from kamui.  He looks around, relieved to find Madara gone. “I assume it worked?”

 

“Like a charm!” Kakashi replies, reaching over to take Obito’s hand.  “Brilliant scheming, my dear.”

 

Obito rolls his eyes.  “You give me far too much credit.  I’m sure you guys continued the performance on perfectly.”

 

Naruto stares at them in confusion.  “What? We’re not going to beat the tar out of him?”

 

“In time,” Yamato responds with a smile.  “Don’t worry.”

 

“Yeah.  We’ll have to deal with him at some point.”


	8. The "L" Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Obito attempt to talk it out. It doesn't go so well. Naruto isn't really as naive as he seems, and oh, Zetsu finally drops the L word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update again! Thank you so much for all of the comments, kudos, and bookmarks! I greatly appreciate it <3

Obito finds himself standing across from Kakashi in the kitchen, the air heavy with words unsaid.  He’s patched up his old robe and started wearing the Uchiha crest again - he wishes right now he wasn’t wearing it.  It’s synonymous with everything wrong that he has done. Kakashi is staring at him with an almost unreadable expression, and he shifts uncomfortably.

 

“You may as well just say what’s on your mind,” he says at last, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes a little.  To say he’s got a bad feeling about this would be to put it mildly.  

 

“Was he lying about you killing Minato-sensei, Obito?”

 

The room goes silent.  Even the dogs sense the atmosphere, shuffling to the bedroom to avoid the oncoming storm.

 

The Uchiha tenses.  “...No,” he says at great length, breaking eye contact when Kakashi frowns.

“That was you, that night then.  With the nine tails. You’re the reason Naruto is even a jinchuuriki?”  His arms are crossed as he leans against the counter. He’s digging his nails into his skin, eyes narrowed, and it’s hard to contain his anger.  

 

“Yes.”  Obito’s voice is barely a whisper, and he turns away.  “It’s my fault. He should hate my guts. I killed both his parents.  Doomed him to a life of distrust and hatred from the villagers.” He stares down at the ground, gripping his glasses tightly.  “Madara wasn’t lying.” He wishes it wasn’t the truth, but he doesn’t want to lie. What good would it do, anyway?

 

“So before...when you said that Minato would be alive, if you had never been born...you meant that literally?”  Kakashi knows it’s a cruel question, but he can’t help himself. He deserves answers, and he’s _pissed._ He has a right to be.  They both know this, but it still stings.  It doesn’t even feel good to ask the question. 

 

Obito stares at Kakashi for a moment, looking utterly lost.  “Yes,” he answers, finding it hard to elaborate at first. “It’s my fault.  I killed Minato. I killed Kushina. I have no excuses.” He could give an excuse, if he wanted to.  Madara made him do it, or he was probably considered legally insane - but excuses won’t change anything, and no one else wants them anyway.  “...I’m sorry,” he says, voice cracking. “I am.”

 

Kakashi steps closer, grabbing on to Obito’s shirt sleeve.  “Sorry doesn’t bring them back, Obito. Sorry doesn’t fix anything.”

 

The Uchiha closes his eyes for a moment, trying not to allow himself to crumble.  He feels the anger swelling in his stomach., but swallows it back. He can’t solve his problems that way.  Kakashi has a right to feel angry at him. A right to hate him, really. It’s taking a lot of self control not to say that out loud.  He feels sick.

 

Obito knows that really, saying such a thing wouldn’t help.  It would only make things worse. It would be a guilt trip, manipulative...and he refuses to be his grandfather any longer.  It’s time to own up for his mistakes. “I know,” is his response. He doesn’t pull away when Kakashi’s grip is tight enough to hurt.  “It’s all I can offer, though.”

 

“How about a fucking explanation?” Kakashi is digging his fingernails into Obito’s skin.  “It led to the ruin of your clan. They were killed for what you did. Innocent people included.  Surely you knew the Uchiha would be blamed for the Kyuubi attack, with the history of the village.  You always said you wanted to be hokage, why would you _kill_ the hokage?  Our sensei?” He knows he isn’t making a whole lot of sense, his questions jumbled.    It doesn’t matter, though. Not really.

 

“You always idolized him too much,” Obito mutters, finally tugging his arm away and taking a step back.  He rubs at it a little. “I...didn’t realize it would get them all killed. I - we...we thought it would lead to civil war, perhaps, or ideally the coup would succeed.  We never imagined…” he pinches the bridge of his nose, his shoulders slumping and his voice breaking. “I didn’t want them all to die. But my hands were tied.” The Uchiha massacre is largely his fault.  No wonder Itachi had wanted him dead. He wishes, for hardly the first time, that he could go back and fix things. Unfortunately, that’s not possible (and not helping things in the meantime, either). It hurts, thinking about his family.  Thinking about any of this.

 

Perhaps that’s why it’s important _to_ think about it.  Ugh.

 

Kakashi’s eyes narrow, but he doesn’t come closer.  “Minato was a great sensei. He was a great man in general.  He deserves to be idolized.” The Uchiha stuff doesn’t mean as much to him.  He’d lost teammates in ANBU, sure, but Minato is more important. He’d only brought it up because - because...he wants Obito to feel even worse.  A vindictive sentiment, but he can’t help it.

 

The Uchiha glares at the ground.  He tastes familiar bitterness on his tongue, but doesn’t hold it back this time.  Clearly, no punches are being held on Kakashi’s end, so he allows himself this. “Minato-sensei loved you and Rin,” he grits out.  “For good reason. I can’t blame him, really. You were both incredibly talented. Especially you. And you were alone. So it makes sense.  But he never paid a whole lot of attention to me. I was the Uchiha with no sharingan. He didn’t recognize me _even when his life depended on it.”_  

 

“You know he loved you too,” the Hatake balls his hands into fists.  “That’s a piss poor excuse for what you did, you bastard.”  

 

“It’s not an excuse, Kakashi.”  Obito shrugs. The words hurt, but he deserves this.   Besides, it’s probably best that they try to talk this out anyway.  “You wanted an explanation.” He runs a hand through his overly long hair.  He thinks vaguely that he needs a haircut. “Minato always came too late, didn’t he?” The question is rhetorical.  “He was too late to save me from that boulder. Too late to save Rin. Too late even for his own wife.” He looks up at the ceiling.  “I’m sorry,” he whispers. Perhaps that had crossed the line. “I regret what I did. He didn’t deserve death, and neither did Kushina.  I’m not making excuses. Just trying to tell you why I went along with Madara’s plan.”

 

Kakashi does not reply for some time, stewing in his thoughts.  “I think...I need some space,” he says at last, his hands shaking.  For a moment there, he had really wanted to punch Obito, but it’s passed now.  He somehow doubts that it would have truly made him feel better, anyway. He just needs some time to think, that’s all.

 

Obito looks, for a second, like he has been slapped in the face.  It fades quickly into apathy. “Right. Of course. I’ll…” he glances at the couch. His options are slim, and he thinks Kakashi means more than kicking him out of the bed.  That’s fair. “Well, I’ll leave you be.” He does not give Kakashi time to respond, vanishing into kamui. The Hatake lets out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, and slumps onto the couch.

 

He’s not sure how to feel.  He hates to admit it, but Obito’s absence already hurts. 

 

* * *

 

Naruto is surprised, to say the least, when he hears a knock on his door at such a time at night (what is it, 11:30?).  He stretches and clambers out of bed, getting to the door after the fifth round of three knocks. Whoever it is is certainly insistent.  He opens the door and is met with Obito, which is...odd.

 

He’s not the type to show up unannounced.

 

“Hiya!” Naruto greets, a cheerful, albeit tired smile on his face.  “Is everything alright, or-”

 

“I have to tell you something, Naruto.”  Obito’s voice is solemn. Something bad must’ve happened.  Naruto’s cheerful demeanor doesn’t dissipate - no need to jump to any crazy conclusions, after all.

 

“Well, come on in and tell me, then!” 

 

“It’s…” Obito shakes his head.  “I can’t. I don’t think you’ll want me in your house after I tell you.”

 

The blonde stares at his friend as if he’s grown a third head.  “Don’t be silly, you’re always welcome over here.” He glances back into his rather disheveled apartment.  “Though, uh...it is rather messy…”

 

“Naruto, I was the one who killed your parents,” Obito blurts out, and the exclamation hangs in the air heavily for a minute or so.  Those sixty seconds are some of the tensest of the Uchiha’s life.

 

“Yeah, I know,” is all that Naruto says as he walks back into his apartment.  Obito expects the door to slam, but it doesn’t. In fact, the kid looks at him expectantly.  “Aren’t you coming in?”

 

“Wh…”

 

“No offense, Obito, but it wasn’t too hard to put two and two together.”  Naruto smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. “Was it really so important that you had to come over in the middle of the night?”

 

Obito stares at him, slack-jawed.  “I...guess not?”

 

Naruto snorts and rolls his eyes, tugging Obito inside by the arm and shutting the door.  “Y’know, for a smart guy, you don’t understand a lot of things.”

 

Obito is still staring, bug-eyed.  “You’ve known, and you still...were my friend?”

 

“Well, I’m still your friend, but yeah.”  The young man smiles and makes his way to the kitchen.  “Want some chips? I was just about to grab a snack then go to bed.”

 

“...um…”

 

“I’ll just get you a bowl.”  

 

Obito doesn’t respond, mutely accepting the food placed into his hands.  He finally closes his gaping mouth and rubs his chin as he takes a seat on the couch.  “Forgive me, Naruto, I just...don’t understand.”

 

Naruto sits next to him, reaching into his own bowl and stuffing several chips into his mouth.  Still chewing, he says, “I figured you were the one, after asking around about how my parents died,” he explains.  “But, well - I can tell you’ve changed! I’m a firm believer in people deserving second chances.”

 

The Uchiha nods.  He supposes that makes sense, given the kid’s...fascination with his little cousin Sasuke, and bringing him back to the village despite everything.  He can’t help but feel that he doesn’t deserve the same chance. “...I…” he closes his eyes for a moment, the familiar feeling of tears welling suffocating him for a moment.  “I’m sorry,” he says at last, his voice thick. “I’m sorry for what I’ve done.” 

 

Naruto’s smile fades a bit as he sets his bowl down on the coffee table.  “...I appreciate that,” he replies. “I’ve already forgiven you, but - yeah, apologies help.”

 

Obito looks over at him and he offers a small smile.  “I don’t know how a world so terrible as this produced someone as good as you,” he muses, “but I am so thankful that it did.”  He gives Naruto’s arm a small squeeze. “Thank you...for forgiveness, and for allowing me to atone.”

 

The blonde’s smile reappears, and he reaches around Obito’s bowl to give him a somewhat-awkwardly-positioned hug.  “No need to thank me!” he replies cheerfully. “I am still curious why you’re here so late at night, though.” He lets go and returns to snacking.

 

Obito rubs the back of his neck.  “Well, uh - Kakashi...wanted some space,” he explains.  “When we...talked about this same subject.” He sighs. “And I just felt like I should tell you too, because I need to own up for my actions.  I’ll get out of your hair, I just...well, needed to come clean I suppose.”

 

Naruto hesitates.  “You’re welcome to stay the night, you know…”

 

“No, no,” the Uchiha shakes his head and he stands.  “I ought to get going, but...thank you for your kindness.”  He sets his untouched bowl of chips down and bows his head. “Goodnight, Naruto.”

 

The Uzumaki is about to insist that Obito stay, but the man has vanished into kamui before he gets the chance.

 

* * *

 

The source of chakra coming from the woods outside of Konoha is, undeniably, that of his grandson.  Well, to say it is a source is to downplay it, perhaps - it’s as if there’s an explosion of chakra in the middle of the forest.  Madara hesitates, refraining from getting too close for now.

 

He has come without Zetsu, in hopes of getting a chance to talk to Obito without interference from the blasted plant.  Lately, he has found the creature to be a source of annoyance, rather than actual advice. Besides - this is a moment for family, not for strange creatures...Zetsu would hardly be a boon.

 

The “fight” two weeks ago (he hardly considers such an interaction a true fight, not really) still troubles him for reasons he cannot quite pinpoint.  He’s hoping to get some answers. Silently, he drops from the tree he had been perched upon, and he moves closer.

 

He creeps forward, stopping at the edge of what he believes used to be a clearing.  Obito is in the middle, surrounded by saplings, bushes, flowers, and overly tall grass.  His eyes were closed, but as soon as Madara steps into the light, they snap open. 

 

“...it took longer than I expected for you to find me.”

 

Madara snorts, kneeling in front of the other man.  Neither makes a move for their weapon. “Well, I wasn’t looking until yesterday,” he replies.  He isn’t going to admit _why_ it has taken so long.

 

“You didn’t send Zetsu.”  Not a question. Obito’s brows are furrowed and he is eyeing Madara suspiciously, but he isn’t running away - that’s a good sign.

 

“No.  I wouldn’t send him to take care of a family matter.”

 

Obito breaks their eye contact.  “Family,” he echoes. “...Is that what I am to you, Madara?  Really?” It’s hard to believe.

 

The question takes Madara off guard.  He frowns. “What do you mean?”

 

“What _am_ I to you?” the other man asks, shifting to cross his arms. 

 

“Ah.”  Madara looks off into the distance for a moment, pondering how to answer.  The truth is...convoluted. Obito has been Madara, but...not anymore, and that is hardly fair to him anyhow.  Obito is his grandson, and his own person. “Family,” he says at great length. “You are Obito Uchiha, my family...and I haven’t really acted accordingly, have I?” He returns his gaze to the man in front of him, and really _looks._

 

To say Obito is haggard is an understatement, really.  There are deep circles under his eyes, his hair is a tangled mess, and there is even stubble on his chin.  His eyes are bloodshot from a combination of crying and lack of sleep. His chakra reserves are pitiful - he must have been here for awhile now, growing the surrounding plants.  Madara’s gaze softens a tad. “Will you let me cut your hair?” he asks, “I know you prefer it short.” His grandson is...frail. Not a word often used to describe him. His robe is too baggy.  He has half a mind to go chastise that soulmate of his, but the thought is fleeting. He’s self-destructive enough to recognize it in others. This is not Kakashi’s fault (well, maybe a little bit, but Madara finds that his temper is improved without the flytrap to rile him up).

 

Obito blinks.  “Well, I…” he hesitates, but sensing no hostility, he nods.  “Okay.” He watches as Madara stands, shoulders tensing out of habit as he moves behind him.  “I think it’s kind of an understatement to say you weren’t treating me like family,” he mutters, not sure if he really wants to be heard or not.

 

Madara drops his hand from Obito’s hair, clenching his kunai a bit more tightly for a moment.  “You’re right.” He sighs, once more gathering the mess of hair in one hand. He cuts off the portion with the blade, the chop messy but not _too_ bad, considering how long it has been seen he’s done this.  The last time...Obito was still a teenager. “And I apologize, for that.”  He bites the tip of his tongue as he portions off another section of hair, trying to make it as even as possible as he slices off more hair.  It’s difficult to say just how sorry he truly is. That will have to suffice for now. “Am I correct in assuming that that was your main motivation for leaving?”

 

“Partially.”  Obito watches as tufts of his hair fall to the ground, hating to admit how soothing this is.  Curse his weak...well, not _heart_ , but you get the point.  “There’s also the fact that my soulmate is, you know, _alive._ ”  He does not hide the bitterness in his tone.  “Which I would have known a lot earlier had _someone_ not fucked me over.”

 

“...I suppose that is a fairly compelling reason.”  Madara snips some more of Obito’s hair off, uncertain whether to say more.  He decides against it. He _had_ fucked Obito over.

 

“Who was your soulmate?” Obito asks, and the older man tenses.

 

“I fail to see how that’s relevant.”  His lips are pressed into a thin line, and his nostrils flare in irritation, but this does not dissuade Obito from pressing further.  He’s up to something.

 

“I was just curious,” he replies.  “Because, well - you learned the jutsu from Zetsu, right?”  Oh yes. He’s certainly up to something.

Madara nods, finally finishing the haircut.  “Yes…” he says, tentative.  

 

` “Why did he need to use it?  How does he know it?”

 

The question gives Madara pause.  He stands again, trying to hide his troubled expression.  “I suppose I hadn’t thought of that,” he says, his nose scrunching.  “My soulmate and I...we didn’t realize until it was too late. It was as if someone had pulled the wool over our eyes…” he looks over at Obito, his eyes widening a bit.  “It was when I awakened my mangekyou, the first time that I saw blue…” he trails off, not enjoying the implications. 

Obito stands up as well, gripping on to Madara’s arms.  “Gramps, doesn’t that strike you as odd? Don’t you think-”

 

He is unable to finish the sentence.  He lets out a cry, coughing up a mouthful of blood, and slumps forward unnaturally around the kunai sticking out of his chest.  Madara jumps forward, ready to catch him, but he freezes in place once he realizes who is responsible.

 

“Zetsu! What are you-”

 

“No need to play coy, _Lord_ Madara,” Zetsu is still holding on to the kunai lodged in Obito’s chest, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.  “Thank you for keeping him distracted...our plan worked perfectly! How delightful.”

 

“Madara…” Obito grits back another cough, blood dripping down his chin.  “I trusted you. Don’t you see, he’s using you!”

 

“Obito-” Madara reaches out again, eyes still wide in disbelief.  _Why had Zetsu disobeyed him?  What is he doing?_ He feels familiar panic bubbling in his chest.Zetsu is pulling the strings here.

 

The plant does not give Madara the chance to finish, ripping the kunai out of Obito’s flesh and sending the young man reeling.  Obito lands face down in the grass, blood pooling around him.  He groans, but makes no other sound.

 

A scene all too familiar.

 

“Now, Lord Madara, shall we proceed?”

 

Madara does not respond, gritting his teeth and curling his fingers into fists.  “Proceed with what?” he asks, eyes narrowed. “Hopefully you mean healing my grandson, because I certainly don’t recall this being part of our plan!”  He stamps his foot, reminiscent of a petulant child who hadn’t gotten what he wanted. If only it was truly so innocent. 

 

Zetsu chuckles.  “...don’t worry. He won’t need it, Lord Ma-da-ra.”  He strings out the name, smirking and leaning down beside Obito.  

 

Madara stares, dumbstruck for a moment.  He can practically hear his grandson telling him _I told you so!_

 

If only.  “I don’t suppose commanding you will have any effect?” he asks, though he already knows the answer.  He feels a headache coming on.

 

“Lord Madara...I’m simply doing what you are too weak to do.  I never expected you to go soft on me.” Zetsu relishes in the disgusted expression Madara has as he splits into his two halves.

 

The Uchiha turns away, still grimacing.  He stays silent for a few moments, mulling over his options.  He’s tempted to strike down the damn creature now, but he doesn’t want to risk hurting Obito further in the fight.  Waiting until later would only further jeopardize his grandson further. His thoughts are interrupted by Obito’s voice, though it sounds a bit deeper than usual.

 

“Alright, _Madara_.  Let us finish the plan.”

 

Madara turns back around, uncertain what is waiting for him.  He is looking at Obito, but not really. Black Zetsu has attached himself to his grandson’s body, black stitching going down his middle and cutting him almost in half.  Obito’s eye is closed, but the rinnegan - now _Zetsu’s_ rinnegan, is open and staring at him with utter malice.

 

Well, shit.


	9. Not Doomsday Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke returns to the village. Tsunade gets an even bigger headache. Kakashi is worried and Obito is having another bad day.
> 
> Zetsu is kind of the worst, on top of all of that.

“Are you absolutely certain, Tenzou?”  Tsunade watches the man in front of her closely, though it’s not as if he’s one to kid around about such things.  She’s just having a hard time believing her ears.

 

“Yes, Lady Tsunade.  The Zetsu creature was acting strangely in our brief skirmish with him and Madara Uchiha.”  Tenzou’s brow is furrowed. “I believe our primary target should be Zetsu.” He shuffles in place.  “Madara was quite distracted by his grandson, as you had predicted. Zetsu was not pleased.”

 

“Madara Uchiha has been an enemy of the Hidden Leaf for many decades,” she replies, picking up a pen and starting to write down what he is saying.  “You really think this is not his plan? You think his resolve is wavering?”

 

Tenzou sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.  “I knew you would think me crazy for suggesting it, my lady.  Please hear me out, though.” He lowers his hand, and looks her in the eyes.  “Previously, Zetsu has acted as nothing but a subordinate no matter who he was with.  The masked man, any of the Akatsuki members - he did not take on a leading role. But with Madara, he behaved differently.  Not entirely in charge, but...enough that I noticed.” He clasps his hands together. “As if Zetsu has been waiting for some time and is growing...impatient.  He should be the one we prioritize. I don’t think he can be reasoned with, whereas I believe Obito could reason with Madara.”

 

Tsunade frowns as she scratches down her notes.  “...I’ll...consider it,” she says at last. “If you can explain your theory a bit better for me.  I just don’t see how that creature could possibly be controlling  _ Madara.”   _ She chews on her lip.  “And I’m not certain Obito would really be able to,” she admits.  “He’s trying his best to be a good man, but...his resolve might waver.”

 

“Well, I don’t think that, exactly,” Tenzou shakes his head, waving his hands in tandem.  “I just think that perhaps Zetsu is more than just a servant. He’s pulling a few more strings than we previously thought.”  He rubs the back of his neck. “And pardon my audacity, but I do believe Obito is more than capable. Through my observation of him, he is erratic at times, but quite charismatic when he wants to be.  Besides, the interactions between Madara and Obito are exactly as you thought they would be. Is that not a sign indicative of success?” 

 

She finishes writing and sets down the pen, chuckling wryly.  “Well, I suppose we can direct some of our attention to Zetsu,” she reasons.  “Though I still believe Madara Uchiha is the bigger threat...perhaps you are right, and we can allow Obito to handle him.”  She may have her doubts, but they need every edge they can possibly get. She’d rather not be known as the hokage who allowed the village to be destroyed, after all.

 

For a moment, Tenzou opens his mouth to mention something, but he thinks better of it.  “Thank you, Lady Tsunade,” he bows his head and turns to leave. “I will inform Team Kakashi of your decision.”

 

The hokage watches him walk away, resting her chin on the palm of her hand as she ponders their discussion.  Surely, Madara isn’t being controlled by a  _ plant,  _ right?  The idea seems quite absurd, but she trusts Tenzou’s judgement.  If he’s right, it certainly makes her life easier.

 

* * *

“Sakura, you have to help me!”

 

“Mm.”

 

“His chakra.  It’s gone!”

 

Sakura sighs and looks up from her clipboard of test results to find her sensei frantically pacing in front of her.  “Whose?” she asks, though in retrospect the question is rather silly. Obviously he’s talking about Obito. She’s noticed too.  In fact, most of the shinobi in the village with even a smidgen of sensing capability have probably noticed by now. Whatever he had been doing out there, it wasn’t exactly...subtle.

 

“Obito’s chakra!  It’s gone! He’s not out there anymore, and I don’t know where he went!”  Kakashi’s hands are in his hair and he seems on the verge of a meltdown (which, knowing Obito’s...history, is fair).  

 

She sighs, setting her clipboard down.  She’s probably not going to get anymore work done today - not that she’s really complaining. __ “He’s been out in the woods now for two weeks, right?  Maybe he finally got bored. Did you check home?” 

 

He crosses his arms.  “I would’ve been able to tell if he was home,” he replies.  “His chakra signature is very distinct, and he’s been using a  _ lot  _ while he was out there…” he drops his hands from his hair and clasps them together instead, fidgeting.  “You really think he could’ve just gotten bored…?”

 

“Maybe he’s finally exhausted himself,” she offers, standing and putting a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder to still him.  “I’ll go help you find him, if you want - I’m sure he’s still out there and just unconscious.” She smiles. “Just let me clock out, and I’ll meet you out front.”  Her smile is reassuring.

 

Reluctantly, he nods.  “Okay.” She watches as he shuffles out of the hospital, shoving his hands in his pockets as he paces back and forth once again.  

 

Neither are really certain that this is going to be a fruitful search.  Still, it’s worth a shot.

 

Sakura emerges from the hospital about five minutes later.  “Okay, sensei. Let’s go find your idiot boyfriend.” She gives his arm a little squeeze.  “Relax. Take a breath. Panicking isn’t going to find him faster, after all.”  

 

While a part of him is annoyed by her words of comfort, he unclenches his jaw and offers a small nod.  “I suppose you’re right,” he admits, his shoulders caving in. “I’m just worried about him,” he mutters, clasping his hands together.  “Last time he disappeared...I guess I just thought he needed to get it out of his system and then he’d come back.” That probably hadn’t been the  _ best  _ plan, but hindsight is 20/20. 

 

She raises a brow.  “Sensei, no offense, but you guys are some of the most pig-headed people I know.  I’m not sure that was a good idea.” She’s also fairly certain he’s omitting some details, but then, that’s probably not the biggest priority right now.

 

“...don’t rub it in,” he pulls his arm away from her, and she’s pretty sure he’s pouting behind the mask.  “We had a pretty big fight. I guess neither of us wanted to be the one to initiate an apology.”

 

She looks away, an awkward smile on her face.  “Yeah,” she says softly, trying hard to pretend that this was news.  It’s pretty obvious they’d been fighting.

 

There’s no other reason Obito would be out in the woods for two whole weeks - not really.  She doesn’t point this out. Kakashi is grateful.

 

The walk is short and uneventful (unsurprising, really.  Life without Obito, even for such a small amount of time, has been...unsettlingly dull).  

 

“Didn’t this used to be a clearing?” Sakura asks as she pushes aside some absurdly tall grass.  They are deeper in the woods, the area still heavy with chakra. Her brows furrow. “Well, I suppose we know what he was doing with all that chakra…” she muses, running her fingers along a blade of grass.  “I’m sure Lady Tsunade will be  _ so  _ grateful for all of the new foliage.”  Kakashi snorts from beside her. He steps forward and places the palm of his hand on one of the newly sprouted trees, closing his eyes.  It’s unmistakable - Obito is responsible for this. The bark practically reeks of his chakra. “I don’t see him anywhere, sensei,” she says, interrupting his thoughts.  She circles the area. “Though…” she rubs her chin and kneels down in the small patch of normal-length grass. “I think he was sitting here.”

 

Kakashi’s shoulders slump.  “I didn’t think we’d find him,” he admits.  “But I was hoping…” he sighs and sits down in the patch of grass, burying his face in his hands.  “How am I going to find him? He could’ve gone anywhere!”

 

“You have the ninken,” Sakura points out.  She sits beside him, the sun reflecting off of something catching her eye.  She reaches forward, fingers deftly wrapping around what she determines to be a pair of glasses.  She holds them up, and when Kakashi realizes whose they are, he swipes them out of her hand.

 

“This is bad,” he inspects them, worry creasing his visible features as he finds a small crack in one of the lenses.  “...I guess I could send one of the dogs to track him,” he reasons.

 

“We can send them in to get fixed pretty easily, sensei-”

 

“That’s not what the big issue is,” Kakashi shakes his head, almost impatient.  “If they’re here, and they’re broken - where is he?” He holds onto the glasses tightly, unwilling to let go.  He’s thankful for the mask, because he can’t stop his lower lip from quivering. He bites back the strong wave of emotion, not wanting to think about what has most likely happened to his partner.

 

Denial is a hell of a drug.

 

“I think you should send Pakkun to find him,” Sakura stands, taking the glasses back (with some difficulty, but she’s not Tsunade’s prodigy for no reason).  She looks Kakashi in the eye. “Think about it. He was out here, alone, putting out a ton of chakra. Practically begging for trouble - especially given who is looking for him.”  She turns away. “I’ll put these in to get repaired.”

 

He watches her leave, swallowing thickly.  He hates to admit that she’s right, but in all likelihood, Obito has fallen into Madara’s hands again.

 

He can’t help but feel it’s his fault, though the thought is irrational.  He had a right to be pissed about Minato (they’d both agreed on that one), and Obito is perfectly capable of approaching him as well.  Besides, he’s had a  _ bit  _ of a crisis to deal with behind the scenes, so there was not much he could’ve done.  He shakes off the disparaging thoughts for now; Obito must be found, and that’s what’s important right now..

 

* * *

 

_ Sasuke Uchiha returned to Konoha in a flurry in the middle of the night. _

 

_ Just a day after his fight with Obito, Kakashi finds himself sitting in the hokage’s office alongside his long-estranged student.  He had (against his better judgement) allowed Sasuke to sleep on his couch last night, rather than wake Tsunade up at 2 in the morning and incur further wrath. _

 

_ She still seems pretty pissed, though. _

 

_ “You see, Lady Tsunade, Sasuke was just lost on the path of life!  He was being mind controlled by Madara in kamui, you know how these things are.” _

 

_ Her hand, currently balled into a fist, is shaking.  “Kakashi Hatake, do you really expect me to believe that?” _

 

_ He shrugs.  “Yes.” _

 

_ Sasuke has put on his most innocent expression possible (he’s got truly remarkable puppy dog eyes).  “It’s the truth!” _

 

_ “Explain to me why you fought Madara Uchiha outside of kamui then!  Yamato gave me the full report the other day, and it sure seems like he’s not in kamui right now.”  It’s taking a lot for her not to deck one of them in the face.   _

 

_ “Well,” Kakashi rubs the back of his neck.  “You see, after that surprise party for Obito, we had to use kamui to get back into the house since I forgot my keys-” _

 

_ “I fail to see how this is relevant.” _

 

_ “I’m pretty sure Madara escaped from kamui when we did that,” he concludes.  Sasuke sagely nods beside him. Tsunade looks like she wants to scream for a moment, but her shoulders slump in resignation. _

 

_ “I hate you.  I hate you both.  Sasuke, why did you even come back?” she demands, her lips pressed into a thin line.   _

 

_ “Because Konoha’s system is corrupt, and now that I know what happened to my clan, I want to avenge them,” Sasuke’s expression is dark now, and he crosses his arms.  “Through political revolution.”   _

 

_ Tsunade throws her hands in the air.  “Can you people really get any more ridiculous?  Kakashi, I can excuse one war criminal, but I draw the line at two.” _

 

_ “But he’s my student!” Kakashi protests.  Sasuke raises a brow. _

 

_ “I’m not the first?” _

 

_ “About that-” _

 

_ “You didn’t tell him?” Tsunade groans.  “He doesn’t know that there is another Uchiha living in the village right now?” _

 

_ “ _ **_What?_ ** _ ” Sasuke is more emphatic now as he looks at Kakashi with slightly widened eyes.  “There’s another?” _

 

_ “Maa, it’s a long story,” Kakashi waves a hand.  “Think of it this way - at least you don’t have to be the clan head!” _

 

_ Sasuke presses his lips together, unsure how to digest this information.  Well, he can worry about it later. “...Hn…” he sighs and he crosses his arms, slumping into his chair with a pout that looks eerily similar to those of all the Uchiha Kakashi has ever met.   _

 

_ Tsunade notices too.  Her shoulders sag, and she rubs her temples.  “Fine,” she says at great length. “You can stay.  No prison, either. Just - be on your best behavior.  I’ll know if you’re not,” her expression hardens. “You shouldn’t stay in the Uchiha compound, either.  Stay with Naruto. Be prepared to help us take care of the mess that is Madara Uchiha. Those are the terms.” _

 

_ Sasuke meets her gaze, rubbing his chin.  He rolls his eyes at the little elbow nudge his sensei gives him.  “Okay,” he agrees. “That...is more than expected.” He doesn’t comment on staying with Naruto.  He’s pretty sure he understands the motivations, there. _

 

_ “Oh - and no political revolution,” she warns.  “I’m serious. Not until I’m well out of this hat, at least.  Your cousin is enough of a handful in that department. ‘We should make the Chuunin exams less dangerous, Lady Tsunade.  We should build an orphanage, my lady! We should really improve our infrastructure, Lady Hokage. We should have better support for traumatized ninja, Tsunade.  We should really try to help anyone who came into contact with Danzo, and prevent something like that from ever happening again, my lady.’” Her impression of Obito is actually rather good, Kakashi has to admit.  “So just...hold off on it. Talk to Naruto about it. I don’t care what you do so long as it’s not stirring up trouble when we’re about to fight a war against your insane ancestor.” _

 

_ Sasuke puts on his very best innocent expression.  “I’ll be a perfect angel,” he assures. She sighs. _

 

_ “Right...of course you will be.  Now get out of my office, please…” she runs her fingers through her hair, her forehead creased in worry.  “I need a damn drink.” _

 

_ Kakashi offers her a cheerful wave as he leaves her office, and Sasuke is attempting a smile (it comes off more as an awkward grimace) as he follows suit.  The hokage leans back in her chair, wondering briefly how on earth her grandfather handled a whole clan of Uchiha. _

 

* * *

 

“Well, boss, I found Obito.  You might not like the results, though.”

 

Kakashi glances over at Pakkun, his expression unreadable for a moment.  “Where?”

 

“Well, as you expected, he’s with Madara.  And uh - Zetsu. The black one, at least.” Pakkun shifts uncomfortably.  “They’re a bit closer than you remember.” There’s no way he’s going to be the one to tell Kakashi that his soulmate’s body is currently in the possession of a plant man.  No way. “They’re in what I guess you would call a doomsday cave.”

 

Kakashi quirks a brow at the comment, but nods.   “Oh? Well, thank you very much.” He reaches down to scratch the ninken’s head.  “Guess I’ll try to come up with a plan before just running off to find him on my own,” he mutters.  The cave makes sense, he supposes, given the stories that Obito has told him.

 

“That’s probably for the best.”  

 

He snorts quietly.  “Yeah,” he murmurs. Pakkun disappears in a puff of smoke after that, and the apartment is empty once again.  He stands up, trying to ignore the aching in his chest.  

 

He really, really hates to admit it, but he wishes Obito were here right now.  A nice hug would really make him feel better. The kind Obito gives - where he’s so hesitant, at first, as if he’s going to hurt him, but he tightens his grip and rests his chin on his shoulder.  

 

He sinks into bed, staring at those stupid orange goggles, and feels more alone than he has in years.

 

* * *

 

“You know, I could betray you.”

 

Zetsu turns to look at Madara, a sneer on his lips.  “Yes, and if you did that, I would be happy to kill your grandson whose body I seem to be in possession of currently.  Really, Madara, I did think you were smarter than this.”

 

Madara purses his lips, crossing his arms.  “You have me there,” he admits. “But I’m sure someone will come along and stop us, you know.  He’s apparently got  _ friends.” _

 

“Like all of the ones you never had?” Zetsu snorts.  The Uchiha is making it just too easy at this point. By this point he’s gotten quite comfortable with controlling a human body - he’d hate to give it up, but if Madara does try something, well…

 

Zetsu is certainly prepared to make that sacrifice.  “Really, Madara, I don’t know why you would even want the plan to be stopped.  Without the Infinite Tsukoyomi, no one is going to love you ever again. Certainly not Obito.”  He takes great pleasure in the way Madara’s expression shifts.

 

“...I really hate you,” Madara mutters.  He sinks onto the ground from his spot leaning against one of the cave walls, closing his eyes momentarily.  “And don’t say ‘you mean just like everyone else in your life?’ because I know. I know that. I am aware that everyone else in my life hates me.  I don’t need you to point it out.”

 

Zetsu rubs his (well, Obito’s, but that’s a technicality at this point) chin thoughtfully.  “Mhm. Well, I suppose you hate me like your brother Izuna would have had he known who your soulmate is.”

 

Madara throws his hands in the air, clearly exasperated.  “Zetsu. My soulmate is dead. My brother is dead. Everyone I’ve ever cared about is dead or probably dying soon.  I get it. I made soup for dinner. Do you want some?”

“Soup?  Again? Do you not know how to make anything but soup?”

 

Madara offers a rather shit-eating grin.  “Oh, I thought it was your favorite though, Zetsu!” he says, batting his lashes as innocently as possible.  Given that he’s Madara Uchiha, he really doesn’t look innocent at all. “I even made it vegetable soup.”

 

“I hate vegetable soup, and I don’t want any,” is the cold reply.  Great, now he’s in for it (not that he didn’t sort of instigate this time).  “You know, Madara, your hair has been getting quite long. It might benefit from a bit of a trim.  I know this would be emotionally taxing for you, so I could always cut it while you’re asleep.”

 

Zetsu doesn’t get a chance to react before finding Madara scarily close to his face, gripping him by the collar of his shirt.  “Not even Obito would be able to save you then,” he hisses, his sharingan spinning. “Don’t. Touch. My. Hair.”

 

Perhaps the aloe plant wouldn’t have taken such threats seriously if not for the crazed look in his former lord’s eyes.  He’s probably insane enough to do it. While the emotional fallout would be vindicating, Zetsu has other ways. “Fine. We should probably proceed with the revival soon, you know.  I believe you’ll need to be fully alive to trigger the Infinite Tsukoyomi.”

 

Madara lets him go and wipes his hands off, shrugging.  “I suppose,” he says offhandedly. “I’m going to have a bowl of soup outside.  Feel free not to join me.”  

 

Zetsu says nothing, watching the Uchiha pour himself a bowl of (probably mediocre) vegetable soup with a smirk on his face.  Obito’s chakra reserves are almost ready for the Rinne Rebirth. He will be seeing Mother soon, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop him!  He’s starting to understand how humans feel when they’re ‘close’ to world domination. It’s rather intoxicating, really.

 

Now, Madara’s thoughts are somewhere else entirely as he stares up into the gray sky.  It’s probably not really gray - but he hasn’t been able to see blue, since...well. He doesn’t like to think about how long it’s been.  It leads him to thinking about the damn Senju, and that makes his decrepit heart ache. He dips his spoon into the soup and takes a few absent-minded sips, not really hungry but glad he’d gotten to be at least a little petty.  Zetsu hates his soup.  

 

The Uchiha pulls his knees to his chest.  He vaguely wonders if Zetsu is right - perhaps Izuna would hate him.  Well, if he’s watching, he surely already does.

 

Madara sets his bowl aside, considering the empty sky.  If there was just a way to pry that damn plant away from Obito…but he’s afraid to hurt his grandson.  He’s done enough of that already. He runs a hand through his overly-tangled hair and sighs. What option does he have, besides waiting for Obito’s inevitable rescue party?  He looks back up to the sky, and does a double take.

 

He blinks, and rubs his eyes.  Surely, he must be dreaming, right?

 

The sky is blue.


	10. Rapidly Approaching Doomsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Yamato "plan," and Kakashi realizes he hasn't exactly been a great friend. Oops. 
> 
> Tobirama has a terrible, awful, no good, very bad day. Sasuke is caught up in his feelings, Naruto is caught in the middle, and Kakashi is quite amused.
> 
> Oh, and Madara is alive again. No one is particularly happy about this, least of all him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to get out - I was suffering from writer's block pretty badly there for awhile. We're approaching the end soon, and hopefully the next update won't take me quite as long.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and for your kudos/comments, they truly make my day!

“I’m just so worried about him,” Kakashi says from his spot on Yamato’s couch.  They are supposed to be coming up with a plan of attack. They haven’t exactly gotten far.

 

Yamato closes his eyes momentarily, trying to ignore the headache that is brewing.  Kakashi is beside him on the couch, and turns to glance at his friend. He has heard Kakashi, but isn’t sure how to respond.  It’s been an hour now. “I know you are,” he says at last, trying not to sound frustrated. 

 

“Tired?” the Hatake ventures, quirking a brow.  

 

“Mm...just a bit,” is the quiet reply.  The younger man reaches down to remove his sandals, biting a sigh back.  They’re not going anywhere tonight, he can tell. “I’ve got a lot on my mind, is all.”    

 

He likes to think that he isn’t a jealous person, but watching Kakashi and Obito...well, he feels the bitterness rising on his tongue with just the thought of it.  He’s happy, for his friends - he really is. That being said, he feels a bit cheated. His soulmate isn’t going to come back from the dead (even as a mask-wearing terrorist).  He’s just gone, dead by his own hand. Yamato still has the note in his desk. He’ll never see yellow again.

 

“Oh?” Kakashi does not seem all that invested in their conversation, but is trying to be polite (not that Yamato can blame him.  He’s got a lot on his mind, after all). He doesn’t wait for an answer, instead saying “Anyways - I wanted to thank you, by the way, for being Obito’s friend.”

 

Yamato smiles, though the disregard even from his best friend does somewhat sting.  He tries not to take it personally. “You don’t need to thank me, senpai,” he replies.  “It’s been my pleasure. He reminds me of-” he cuts himself off, his smile tightening. After all these years, it’s still difficult to talk about.  “It’s not important,” he continues, “but really, you don’t need to thank me.” Of all the things he wants to be thanked for, it’s not this. That leads him down a vindictive train of thought, though.  Best to change the subject.

 

He has Kakashi’s attention now.  That was unexpected. “Reminds you of who?” he asks, one eyebrow raised.  He’s leaning in closer now, resting a hand in between them on the sofa cushion.  “I’m sorry if it looked like I was ignoring you - I’m just worried.” He wants to smack himself.  He’s probably said that sentence ten times in the last hour. No wonder his friend doesn’t want to open up.  

 

“I can’t blame you.”  Yamato looks away again, staring off into the distance.  “He reminds me of someone from our ANBU squad.” He swallows thickly.  Kakashi stares at him, waiting for elaboration. “Shisui.”

 

“That’s someone I haven’t thought about in years.”  The Hatake rubs his chin, not noticing the way the other man flinches at this.  “Really? Obito reminds you of him?” He tries to remember Shisui’s mannerisms, but is finding it difficult.  “He was killed by Itachi, yes?” his brows furrow. “I suppose I do remember how cheerful he was…” he reasons.

 

Yamato is staring him in the eyes now.  Kakashi tries not to squirm. “He wasn’t killed by Itachi.  That was only a rumor.” He starts to say something else, but breaks eye contact and shakes his head.  “I guess I knew Shisui a little better than most,” Yamato quickly changes the subject, his lips curving into a wistful smile.  He seems to catch himself, because it fades quickly. “I see Obito and think...perhaps that’s how he would have turned out. It’s mere speculation, of course, but…” he looks away, a lump forming in his throat.  He _really_ does not want to cry in front of Kakashi.  He knows he should fully clear Itachi’s name, tell Kakashi the truth, but he’s not sure he can handle that right now.

 

“You were close?  I didn’t know you were friends,” Kakashi is more invested now, a familiar feeling of guilt welling in his stomach.  Looking back on it, when their cheerful Uchiha squad mate had gone missing, he hadn’t exactly been paying attention.  He remembers thinking, at first, that Itachi would never commit such a murder. Then the massacre had happened...he wants to press further, but even he can sense that the subject should not be breached further.  Not now, at least.

 

Yamato’s face crumples, and he turns his body away in an attempt to hide this fact.  “You could say that,” he manages, voice a bit raspy. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought it up (though, really, he _wants_ Kakashi to know.  A small part of him wants the older man to feel bad).  “Anyways-”

 

“Tenzou.”  Kakashi’s voice is soft, and he places a hand on his shoulder.  He struggles to find the right words for a moment. “I um...I’m sorry for not really paying attention, back then.  I was a little too absorbed in my shitshow to notice...much of anything, really.” He lowers his hand back to his side.  “And I’m sorry I’ve done the same again,” he quickly adds.  

 

Yamato’s shoulders slump.  “I understand that you and Obito were fighting, senpai,” he murmurs, his cheeks a little ruddy but all other signs of his near outburst vanishing (Kakashi is rather jealous of his ability to always look so calm).  “And probably for a good reason. But perhaps you should both be grateful to have each other. For you, it’s as if he’d come back from the dead.” He closes his eyes, wanting to remain tactful while still being honest.  “I won’t get that. My soulmate is gone. His own squadmate barely remembers him. Leaving Obito alone for weeks, knowing who was after him…” he sighs. “I think you’re taking a gift for granted.”

 

The Hatake bristles, ready to offer a scathing retort, until he connects some of the dots.

 

He’d never really thought of Yamato as having a soulmate, but…

 

He _did_ , at some point.  Oh.

 

_Oh._ That...explains a lot, actually.  Shit.

 

“Uh…” Kakashi starts to say something, but clamps his mouth shut again.  “I’m sorry,” he says finally, hanging his head. “I didn’t realize…” he sighs, trailing off.  Of course he hadn’t. Now probably isn’t the time for this conversation, though.

 

“I know you didn’t,” Yamato shrugs and he stands.  “I believe the kids will be here soon, so that we can relay the plan to them…I suggest we actually, you know, come up with one.”

 

Sensing the topic to be closed off for now, the older man slowly nods.  “Of course. I had some thoughts about that - I think you’re correct, about Zetsu.  With Sasuke back, hopefully his fire techniques will give us a bit of an edge-”

 

He is cut off by a knock on the door, and Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke come pouring in.  He turns to look at his companion, but Yamato is already gone.

 

* * *

 

Tobirama crosses his arms, lips curved into the signature Senju pout.  He really, _really_ regrets inventing Edo Tensei right now.  He doesn’t want to be here, stuck in a stupid cave, with his stupid older brother chatting happily with the man who had brought them here.   

 

It’s probably not a good sign that he can see red, right now.  He’s got a bad feeling that’s what this is about, actually. Great.  He really wanted to be brought back via horrible necromancy-jutsu to stop his absolute-moron-of-a-soulmate.  That’s _totally_ his idea of a good time.

 

At least Kabuto has left him and Hashirama alone, finally.  He watches the little man scurry out of the room and breathes a sigh of relief.  He’d long grown tired of the medical nin’s assurances of redemption. He really could not care less about that.

 

“Well, Tobirama, it looks as though we will be returning into the fray after all!” Hashirama has slung an arm around said brother’s shoulders, earning a “tch” in response.  

 

“...Fantastic.”

 

As it happens, they don’t get a whole lot of time alone, because now there is a whole group of Hidden Leaf nin staring at them in what can only be described as awe and wonder (well, mostly).  Ugh. And, to top it all off, one of them is an Uchiha. He looks kind of familiar, actually. Upon closer inspection…

 

“ _Izuna?”_ Tobirama asks, eyes wide.  He just barely resists the urge to pull out his sword.  Their last encounter hadn’t exactly been a friendly one.  Maybe Izuna is here to get revenge? Surely, this isn’t possible!  He takes a step back, his glancing sideways at Hashirama. His older brother, however, remains quite relaxed.  He’s smiling, as if he knows something Tobirama doesn’t. _Asshole._

 

To his surprise, the Uchiha just  crosses his arms.

 

“Excuse me?” he asks, haughty.  “I am not Izuna. I am Sasuke Uchiha, avenger of the Uchiha cla-”

 

He is cut off by a girl with pink hair clamping a palm over his mouth.  “Be more respectful!” She chastises. “Lord Hokage, I apologize on his behalf.  He’s not exactly used to respecting authority.” She elbows Sasuke in the side, dropping her hand from his mouth.  Tobirama is staring at them suspiciously, finding it hard to believe that this boy isn’t Izuna (though he does lack the ponytail, he supposes), but Hashirama just beams.

 

“How delightful!” he says cheerfully, evidently taking this strange morning in stride.  “I’m certain you know who we are, given that you helped call us here, but a proper introduction would be appropriate, yes?  I am Hashirama Senju, and my brother is Tobirama.”

 

“I’m Sakura Haruno,” the girl introduces herself.  Sasuke doesn’t bother responding again, lips pursed.  She rolls her eyes at him, but doesn’t get the chance to say anything once the blonde beside her can no longer hold in his excitement.

 

“My name is Naruto Uzumaki!” he is practically vibrating, he’s so energetic.  Hashirama’s eyes light up, but Tobirama has to resist the urge to groan. _Not another one._ “It’s such an honor to meet you guys!  This is like, totally one of my biggest dreams, and here I am living it!  You’re both so cool, I can’t believe this is happening!”

 

“Well, you _did_ use a highly forbidden jutsu to bring us here, so I don’t see why you act so shocked,” Tobirama grumbles, though his expression does soften.  “I suppose I can forgive it, given that it’s _my_ highly forbidden jutsu.”

 

“We’re happy to meet you, Naruto!” Hashirama gives the boy a pat on the shoulder as he smiles.  Naruto looks like he might faint, he’s so happy.  

A young man steps forward, bowing graciously.  “I’m Kakashi Hatake,” he greets, standing up...not exactly straight, but he’s not bowing anymore.  “We’re sorry to call upon you like this, but we’ve got a bit of a crisis on our hands.”

 

Tobirama tries his best to ignore the sideways smirk his brother is giving him.  “I figured as much,” he admits. “Let me guess...it has to do with Madara Uchiha?” he glares at the ground, expression reminiscent of a pout again.

 

Kakashi raises a brow.  “Was it that obvious?” He asks. 

 

“Or do you just have a problem with my clan?” Sasuke is glaring at him quite fiercely.

 

Tobirama rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.  He probably shouldn’t have said anything and just let them explain first, because not even Hashirama knows who his soulmate is, and this will get very awkward _very_ fast if he has to be honest.  “I suppose I just reasoned that it must be, what other threat would be large enough to warrant this?”  he pauses for a moment before adding, “and I got over my hatred of the Uchiha, you know. One of my best students was a Uchiha.”  It sounds a bit flimsy, but he’s trying. Sasuke doesn’t respond, unenthused.

 

“You’re not wrong.  Part of it is Madara,” Sakura rubs the back of her neck, jumping into the conversation in the hopes of preventing disaster.  “It’s a bit more complicated, I’m afraid. He’s got this…plant...thing…” she struggles to find an apt explanation. “We think that creature, Zetsu, is pulling the strings.  Madara’s grandson is also involved, his name is Obito and we need to save him. He’s our sensei’s soulmate-”

 

“That’s not the only reason to save him,” Kakashi hastily interjects.  “He’s a jonin of Konoha, and the head of the Uchiha clan.”

 

Tobirama and Hashirama exchange glances.  “Leave Madara to me,” says Hashirama, puffing out his chest proudly, but Tobirama shakes his head.

 

“No.  Let me handle him, anija,” he says, voice softer than usual.  “Trust me on this one.” His brother is clearly confused, but he just looks away.  The topic is not up for discussion. Hashirama can always confront Tobirama about it when they aren’t surrounded by strangers (assuming they get the chance).

“Okay...well, then, I will help against the Zetsu creature!” the First Hokage takes it in stride.  “We’ll put a stop to whatever dastardly plans it has for sure. Just lead the way! It has been too long since we’ve had a proper fight.”  Excluding the one against Hiruzen a la Orochimaru, but neither Senju brother would really count that anyway.

 

Tobirama pinches the bridge of his nose, hoping that the other nin aren’t going to take him seriously.  “Surely we need to plan more-” he tries, but he gives up before he finishes. He knows this is a losing battle.

 

“Alright, let’s go!” Naruto cheers, grabbing Sasuke’s hand and pulling him towards the cave entrance excitedly.  The Uchiha’s cheeks are pink, but there is a faint smile on his lips.

 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I agree with Naruto.  We shouldn’t waste any time,” he agrees, his tone sullen. “Though…” he pauses for a moment.  “You called me Izuna. Who is that?” he asks. “Is this a case of me actually looking like someone, or just you Senju thinking we all look the same?”

 

“Was,” Hashirama corrects, his smile turning a bit awkward.  “He was Madara’s little brother. One of them. Tobirama killed him, though.”  He pauses for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. “And, you know, you do all kind of look the same,” he shrugs, “but your resemblance to Izuna is uncanny.”

 

Tobirama sputters.  “I- I had a reason!” he protests.  “You don’t need to make it sound as if I did it in cold blood-”

 

Sasuke rolls his eyes, raising a hand to stop them.  “I care not how he died,” he replies. “However, we could use my...resemblance...to our advantage.  Perhaps I can distract Madara, if only temporarily.” He pauses for a moment. “We don’t all look the same, you know.”

 

“You do,” Tobirama mutters.

 

“We don’t,” Sasuke hisses, his eyes narrowing.  “Or perhaps it was just _your_ student who looked different, because they were the only Uchiha you could stand to be around.  You think that did not have real consequences? It was your precious successor who sat by and allowed the massacre, allowed countless innocent deaths-”

 

Sakura chooses this moment to clamp a hand over Sasuke’s mouth again, laughing nervously.  “He’s so funny…” she manages weakly, but she pulls away and squeals when she feels the Uchiha’s tongue on her palm.  “And disgusting,” she adds, elbowing him quite sharply in the side this time.  

 

Tobirama is trembling with anger, though he admits the young Uchiha is right.  He can’t really argue. Instead, his pout intensifies, and he says nothing.

 

“The uh - the distraction.  That’s a good idea, you know,” Hashirama interjects, trying to lighten the mood.  “Though I doubt the ruse will last long, it could at least give us time to separate them.”

 

Sasuke takes a few deep breaths, chest heaving from his outburst.  He shoots Tobirama a hateful glare, then turns away. “Once we find them, allow me to approach first,” he states.  Sasuke ignores Naruto’s protests from beside him, and charges out of the cave without even waiting for confirmation.  Unsurprisingly, the blonde follows.

 

Tobirama sighs, defeated.   He watches Kakashi, Sakura, and even Hashirama follow them outside.  Reluctantly, he presses forward, dreading the confrontation with Madara but knowing that it must happen.  He glances behind him briefly to see that Kabuto is _not_ following (the coward), but perhaps that’s for the best.

 

* * *

 

“Madara, it is time for the rinne rebirth.”  

 

Madara glances over at Zetsu, who is still very much attached to his grandson.  He frowns. “Are you certain his chakra reserves are ready?” he asks, brows furrowed.  It seems...early, and they both know what the jutsu can do if one is not prepared.

 

“Oh, yes, I’m quite certain.”  Zetsu’s half of Obito’s mouth curves into a smile.  “He will be fine, Madara. Once you’re back at full power, you’ll be able to usher him into the world of dreams alongside everyone else.”

 

The other man eyes Zetsu suspiciously.  “...I don’t suppose my protests would convince you to wait a bit longer?” he asks, knowing the answer (but stalling as much as possible.  Truly, he lives to be a thorn in Zetsu’s already thorny side).

 

“Of course not,” the creature laughs and he stretches.  “We know that your soulmate is coming, so things here need to speed up a bit.  Frankly, I care not if Obito survives-”

 

“I’m well aware,” Madara’s eyes are narrowed and he crosses his arms, pacing back and forth.  “If he does die for me, I’m fully prepared to do something...rather rash,” he comments idly.

 

“You’re bluffing,” says Zetsu, but the Uchiha just smiles pleasantly.

 

“I suppose we should get on with it, then,” he changes the subject.  He is, in fact, not bluffing - with Obito gone, there would be no reason not to just flatten this whole stupid cave with two massive boulders.  “Wouldn’t want to keep the ten tails waiting any longer, right?”

 

Zetsu’s eye narrows.  “...What are you playing at, Madara?”

 

“Me?  Playing?  Never!” Madara places a hand over his agape mouth, though his tone is clearly mocking.  “Why, Zetsu, I am merely encouraging you to continue on with the plan!”

 

“...You are very lucky that you are needed, Madara,” Zetsu hisses.  “But, as you wish...we will proceed.” He is smirking now.  

 

To say that Madara remembers the feeling of the rinne rebirth would be generous.  The moment went by in a relative blur - one minute he was reanimated and ready to give Zetsu an incredibly snarky retort (truly a shame, that his retort will forever be lost to history), the next he is on his hands and knees, gasping for breath and being very much _alive._ How long had it taken?  He places a hand on his chest, feeling his heart racing beneath his skin.  

 

It worked.  He fears the cost, however.  Zetsu had definitely been lying about Obito being ready.

 

Madara stands, legs wobbly at first.  He activates his sharingan, scanning the cave for signs of the plant (and his grandson, of course).  There is a chakra signature a few yards away, weakly flickering and barely hanging on.

 

“Obito!” he calls, nearly stumbling in his haste to run.  His grandson is splayed out on the ground, face pressed uncomfortably into the stone.  Madara curses under his breath as he turns Obito onto his back. His hair has turned white, which the older Uchiha takes as a bad sign.  He surmises that Zetsu’s continued attachment is the only thing keeping Obito alive, at this point.

 

He stands, rubbing water from his eyes (not tears, no way.  He just has an allergy to being alive). “I hope your friends get here soon,” he mutters, turning away.  He knows that Obito will not be the one to wake up, when his body can handle it again.

 

It will be Zetsu.  He sinks to the ground, leaning against the wall of the cave and buries his face in his hands, trying to reason this out.

 

If Obito’s soulmate does find them (which he’s certain is an inevitability), then he will likely have Tobirama with him.  Why else would his soulmate be reanimated? And that, well - 

 

That is an opportunity.

 


	11. Gray is an Ugly Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's plan doesn't actually work out too well, but hey - Madara gets to have a dance with his soulmate at last.
> 
> Meanwhile, Obito makes his triumphant return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was much easier for me to write, so I'm going to go ahead and post even though it's only been a few days! I'm hoping to get this fic finished before I return to college, so hopefully expect another update soon!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!

As it happens, Madara and Zetsu were not all that hard to find.  Not for anyone _looking,_ at least.  That may be because Madara’s chakra signature was big enough to attract just about any sensor in a 100 kilometer radius, but he can of course neither confirm nor deny these rumors.

 

When asked by Zetsu, he explains that he really just can’t help it.  It’s an unfortunate side effect of being this powerful.

 

 _Well, Tobirama,_ Madara thinks as he stands atop a hill, waiting for his soulmate’s inevitable arrival, _I look forward to our final dance._

 

Zetsu, still clinging to Obito, is standing beside him.  “I’m not certain this is tactically wise,” he comments, one eye narrowed.  Madara is up to something, but he can’t exactly stop it. His bargaining chip is on the verge of death at this point, and he will have to leave this body soon - not to mention he doesn’t really know what the fool plans to do.

 

“You know, I have to wonder why you’re clinging to that husk anyways,” Madara comments, idly examining his fingernails.  He hates to speak of Obito like that, but in the name of getting Zetsu to fuck off, he’s certain this time it can be excused.   

 

“Oh?  Is he not your precious grandson?  Be glad that I am, otherwise he would certainly be dead.”  Zetsu gives him a sideways glance. “Or have you given up on having a conscience?”

 

“I’m not stupid enough to believe that Obito is truly alive,” the Uchiha replies, tone souring.  “When you relinquish him, he will die. Face it, Zetsu. Your power over me has waned. You played your hand too quickly.”  He smirks, pleased by Zetsu’s glare.

 

“Perhaps,” is all the plant says, returning his attention to the barren ground beneath them.  “They are coming.” He cracks his knuckles, though he knows he is not really going to battle.

 

Perhaps the white Zetsus will, but Madara has ordered them to stay back for now.  Knowing that Madara is correct about his leverage, Zetsu has obeyed. It is inconsequential, as Mother will be here soon.  

 

Madara isn’t sure who he is expecting to approach them first, but it’s not a Uchiha.

 

He has to do a double take, really.  He rubs his eyes, wondering if perhaps his vision is truly failing him this time.  He jumps down from the hill, landing soundly on his feet in front of the young man approaching.  His heart is pounding (annoyingly. He does so wish it would stop doing that), and he says nothing until he’s gotten a closer look.

 

“Izuna?” he asks, almost breathless.  How could this be? He doesn’t even have the signature markings of being reanimated - he’s just here.  Alive. In front of him.  

 

Sasuke has to resist the urge to smirk.  It had worked! At least for now. He pauses for a moment, realizing a critical error in his plan.  _He hadn’t thought of what to say._ He stands, paralyzed, watching the man come closer.  Not good.

 

Madara frowns, narrowing his eyes.  “Nothing?” he asks, taking another step forward.  “Not even after all this time…?” his tone is accusatory.  Where he had been holding back before, now his hurt surges out, his fingers curling into fists.

 

“Older brother,” Sasuke finally manages to choke out.  He’s not a coward by any means, but Madara’s chakra is _suffocating_.  He glances behind him momentarily, searching.  He knows that his plan isn’t exactly working as expected, but he has served his purpose at least.

 

“No,” Madara hisses, stepping back.  His sharingan is spinning, his hands are shaking.  “No, you can’t be. So who...” he falls silent, recognition flickering across his face.  “Sasuke,” he says, his stance shifting into one more relaxed.    

 

Sasuke scowls.  “I did not think you would know my name,” he comments, one hand gripping the hilt of his sword.  His eyes don’t leave Madara’s again. “I suppose a few seconds of false recognition was enough, though.”

 

“Oh?  You do look a lot like Izuna, I’ll give you that.  Did Hashirama advise this facile ruse? Tell you that you look like my dead little brother?” Madara sneers. 

 

“Not exactly.”  It’s a different voice, this time.  Sasuke steps back, falling into place beside Tobirama Senju.  Tobirama hadn’t expected the plan to work for more than a few seconds, really - if one good thing can be said about Madara, it’s that he has always loved his little brothers.  He would know them anywhere.

 

Madara smirks.  “Tobirama,” he practically _purrs._ This is better than he could have hoped.  The Senju stares at him coldly, and he tries not to let this bother him.  “It’s been awhile.”

 

“Madara.”

 

Sasuke slips away, wanting to be there for his sensei when the confrontation with Zetsu occurs.  The creature attached to Obito atop the hill had not escaped his notice - and besides, he’s quite certain Madara and Tobirama want some _privacy._

 

“You haven’t aged a day,” Madara’s smirk widens as he approaches Tobirama again, watching the other man closely for a reaction.   

 

“That happens, when you die young and are reanimated,” is the terse response.  Tobirama is sizing him up, gripping the hilt of his sword, ready to strike at any moment.

 

The Uchiha’s eyes light up.  _Perfect.  Just as he was hoping._

 

He tries to ignore the little twinge of guilt he feels.  It probably _is_ kind of shitty to goad your own soulmate into a battle to the death, but one look at Tobirama’s face (Madara would be willing to bet a million ryo that Tobirama fucking hates him anyway) convinces him that really, he’s just giving his soulmate his wildest dream here.

 

Why, he’s _practically_ a good samaritan.  Wouldn’t Hashirama be proud. 

 

* * *

 

Kakashi really wishes his sharingan hadn’t been active in the moment he saw Obito again, standing above him on that hill.  Photographic memory _really sucks_.

 

Not really Obito, he thinks at first.  At least, not the Obito he had watched storm out of his apartment those weeks ago.  That Obito was strong, pissed off, and very much _alive._ He’d had enough chakra to grow three giant forests if he’d wanted to.

 

This Obito - he’s going to die.  The first striking thing is his white hair, the result of some sort of overwhelming chakra usage.  Kakashi has a bad feeling he knows what. Then, there’s his _pitiful_ chakra reserves.  They’re almost completely depleted.  In short, Obito is probably doomed.

 

The worst part, of course (the elephant in the room that you might find ludicrous hasn’t been mentioned yet) - the part that makes Kakashi cry out in a mixture of anguish and rage - is Black Zetsu, clinging to his soulmate like a parasite, and smirking quite gleefully.  “You’ve finally come! I’ve been waiting for you. So has Obito, of course - not that it really matters.”

 

“Let go of him,” Kakashi growls, raising his forehead protector to reveal his already spinning sharingan.  “Or I’ll make you.” Not that he really knows how to do that. He’s got the beginnings of an idea, but it’s probably crazy (and relying on a lot of things that are, in fact, merely possibilities).  

 

“When I relinquish him from my hold, he will die,” the creature states, jumping down to face Kakashi head on.  Perhaps a bit cocky, but he’s counting on the man to be unable to strike his soulmate. 

 

 _Little does he know._  

 

Kakashi narrows his eyes, slouching and glaring up at his opponent.  There is, really, no tactical advantage to clinging to Obito’s body. His chakra was almost _gone,_ so it’s not like his katon or mokuton could be used.  Yet, Zetsu exudes confidence. Surely, he doesn’t believe Kakashi would be unable to…

 

Hm.  Perhaps Kakashi is overthinking this, but it gives him some hope.

 

“I suppose this is the part where we have a great battle,” Zetsu says mildly, as if he has not a care in the world (his cares are, in fact, on the moon).  He takes a step forward (Kakashi notices that Obito’s half initiates it, though strangely Zetsu remains unbothered), raising one palm. A black chakra rod emerges from it, a stark contrast against Obito’s skin.  “Come.” A dare. Zetsu is not like this. Kakashi smiles despite himself. It’s time for an insane gamble.

 

Is it really a gamble, though?  He trusts Obito implicitly. With his life.  He guesses it’s time to really put that to the test.

 

At last, the Hatake obliges.  He is clutching a kunai in one hand, and reaching out to wrap his other arm around Obito’s shoulders.  He can barely breathe for a moment as he feels the chakra rod graze his side, and Obito’s breath is on his ear.  They stay, locked in that position for a moment. Kakashi feels a bubble of panic in his chest - had he got it wrong?  But he hears a familiar voice say, “I’m going to kill you now. Or at least, that’s what you thought I’d say,” and his shoulders slump.

 

“Obito.”  Kakashi chuckles weakly.  “You scared me.”

 

Half of Obito’s lips curve into a smile.  “Get on with it then, _Bakashi.”_ he murmurs, trying to brace himself for what is to come.

 

Kakashi grimaces as he pierces the Uchiha in the stomach with the kunai, counting on this to be enough for the creature to loosen its hold.  “Glad we’re...still on the same page,” he whispers, trying to ignore the blood gushing around his fingers. Why are their reunions always like this?  

 

The chakra rod shrinks back into Obito’s palm and he falls forward into Kakashi’s (quite ready, rest assured) arms as Zetsu screeches as he peels himself off of his captive’s body. 

 

* * *

 

 

Obito’s resistance had been...unexpected.  _No matter_ , the creature Zetsu thinks to himself, _because once the fool Madara takes care of the Senju, I will be able to convince him to call upon Mother!_

 

“I’ll kill you-” Zetsu begins, turning around to face whatever fool had followed him, but pauses in realization that he is in fact nearly surrounded.  Hashirama Senju, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki are sizing him up, ready to pounce.

 

And Zetsu?  Zetsu just _runs_.  He doesn’t like those odds.

 

They chase (though none as joyfully as Hashirama, who is perhaps the most enthusiastic zombie one could ever meet).

 

* * *

 

 

Kakashi is on his knees, now, cradling Obito’s head in his lap.  

 

“I was a dead man anyways,” Obito rasps, a weak smile on his lips.  “So don’t blame yourself for this one, okay? I know you. You will anyway, won’t you.  Bastard. _Bakashi_.”

 

Kakashi just shakes his head, eyes brimming with tears.  “I’m sorry,” he says.

 

“Do you think the white hair suits me? We match now, at least.  Guess I can’t tease you anymore.” Obito is holding onto one of Kakashi’s hands with desperation.  “Hey, don’t cry, Bakashi. Don’t make that face. Not for trash like me. Not for someone as _guilty_ as me…” he shakes his head when Kakashi tries to interject.  “You know what I feel? I feel...happy. Isn’t that strange?”

 

“I forgive you.  I forgive you,” Kakashi gives the Uchiha’s hand a squeeze.  “I should’ve gone to you, I knew they were after you-” he cuts himself off, voice choked.  

 

“Doesn’t matter now.”  Obito hesitates for a moment, then reaches up to caress Kakashi’s cheek.  “I could’ve come home.”  

 

“Don’t leave again,” Kakashi pleads.  Not caring, he tugs down his mask to plant a chaste kiss on Obito’s lips.  He lifts his head, looking Obito in his eyes.

 

Obito drops his hand, his breathing becoming ragged.   “Think of it this way...haven’t you always thought that orange is an ugly color?  You won’t have to see it anymore.” 

 

Kakashi shakes his head, tears dripping off of his chin.  “You’re an idiot,” he hisses, though there is no true venom in his words.  “I love the color orange.”

 

“Finally got you to admit it,” Obito whispers, chuckling quietly and closing his eyes.  “I’m just glad that...at the very end, I got to be with you.”

 

The sun is setting.  

 

Kakashi can tell, because most of the sky goes gray.

 

* * *

 

“TOBIRAMAAAA!” Madara shouts, jumping back a few feet and tossing his gunbai to the ground, putting an abrupt end to his clash with Tobirama.

 

The Senju just stares, unsure what to make of this.

 

He’s already quite confused, given that Madara has used not a _lick_ of jutsu.  Not one fireball.  Nothing. By all means, he should be in pieces right now thanks to Susano’o.  Or perhaps stabbed through with dozens of chakra rods, underneath Madara’s (figurative) boots.  Maybe even lost in a terrifying genjutsu (not that Madara has ever really done that, but _still)._

 

Instead, Madara has stripped off his shirt, and seems only interested in making fun of him (and flirting, if he’s not mistaken).  The bastard. The absolute bastard.

 

Madara rolls his eyes upon the other man’s response.  “TOBIRAMAAA!” he repeats, puffing his chest out proudly and placing his hands on his hips.

 

“Er...yes?”  Tobirama shifts uncomfortably, his cheeks flushed.  Okay, so maybe the flirting is kind of working. He’s not used to fighting enemies shirtless to begin with, and Madara _is_ his soulmate.  He hadn’t been expecting a damn strip tease on the battlefield (you try, Tobirama would like to add, to stay completely unbothered while fighting a shirtless and flirty Madara Uchiha).   

 

The Uchiha resists the urge to face palm.  Tobirama certainly doesn’t have a flair for the dramatic like Hashirama does.  “You’re supposed to yell my name back,” he grumbles, but he just waves the Senju off when he opens his mouth.  “I’ve got something important to attend to. A family matter. I’m sure you understand?” he turns away. “Watch my gunbai.  Do take care that Zetsu doesn’t get his grubby fingers on it, yes?”

 

Tobirama is liable to catch flies, with how low his jaw hangs.  “Excuse me?” he demands. “We’re in the middle of a fight-” he protests, but he just gives up and shakes his head.  Madara already has his mind set, and he’s well aware of this.

 

“Yes, but I’m afraid I have…” Madara fumbles to come up with a lie, “have to take a quick nap.  I’m not as young as I used to be, you know. Not all of us have the luxury of unlimited energy via-reanimation.”

 

Tobirama glares at him.  “A nap. Really? That’s your “family” matter?”

 

“Oh, yes,” Madara nods emphatically, hunching over and rubbing his back for effect.  “I’m just exhausted, you know...fighting you isn’t easy! It certainly tired _me_ out.” The bastard has the audacity to wink.  “I’m sure Obito is in need of some rest too, you see.  That’s what it has to do with family.”

 

Tobirama just stares.

 

“...Anyway, I ought to be off now.  I’ll be back soon, Tobirama! Don’t miss me too much.”  Madara winks again, and Tobirama doesn’t try to stop him when he runs off.

 

The Senju is quite aware the idiot isn’t going to take a nap.  He’s left wondering what Madara is _really_ up to as he picks up the gunbai, gazing up at the sunset.

 

The colors are vibrant tonight, he recognizes vaguely - oranges and blood reds.  

 

It would probably be beautiful, any other time.


	12. Madara, the Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama and the dumb, terrible, awful, no good, very bad day gets worse. Yamato is a comedic genius and should be appreciated. Team 7 bickers while Kakashi and Obito go on sick leave.
> 
> Oh, and there's a lot of crying. That too.
> 
> Edit: there was an embarrassing error in one of the sections that I’ve since remedied. So sorry!

Zetsu feels something unfamiliar welling in his chest - panic.

 

Sure, he’s still ahead of the posse of ninja chasing him, but somehow he feels like they’re allowing him that.

 

That’s not exactly a comforting thought.

 

It’s his full intention to continue running until someone tired out (be it him or them, though he obviously is hoping it’s them), or until Madara stopped messing around and actually decided to be useful for once.

 

He mutters something along the lines of “mother is going to be so mad when she gets here” to himself, and continues his desperate sprint.

 

Well, at least, that was his plan.

 

Zetsu freezes in place when the ground underneath him begins to rumble.  That is not, to put it mildly, ordinary ground behaviour. It is quite un-ordinary, in fact.  When the vines begin to creep up his legs, his first thought is the Senju. However, one glance backwards tells him that Hashirama is not the culprit.  In fact, the first hokage seems rather intrigued.

 

 “Who’s doin’ that?” Naruto asks as he, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hashirama come to a halt in front of the creature. 

 

Sakura shrugs.  “It looks like mokuton, but the only people who could use it are Obito, who isn’t here, Lord First-”

 

“It’s definitely not me,” Hashirama interjects cheerfully.  “Though I admit, it does look like my handiwork. Fascinating!”  He leans down to inspect the encroaching vines, ignoring Zetsu’s look of disbelief.  

 

Sasuke narrows his eyes, scanning their surroundings suspiciously.  “Wasn’t there someone else who could use wood style release?” he asks.  “I think I stabbed him, right?”

 

“But Captain Yamato was sent on a different mission!” Naruto shakes his head.  “Kakashi-sensei told us, remember? Yamato had to go find his way on the road of life-”

 

Sakura groans as Sasuke rolls his eyes.  “Did you really believe that, Naruto?”

 

“Kakashi-sensei probably just pissed him off again,” she adds.  

 

Zetsu is hardly paying attention to their bickering, instead trying to pull himself free of his bindings.  They’re quite stubborn, for plants lesser-than-himself, and he is honestly finding it hard to believe that he’s having trouble here.

 

Mother will be so disappointed in him for this!  

 

The thought almost makes him weep.  Almost. But no, he mustn't - that would be unsightly, unseemly, unbefitting someone as regal and important as himself!

 

He manages to tear one of the blasted things out of the ground, but to his horror, the more he pulls, there is simply more plant.  “What?!”

 

Hashirama raises an eyebrow, snatching it out of Zetsu’s hand to inspect the little thing.  “You’re hurting it,” he chastises, and Zetsu hisses in response. 

 

The other vines tighten their hold on Zetsu, apparently angry that he had ripped the other one off.  They crawl up his thighs, and he finds himself wishing (for perhaps the first time) that Madara was here.  Or even Obito, really. Someone with katon, to burn these stupid things off.  

 

He glances at Sasuke, and a lightbulb goes off in his head.  “You. Uchiha child. Come here.”

 

Sasuke’s eye twitches.  “I am not a child,” he growls, nearly running Hashirama over as he stomps in front of the creature.  The First Hokage hardly seems to notice, so focused on studying the roots of the little vine.

 

“To me, you are but a child.  I am thousands of years old-”

 

“I am not a child!  I am Sasuke Uchiha, avenger of the Uchiha Clan, the man who is going to help begin a political revolution in Konoha and fix this broken shinobi system.  Sasuke Uchiha, who killed Danzo Shimura, who has battled kages, who-”

 

Zetsu screeches to cut him off, causing everyone (but Hashirama, who just seems to grin wider) to cover their ears.  “I don’t care!” he shouts, and had he been able to, he likely would’ve stomped his foot. “Just use your fire jutsu to burn these stupid plants off, and we can get back to Madara.”

 

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura exchange looks.  “What?” the Uchiha asks, crossing his arms. His fingers twitch a little. 

 

“Oh no.  Here we go again,” Naruto mutters to Sakura, though both of them seem more amused by the situation than anything.  She winks at him.

 

“You are Uchiha!  You’re supposed to obey!” Zetsu tries to move his arms to reach out for the damn brat, but finds that his arms have been tied up by the vines as well.  “Obey me!”

 

Sasuke grits his teeth.  They’re supposed to take Zetsu _alive,_ but at this rate he’s starting to care less and less about that.  “Okay,” he says simply, and Naruto looks at him with bug-eyes.

 

“Wh-”

 

Sakura just shakes her head, laughing aloud when Sasuke _happily_ obliges with a fireball.  In Zetsu’s face. Yeah, he kinda missed the vines a little.  _Oops.  Honest mistake, you know._

 

The creature tugs impotently at the vines, shrieking about “Uchiha brats” and how “mother will make your death especially painful,” but Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are laughing too hard to really hear him.

 

“You know, this chakra signature is so close to my own…” Hashirama bites the tip of his tongue as he pries a little piece of the vine off and holds it close to his eye.  “But it’s sort of different…” He glances towards the laughing teenagers and screaming creature and smiles. “If he’s held here, perhaps we should go assist Tobirama?” he asks.

 

Sasuke stops laughing and shakes his head.  “Oh no,” he says, suddenly quite serious. “I think that Tobirama wants some privacy, actually.  Let’s not bother him.”

 

Hashirama tilts his head, still smiling but clearly confused.  “I’m afraid I don’t understand-”

 

“Wouldn’t you rather investigate the plants anyway?” the Uchiha asks, elbowing Naruto when the blonde lets out a particularly loud snort of laughter.  “What could be so close to your own style and all that, right?”

 

“Well, I suppose-”

 

“And,” Sakura adds, catching on at least a little, “you know, don’t you find it odd that non-Senjus are running around being able to use wood-style?”

 

“Now that you mention it…” the hokage muses, rubbing his chin.  “I suppose that is rather odd, isn’t it?” 

 

They’re interrupted by a rather loud rumbling noise.  

 

Zetsu only manages a squeak as he’s engulfed by several - is that blocks? - of wood.  They twist around him until he is properly trapped, with no way of escape now. He squirms around.  “Let me down this INSTANT!” he shouts, but the ninja just look at each other with confused expressions.

 

“I suppose I could do that,” says Yamato, showing himself at last.  He seems a bit worse for wear, but is smugly smirking anyway. “But I don’t think I will.  You have been quite the thorn in our sides, haven’t you?” he glances to the others. “Get it?  Thorn?”

 

“What a stupid joke!” Zetsu hisses.  “Put me down, you overgrown science experiment-”

 

“Captain Yamato!” Naruto interrupts, a big smile on his face.  “Wow, I thought you were on a mission! Good timing though!” he pauses for a moment, eyes wide.  “Oh! You haven’t met Sasuke or Lord First! Captain Yamato, this is Sasuke,” he points to said Uchiha, who (to his credit) looks a bit sheepish.  “And this,” Naruto continues, “is Lord First, Hashirama Senju!”

 

Yamato covers his mouth, trying to hide his chuckle when he’s introduced to Sasuke.  That’s one face he will certainly not forget. He bows before Hashirama, however. “Hello.  I am Yamato,” he introduces himself as well, lowering his hand to smile.

 

“I uh, might remember you,” Sasuke mumbles vaguely, scratching the back of his head and looking very much like he would be quite grateful if the earth opened beneath him and swallowed him up.  He shuffles behind Naruto, preferring to give Zetsu the evil eye than take part in the socialization.

 

“So!  You’re the mysterious mokuton user!” Hashirama tilts his head and studies Yamato closely.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you! Pardon my asking, but do you know how your chakra signature is so similar to mine?” he steps closer.  “You’re not a Senju, from what I can tell…”

 

Yamato’s smile is a bit uncomfortable.  “Well, it’s a long story,” he admits. “I don’t even really belong to a clan, I suppose-”

 

Sakura interrupts him, putting a hand on his shoulder briefly.  The touch conveys all it needs to, though the frown on her face helps.  “I think we should go to Kakashi-sensei,” she says, shifting nervously. She lowers her hand.

 

While Yamato would ordinarily be annoyed by the interruption, he is grateful for this time.  He doesn’t know how to explain to Hashirama that he’s had the man’s cells grafted into him (or something like that, it’s not like Orochimaru has every y’know, _explained_ what was done).  That doesn’t exactly make for good conversation, or a good first impression.  “Did something happen?” he asks, knowing very well that something has. She wouldn’t have said anything otherwise.

 

She hesitates.  “I think so,” she says.  She doesn’t tell them exactly what, however, in fear that Naruto would go charging off on his own.  Obito’s chakra signature is gone and, to her dismay, Madara’s is getting closer to their sensei. 

 

Hashirama’s smile at last fades.  “Well, I suppose we can talk more later then, Yamato.  I will watch Zetsu for now, and make sure he doesn’t escape…” he rubs his chin.  “Would you like a wood clone or two to accompany you?”

 

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” replies Sasuke, who is studying Sakura for a sign of what she’s thinking.

 

They may have been separated for years, but Team Seven still shares a special bond - one might call it mind reading, but Sakura swears it’s from enduring their idiot sensei together.  One learns how to silently pass on a message that way.

 

That being said, she is relaying nothing but _fear_ right now.  Not fear for herself, but for Kakashi.  Not good. He doesn’t like it, but he has to admit it will be better than standing around here and talking whilst Zetsu clamors behind them. 

 

Naruto furrows his brows.  “What’s goin’ on?” he asks.  “Why is everyone just looking at each other-”

  
“I believe some white Zetsus are approaching,” Yamato says, “I’ll go take care of them while you go to Kakashi, okay?”

 

Sakura nods.  Rather than explain, Sasuke simply takes Naruto’s hand and pulls him away.  Team Seven rushes off to their sensei, and Yamato wastes no time in departing either.

 

Hashirama gets the feeling he’s being avoided, but he really can’t imagine why.

 

“I’m good company, you know!” he tells the still-very-much-trapped Zetsu, who just wails in response.

 

“Lord Madara!  Please save me!”

 

“Ahahaha!  Surely you know that Madara isn’t coming,” Hashirama says cheerfully, patting the creature on the little bit of shoulder that is visible.  

 

“MOTHER!  He’s touching me!” 

 

Somewhere on the moon, Kaguya is indeed quite disappointed in her son. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Give him to me.”

 

Kakashi had known Madara was coming (the man is _still_ sending out his chakra like a damn beacon but the demand still catches him somewhat off guard.  “No.” He supposes it’s rather dangerous to defy Madara so openly, but it’s a risk he’s willing to take.

 

Madara hesitates for a moment.  Admittedly, he could’ve approached this a bit better.  After all, _‘give him to me’_ is entirely too threatening and not at all betraying his true intentions.  “Well, I need his rinnegan,” he says, having the gall to calmly sit down next to Kakashi.  That’s not really better, but hey, he’s _trying._ He tries not to stare at his grandson, who is very much _not alive_.  There’s a lot of blood.  It’s on Kakashi’s face, too.  

 

Kakashi’s shoulders tremble.  “Just can’t get enough of his suffering, hm?” he asks, and Madara frowns.  

 

“I would do rinne rebirth without both eyes, but there is something else I need to do after this.  I cannot very well do that very important task if I die here,” he replies, and it’s Kakashi’s turn to stare.  Madara is talking as if this is all obvious.  

 

“Excuse me?”  Kakashi would say more, but he’s silenced by the realization that Madara Uchiha is in fact shirtless while calmly delivering verbal bombshells.  Kami help him, can this day get any weirder?

 

“Hm.  Seems Obito’s taste in soulmates is as bad as mine,” the Uchiha mutters.  “Look, I know this bit is unsavory, but he’ll be better off without the blasted thing anyway,” he says.  “I can’t reverse the hair, either. Sorry about that. I don’t think it should be a problem though, given…” he nods at Kakashi’s silver mop.  “Will you just hand him over already?”

 

Kakashi continues to stare.  Madara can tell he’s thinking, though - he’s much easier to read with the mask off.  “I don’t understand,” the man admits. “You want his rinnegan to make the Infinite Tsukoyomi easier, don’t you?  Why would I just - let you do that?” 

 

Madara raises his hands in exasperation.  “You know, I thought, _there’s no way Obito is the smart one in his relationship, right?  There’s no way. Surely this Kakashi fellow will see reason._ Yet, you manage to prove me wrong!  Have I mentioned that stupid plan even once?”

 

That throws Kakashi for a loop.  Stupid plan? Then why had Madara kidnapped Obito in the first place?  He thinks back on Obito in kamui, crying as he killed his own shadow clones in a desperate attempt to silence Madara’s voice in his head, and his resolve hardens.  He cannot allow Madara to get the rinnegan. “But that’s what you’ve been trying to do-”

 

“Yes, yes.  Give the man a prize.”  Madara reaches out, trying to grab Obito, but Kakashi continues to cling to him.  He grits his teeth, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Be glad I’m not doing this more forcefully,” he mutters, because he’s still Madara-fucking-Uchiha, and this is getting ridiculous (in his _humble_ opinion, at least.  Kakashi probably has a bit of a different perspective on the situation).  “Tell Obito it’s his early birthday present, that I don’t just knock you out and instead let you come to an understanding on your own.”

 

Kakashi’s eyes narrow.  “It’s quite difficult to trust you when you say things like that,” he comments, turning his gaze down to Obito.  Tears well in his eyes once more, but he blinks them away. “How do I know you’re not going to just, I don’t know, drop a meteor on us as soon as I give him to you?”

 

“...Because I would be smashing myself too?” Madara asks.  “Not that I haven’t, ah, considered doing that before. Dropping a meteor on myself, I mean,” he explains, recognizing that he still sounds rather threatening, which isn’t at all his intent.  He’s really quite bad at the whole “good guy” thing. “Will you please just let me have the other rinnegan so that I can bring him back?” he asks. “I’m not a patient man, and Tobirama is awaiting my return.”

 

“You didn’t destroy him?” Kakashi is watching Madara suspiciously still, though he does seem to have relaxed somewhat.  “That seems...uncharacteristic.” He pauses for a moment, and then it dawns on him. Oh. Tobirama Senju is Madara’s soulmate.

 

The universe must be having quite a laugh with that one.

 

“Or perhaps you’ve simply characterized me wrong,” is the Uchiha’s haughty response.  “No, I did not destroy him. My intent is in fact, quite the opposite. But first, the rinnegan.  Really, Kakashi, must we continue to go around in circles? Or did you want to wait for rigor mortis to set in, to make his life more difficult?”

 

Kakashi opens his mouth to say something, thinks better of it, and shuts it.  He relinquishes his hold on Obito, albeit reluctantly. “I really don’t understand,” he mutters, but Madara ignores him.

 

The Uchiha reaches over, muttering something about “must I do everything,” but there is no real venom in his words.  He tugs Obito into his own lap, expression softening a little. “You know, there is a flaw in my plan,” he admits, running his fingers through Obito’s incredibly uneven hair.  “I don’t know what to do with my sharingan.”

 

Kakashi blinks.  “Oh.”

 

“And I would rather not just throw it away…” Madara mutters, shaking his head.  “Well, it’s decided then. You’ll have to hold it until I’m done. If any eye should be destroyed, it’s the second rinnegan.  Wouldn’t want Zetsu to get ahold of it. So - just hold the sharingan for awhile while I do this.”

 

“Seems...unsanitary.”  

 

Madara, however, is already holding out a hand with the bloody organ in it.  Kakashi resists the urge to swear, reluctantly taking it. He looks away for the extraction of the rinnegan (that’s not exactly his idea of fun), but tries to pay attention when Madara speaks again.  

 

“You need to feed him more when you return to Konoha,” the Uchiha says rather grumpily.  “I tried to feed him soup while Zetsu controlled him, but Zetsu refused. Stupid plant,” he mutters.

 

“Obito hates soup,” Kakashi replies, grimacing as he catches a glimpse of Madara inserting the rinnegan into his empty eye socket.  Eugh. 

 

“What growing boy hates soup?” is the incredulous response.  Kakashi just sighs.

 

“He’s a grown adult, and he definitely hates soup.  Something about ‘gramps constantly feeding him the nasty stuff.’”  

 

Madara huffs.  “Well. it’s very good for you, you know,” he says, gently wiping the blood from Obito’s cheek.  “And I make it quite well.”

“Mm.”

 

Madara rolls his eyes.  “Just take good care of him, yes?  Better than I did, at least. And preferably, don’t leave him out in the woods for weeks all alone.  He nearly killed himself that way, and look - it did get him killed.”

 

“It’s not the first time he’d tried,” is the rather glum response.  This gives the Uchiha pause.  

 

“Oh?”

 

“He kept hearing _your_ voice in his head,” Kakashi mutters, tone accusatory.  Madara supposes he deserves that. “Telling him that we’d all be better off without him.  He planned to stab himself and give me his eye.”

 

“But he didn’t?”

 

“Obviously.”

 

“Hm.”  Madara purses his lips.  “I didn’t realize…” he trails off.  “No matter. You get my point.” He sighs.  “I would like for you to both enjoy what my soulmate and I could not.  Make a better future, or whatever. And be glad your soulmate doesn’t hate you.”  He leans down, brows furrowing.  

 

“Your soulmate doesn’t hate you, you know,” the other man says, though he’s not certain why he’s moved to say it.  Madara shoots him a glare, but Kakashi is unbothered at this point. “You aren’t very subtle. Not when you come back from a ‘duel to the death’ with no shirt on.”

 

“Tch, you don’t know him very well then.  I’m practically his arch-nemesis.” Kakashi is about to say something more, but Madara holds a hand up.  “Enough talk. It’s time.”

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto isn’t certain, at first, what causes him to stop in his tracks.

 

Perhaps it is seeing Obito dead, or Kakashi-sensei sitting with a bloody eyeball in his hand, watching a shirtless Madara Uchiha intently as the older man does...something with the corpse in his arms.  

 

There’s just a lot to unpack in that suitcase, and he’d kind of prefer to throw it all out instead.

 

Whatever it is, he comes to a near-screeching-halt a few yards away, and Sakura and Sasuke follow suit, looking at their (boy)friend in confusion.

 

“What is it, Naruto?” Sakura asks.  However, as she looks at the trio of men ahead of them, her eyes flicker with understanding.  “Rinne rebirth.”

 

“Guess we came all this way for nothing,” Naruto scratches the back of his neck.

 

Sasuke tilts his head, watching his who-knows-how-many-great-grandfather’s hair slowly turns white with some confusion.  “What’s going on?” he asks, because it’s not like he’d been around for Nagato and that whole mess (but he still wants to be in the loop, damnit!).

 

“It’s a jutsu using the rinnegan,” Sakura explains in a hushed tone.  “He’s bringing Obito back, though I’m kind of confused. Isn’t he the bad guy?”

 

“Eh, the lines between good guy and bad guy are crossed pretty easily,” Naruto replies cheerfully. 

 

Well, can’t argue with that.

 

* * *

 

 

A sputtered breath.

 

Obito opens his eyes - well, no, he realizes vaguely, his _eye._ There’s definitely a hole where the rinnegan used to be, and it hurts.

 

(Well, if he’s to be honest, he hadn’t expected to open any eye at all.  Isn’t he dead? He’s pretty sure he’s dead.)

His whole body kind of hurts.  Not that that’s anything new, but it seems kind of odd if he’s dead.  Then again, hell probably doesn’t involve anything nice, so maybe it does make sense.

 

He blinks a few times, waiting for the world to stop spinning.  To his surprise, there are no flames surrounding him, or terrifying ghosts of his past, or anything like that.  Instead, Kakashi is there, tears in his eyes (ha, who’s the crybaby _now,_ Bakashi?). 

 

Heaven, then?  Well, Bakashi being here makes sense, in that case.  Kakashi is cupping his jaw with bloody hands (listen, he’s only going to get so long with Obito’s stubble before he shaves, let him enjoy it).  He’s warm. Obito almost closes his eye again, but he vaguely hears someone say “keep your eyes open.”

 

It doesn’t sound like Kakashi, but Obito doesn’t have to wonder for very long.  Madara is looming over him, his sharingan active (though there is blood dripping down his face from it), and-

 

“What happened to not even graying yet, gramps?” Obito rasps, managing a weak smile.  Kakashi’s face crumples and he laughs, hiding his face in Obito’s chest and gripping at his bloody robe in an attempt to avoid Madara’s wrath (and out of relief.  Obito is here, Obito is his same, goofy self). Madara’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth to say something, but seems to think better of it. He gives his grandson’s arm a little squeeze. 

 

“Tch, I think I pull it off better than _you_ do,” is his sardonic response, but his smile is warm.  “Glad to see you’re feeling up to being a little shit, all things considered.”

 

Obito wraps his arms around Kakashi the best he can (the position is rather awkward), feeling his shirt grow damp from tears.  Something doesn’t add up, though. “Why did you do this?” He asks, his brow furrowing. “You...set me up with Zetsu, didn’t you?” But one look at Madara’s face tells him this is not true.  Honestly, his memories from this whole ordeal are more than a little fuzzy.

 

Maybe it’s best they stay that way, really.

 

The older man’s grip tightens on his arm. “No.  I hadn’t intend him to show up at all,” he mutters. “I did this because I…” He sighs, running a hand through his mass of white hair.  “Love you, because you are my grandson, and we’re family…” he hangs his head. “Because I failed you. And I’m sorry.” He swallows. “I didn’t know Zetsu would do that.  I never would have…” he shakes his head, falling silent. He can’t put his regret into words. 

 

Obito stares, mouth slightly agape.  “What?“ he asks, because he can hardly believe what he’s hearing.  The _L_ word?  Kakashi shifts in his arms, and their eyes meet momentarily.  At least he’s not the only one confused. 

 

Madara is already standing.  “I love you,” he repeats, refusing to look in their direction.  “And I apologize for everything I’ve done.” He clenches his hands into fists.  “I have to return to my battle with Tobirama. I wouldn’t want to keep him waiting.” 

 

“Wait, gramps-” the younger Uchiha calls, and he hesitates for a moment when he has Madara’s attention.  “You...you could always come back to Konoha with us, you don’t have to-”

 

Madara’s laugh is mirthless. “I’m afraid that would not end well, but I appreciate the offer.” He glances back once more, a tight smile on his face.  “I believe you can make real change in Konoha,” he says quietly. “I hope you succeed where I failed.”  

 

Obito and Kakashi watch as Madara departs (Kakashi had, wisely, stayed quiet.  He knows a _moment_ when he sees one).  Obito feels a pang of guilt - he hadn’t even told his grandfather he loved him too.  At least they’d both gotten some closure. 

 

“I’m sorry I stabbed you again,” Kakashi murmurs in his ear, and his thoughts migrate.  Obito snorts. He could worry about Madara later. Or angst over him later, at least.

 

“I mean, I _did_ ask you to,” he replies, brushing his fingers through his partner’s hair.  “So I’m not mad. I told you not to blame yourself - I guess I shouldn’t have expected you to listen.”  He goes quiet for a moment, a frown on his face. “Are you mad at me, though?”

 

Kakashi scrunches his nose.  “Why would I be mad at you?”

 

“I think it would take too long to list all the reasons,” is the sheepish response.  Kakashi pretends to ponder on it for a few moments, sitting up and rubbing his chin. “Hm…” he muses, “I guess I can forgive you, on account of you dying and everything,” he smiles, but hesitates.  “And I...had a bit of a wake up call,” he admits. “About not taking my other half for granted. Even if he’s the dumbest man I’ve ever met.”

 

The Uchiha snorts, gingerly sitting up as well.  He winces, instinctively putting a hand over his stomach.  Ow. He’ll have to talk to Sakura when they return to Konoha. “Oh?” he asks, choosing to ignore the comment on his intelligence for now.

 

“It’s a long story,” Kakashi replies, shaking his head.  He allows Obito to lean on him, wrapping an arm around his waist to better support him.  He gives him a tight squeeze, hanging his head. “No more dying, okay? Pretend or otherwise.  I don’t think my heart can handle it a third time.”

 

Obito rests his cheek on Kakashi’s shoulder, closing his eye.  “Deal,” he agrees, a tired smile on his lips. “I resent being called dumb, by the way.  No, I haven’t forgotten that,” he laughs again. “I’ll have you know I’m very smart - just selectively stupid.”

 

“Selectively stupid,” Kakashi echos, rolling his eyes. “ Sure, Obito.” 

 

The Uchiha leans over to press a kiss to Kakashi’s cheek, smiling warmly as he pulls away.  “Do you think the others can handle Zetsu and Madara? I don’t think I’m up for any fighting right now,” he admits. 

 

“Oh, I’m sure they’ve got it covered,” his boyfriend replies, his cheeks warming.  “So until they’re all done, I’m going to hold you, and no one is going to stop me.”

 

Obito thanks (and not for the first time) his lucky stars for this man.

 

* * *

 

“Tobirama!”

 

Said Senju turns, hating the way his stomach flip-flops upon hearing Madara’s voice.  The other man has left him so confused, he’s not sure how to feel right now.  

 

It bothers him that he hadn’t noticed the man approach.  What happened to the _ridiculous_ amounts of chakra he had been pumping out?  As Tobirama studies him, he realises Madara has almost none left.

 

His shirt is still off, but blood is caked on his cheek beneath his sharingan.  His hair is shockingly white. _Something_ tells Tobirama that Madara did not, in fact, go take a nap.

 

“It’s time for you to see if you can stop me,” his soulmate challenges, smirking and crossing his arms as if nothing has happened.  Utterly unwilling to address anything. His emotions are oddly closed off - the Senju is a sensor, but Madara is taking care to hide from him.

 

Typical.  Just _typical._

 

“Of course I can,” Tobirama growls in response, taking a step forward.  What is Madara playing at? He’s got no chakra, not even a weapon any more - and he’s making no move for the gunbai.  “What is your plan, Madara? What are you trying to accomplish?”

 

“Oh, you know…” the Uchiha shrugs. “I’m going to use the Gedo Statue to summon the Ten Tails which will allow me to trigger the Infinite Tsukoyomi, and there’s something to do with the Divine Tree as well.  It’s all _very_ technical, I wouldn’t expect you to understand.” He waves the other man off, flipping his hair with his other hand.

 

The Senju stares, unamused.  “I’ve invented more jutsu than you can count, and you want to talk to me about not understanding the technicalities of this-”

 

“Does it really matter?  I’m trying to end the world as we know it.  Start an apocalypse. I’m terribly evil, you know.”  Madara moves closer, though he makes no attempt to attack.  Tobirama’s eyes narrow. “I’m absolutely insane. No trace of the man I was before.  I could kill you at any moment!”

 

“Why are you not attacking, then?”

 

“Of course I’m attacking!” Madara protests.  Tobirama raises a brow as the man attempts a weak punch, easily catching his arm and squeezing it tightly.  He doesn’t even try to pull away. “See? I’m an incredibly dangerous criminal mastermind set on destroying the world, Tobirama.  You really ought to do something about this. If I defeat you, I’ll end the whole shinobi world as we know it!”

 

“What happened to your chakra?” Tobirama demands, trying to ignore Madara’s newfound closeness (the bastard is inching closer, now that he’s caught).  “What are you playing at, Madara?” he purses his lips, _almost_ pouting.

 

“Like I said, it’s all very complicated,” Madara practically _purrs._ The Senju feels a blush creeping onto his cheeks, though he is glaring.  “I had to expel almost all the chakra out of my body for my plan to work, you see.”

 

“Oh really?” Tobirama asks, drawing his sword with his free hand, though he does not raise it.  “Come, Madara. Is this not supposed to be a great battle?” 

 

Madara sighs, throwing his head back in lamentation.  “How dull,” he complains. “To think, _my_ soulmate lacks a flair for theatrics!” he shakes his head.  “How we ever were matched is beyond me.”

 

He does not enjoy saying it, but everything is starting to feel so _heavy._ He cannot keep this up for long.  

 

Tobirama tries to ignore how much that hurts.  He lets go of Madara’s arm, shoving him away. “Tch.  Coming from the man who has been incessantly flirting with me rather than having a real fight, I find that rather rich.”  He raises his sword defensively, scanning the surroundings for any sign that this is some sort of ambush.

 

“You know, if we fight, I’m going to destroy you,” is the Uchiha’s off-handed answer (he seems to be strategically ignoring any mention of his previous flirtation).  “Annihilate you, really. You won’t even stand a chance! My jutsu is some of the most powerful in the shinobi world. I could even use Susano’o if I wanted to. I could Susano’o you back into the afterlife.”  He takes a step closer once more, shifting to the side when the other man attempts to shove him back again.

 

“Prove it, then,” Tobirama says simply.

 

Madara pauses.  “You’re sure? You want to be destroyed?  Really? I thought you cared about the world a little more than this, Tobirama.”  He shakes his head. “Everything that...you and Hashirama built, all for nothing if you don’t kill me.  I mean, I want you to just stand there and do nothing. You’re playing right into my hands!” To emphasize this point, he waves his hands in the air.

 

“This is getting ridiculous.  You helped build Konoha _with_ us, Madara!” Tobirama does not push him away when he advances this time.  “Why are you doing this? Why did you betray us?” He sounds almost...desperate.    

 

“Ha.  You were glad when I left the village, admit it.”  Madara’s voice, so certain before, is now thick with emotion.  “Fate calls us soulmates, but we cannot stand each other. When your brother stabbed me in the back, you were happy.  No doubt you enjoyed killing my younger brother, too, happy to hurt me in such a way.” He sees Tobirama’s fingers twitch, and continues.   “You took pleasure in suppressing my clan once you were hokage, you cannot deny it. You could never have loved an Uchiha.”

 

Tobirama’s hands are trembling.  “You’re wrong,” he practically snarls.  “I didn’t want to hurt you. We didn’t _know_ at the time, Madara.  That was the moment we realized.”  He swallows. “As if someone had - had concealed it from us.  But when you activated your mangekyou, we…” he trails off, shaking his head.  “I regret much in my life, and that is something I regret most of all.” 

 

Madara is close again, far too close for comfort.  “Am I really wrong?” he asks. “We knew...even when we knew, you did not approach me.”  He shakes his head. “It’s wonderful you regret killing my brother, but,” he is smirking now, though it seems a bit forced.  “I think you must have enjoyed it, too. Enjoyed the blood on your hands, the light leaving his eyes.” His sharingan is spinning, and he is reliving the memory. 

 

“Shut _up!”_ the Senju raises his voice, cutting Madara off.  His teeth are bared, his chest is heaving. He tightens his grip on the hilt of his sword.  “I did not. I never enjoyed killing. It was what I had to do, it was not for enjoyment, I am not a monster!”

 

Madara _laughs._ Has the audacity to _laugh_ in his face, laugh at the notion that he is not a mindless killer.   Tobirama barely even realizes that he is stabbing forward, with only the intent of getting Madara to stop, to back away, to leave him alone- 

 

Madara’s body slumps towards him.  He is heavy, leaning on Tobirama’s shoulder.  The Senju’s eyes go wide.

 

That should not have hit.  He wasn’t even _aiming_ for Madara, not really.  Surely, this must be a clone, or some sort of genjutsu (he supposes he could’ve missed the sharingan activating, with how distracted he was).  This isn’t real. It can’t be. Madara Uchiha would not accept death so easily. Why, he’d have had to step in front of the damn sword for it to connect!  He’d just been so...angry.

 

“Madara?” he attempts, certain the one who is nearly hanging on him can’t possibly be the real one.

 

Nevermind how real his blood feels, staining the Senju’s fingers.  Madara is wincing, blood is dripping down his chin, and it’s like Izuna all over again.  _I think you must have enjoyed it_ echoes in his head.  No. This is hell. 

 

“I want you to know, I...didn’t mean those things,” the Uchiha rasps.  “Ha, how sad that sounds...and vapid,” he chuckles weakly. “I wanted to give you a gift in my final hour.  The chance to kill your worst enemy at last…” he elaborates. He stops, lost for words for a moment.  

 

Madara had expected to see Tobirama smiling, triumphant.  Instead, he looks horrified.

 

Shit.  

 

“What…” Tobirama’s throat feels tight as his eyes water.  “Madara…I never wanted this. I never wanted to have to - I wasn’t even trying to-” he cuts himself off, unable to properly speak but not wanting to stutter.  He is looking into Madara’s eyes. “Is this a trick, to catch me off guard? I don’t understand.” He is searching desperately for an answer.  

 

Madara’s brows furrow, his shoulders sinking.  “I’m sorry,” he says, reaching out to grip Tobirama’s arms in an attempt to stay standing.  “I thought this - I thought this was what you wanted. I thought you hated me.” _This whole time.  Had he really gotten things so wrong?  Did he in fact throw any potential way, for nothing?_

 

“Why would this make me happy?” Tobirama presses, feeling the wetness on his cheeks but not trying to hide it for once.  “I never hated you either, Madara. I was devastated upon learning you were dead, even if you _did_ betray the village.  I don’t want to kill you.  I’m not…” his voice cracks.  “I’m not an unfeeling monster.  I am _not_ my father.”

 

Madara slides one hand up, touching one of Tobirama’s cheeks.  His expression is pained. “I’m notoriously bad at giving gifts,” he mutters, guilt stricken. It’s a weak response, but he finds that he has little to offer.  “You’re not a monster, Tobirama. I just…” tears of his own begin to spill. “Always felt that the heavens gave you the short end of the stick.  Ending up stuck with _me_ as a soulmate.  Ha.” He shakes his head, his breathing labored.  “You deserved the world, the stars, the universe - and I am none of that.  I am a fool, Tobirama. A blind fool, who woke up too late to fix the mess he made.” 

 

“Damn you,” the other man hisses, reaching up to place a hand over Madara’s.  “You _are_ a fool,” he whispers, his tone softening.  “I deserved better? You bastard. All I wanted was _you._ ”  His lower lip quivers.  He hates being this vulnerable, but Madara has always been excellent at reading him anyways. Besides - this is the end.  He will not hide anymore. There is no point. “But you left, and I was _resentful,_ I admit it.  I took it out on the people around me and the village suffered for it.” He grits his teeth.  “I would have done anything to have you back, to get a _chance._ ”

 

“A chance,” Madara repeats, legs growing wobbly.  “I went and ruined that.” He pauses. “You speak of regret.  Let me assure you, Tobirama, few regret more than I.” He manages a wry smile.

 

“...I suppose we are both regretful fools, then,” Tobirama returns the smile (though his is a bit wobbly). 

 

The Uchiha takes a hard look at Tobirama’s face, wanting to commit it to memory (sure, he’s dying, but really what’s the harm).  “This will sound incredibly sappy,” he says, “but I do so love your smiles.”

 

Tobirama shakes his head, biting back his cry of anguish as tears drip down his chin.  These are last words. “Shh. Let’s get you to the ground, and then we can call a medic.”

 

“I wish I had gotten to see them more,” Madara muses, his eyes closing as he rests his forehead on Tobirama’s chest, evidently not minding the cool metal of his breastplate.  “Then again, I wish for many things.” He is resting all of his weight on the other man at this point. “I’m sorry,” he says. 

“I’m sorry too.”

 

“As if I wouldn’t forgive you.”

 

Tobirama manages a watery chuckle.  “We could’ve been fantastic,” he says.

 

“We could have been,” is the quiet agreement, and Madara lifts his hand briefly to tap two fingers against Tobirama’s forehead (well, his forehead protector, but you get the point).  “Sorry, Tobirama.”

 

His hand falls back to his side.  The blood on Tobirama’s sword turns gray.

 

* * *

 

Zetsu silently seethes in his wooden prison as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke watch him, trying to determine what exactly to _do_ with him.

 

They’d finally relinquished Hashirama from his responsibility, seeing as he _“really wants to see Madara again, since they’re probably still best friends, right?”_

 

“I think we should kill him,” Sasuke is eyeing the creature warily, his arms crossed.  

 

“Yeah, but Granny said we’re supposed to bring him back alive,” Naruto says, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  “He is kinda annoying though…

 

“I think it would be dangerous to bring him back,” Sakura adds, cracking her knuckles as she smiles sweetly at Zetsu.  “After all, what if he convinces the prison guards to let him go, or something? We’ve seen what he can do. I say we kill him.”

 

“That’s two out of three.  We win,” Sasuke puffs his chest up triumphantly.  “How should we do it, then?” he asks.

 

“I say I pound him into a pulp,” Sakura says.  

 

“I would love to set him on fire again.  This time bigger though. Better. More lethal.”

 

“I could always use rasengan-”

 

“You _always_ use rasengan!” both Sakura and Sasuke complain.  Sasuke puffs his cheeks.

 

“He’s been manipulating _my_ family, I should get to kill him!” Sasuke is whining at this point, and Sakura looks as if she is going to complain for a moment.

 

That is, until she sees Naruto’s stupid, ridiculous, lovestruck expression.  This is a battle already lost. “Fine,” she mutters, crossing her arms. “Just make it good.”

 

The Uchiha lifts his hands, a smirk on his face.  

 

“You know I will.”

 

Sakura is just glad he didn’t say “it’s going to get hot in here.”

 

* * *

 

 

To say that Hashirama hadn’t expected the scene he walks upon would be an understatement.

 

The moment he realizes at least _some_ of what has happened (his best friend is dead in his little brother’s arms and Tobirama is _sobbing_ ), he runs far faster than when he had been chasing Zetsu.  

 

Tobirama hardly even reacts as Hashirama crashes into him, desperately asking “are you hurt?  What happened?”

 

Tobirama just shakes his head, refusing to let go of Madara for now.  His lower lip is quivering but he is trying to hold back his sobs.

 

Hashirama is confused momentarily, until it finally dawns on him why Tobirama had insisted on fighting Madara alone.  He cannot help his own tears, now, and he wraps his arms around his little brother to give him a hug. “I’m so sorry, Tobi,” he whispers.  

 

He’d always thought he was at least an _okay_ older brother.  Turns out he was actually pretty shit.  Not only did he not realize who Tobirama’s soulmate was - but he’d _killed_ him.

 

Well.  All he can do now is try to be here for his little brother now.

 

Tobirama accepts the hug without complaint, shaking his head again.  “Not your fault,” he manages. “Sorry you didn’t get to say goodbye. Or hello.  Or anything, really.” His voice breaks and he goes quiet again. Reluctantly, he lays Madara down on the ground in front of them, then he turns to return his older brother’s embrace.

 

Normally he would be loathe to, but he must admit, some comforting is much needed.

 

“No, no, don’t you apologize,” Hashirama replies, giving him a little squeeze.  “What happened?”

 

“He…” Tobirama swallows thickly, trying to figure out how to even explain this.  “He...let me stab him,” he finishes lamely. Hashirama seems to understand that he _can’t._ Not right now.

 

His older brother says nothing, just cries.

 

That the threat to the shinobi world has passed is of little comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a MONSTER of a chapter. I'll leave it to your imagination to decide what Sasuke does to Zetsu.
> 
> Only one chapter left after this! I hope you've enjoyed, and thank you as always for reading.


	13. The Uchihas Get Political

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is wrapped up in a nice little bow. Kakashi isn't a candidate for hokage because he'd probably burn down the village.

Obito shifts nervously paces in front of the hokage’s office, uncertain as to why he has been summoned.

 

He hopes it doesn’t have anything to do with Madara and Tobirama.  That’s a conversation he isn’t prepared to have with Tsunade  _ Senju.   _ Yikes.  Awkward.

 

The door opens and Yamato is peeking through.  “You can come in,” he says, offering a smile in an attempt to calm his friend down.  While the Uchiha appreciates the gesture, he can’t say he feels much better.

 

“Thanks,” he mutters, shuffling inside and standing in front of the desk.  “My lady,” he greets, bowing his head. Tsunade smiles at him (which is kind of unsettling, if he’s to be honest.  She’s undoubtedly one of the most frightening people he knows), giving Yamato a little wave to signal him to leave.

 

“Thanks for coming to see me today,” she says, standing up from her desk.  She turns to look out the window, her back to him. “Is your recovery still progressing?”

 

He rubs the back of his neck.  “Physically, yeah. I feel a lot better,” he says.  He missed his therapy appointment yesterday. “And I’m getting there, otherwise,” he adds quickly, not wanting a lecture.  “It’s just been a lot. Nothing to worry about, though. I’m fine.”

 

She nods, and at first he wonders if she was even paying attention .  She takes the kage hat off, clutching it in her fingers and continuing to stare outside.  “Oh?” she asks, her smile faint but still there. “Well, I’m glad to hear it. Do make sure to make your appointment next time.”

 

His cheeks redden.  “...Yeah,” he mumbles, shifting on his feet.  “I will. Sorry.”

 

“It’s not me you have to apologize to.”

 

“...I know,” is his sullen response.  He watches her warily, still uncertain why he has been called in.  Surely, there’s an ulterior motive, right…?

 

“So,” she begins, turning to him at last.  Her arms are crossed, and she is not smiling.  “I wanted to discuss something with you.”

 

“I mean, I kind of assumed since you asked my to come,” Obito smiles sheepishly and shrugs.  Her gaze is pointed.

 

“I want to pass on the role of hokage,” she begins carefully, “and I’ve debated over candidates for awhile.  At first, I thought perhaps Kakashi would be a good idea.” She cracks a smile now. “But I wanted to ask you-”

 

“I think Kakashi would be great,” he interrupts, forcing a smile of his own.  He can’t allow his hopes to rise. His heart is thumping in his chest, his mouth is dry.  “He’d be a really good choice.” He shifts uncomfortably again, wanting very much for the ground to open up beneath him and swallow him whole.

 

She raises a brow.  “Oh?” she asks. “Well, I was thinking of offering you the position first, Obito,” she explains, and he stares at her. 

 

“Um.”  He is unable to form a coherent sentence, initially.  It makes  _ zero  _ sense.  This can’t be happening.  This has got to be a dream, right?  He blinks a few times, opens his mouth, then shuts it again.  She snorts.

 

“Quite the philosopher, aren’t you?” she asks, patting his arm lightly.  

 

“...uh…” he continues to gape at her.  

 

“Should I take that as a yes?” she asks, smiling at last and giving his arm a squeeze.  He blinks a few times, then he nods.

 

“Uh…yeah.  Yeah. Yes,” he says, nodding again.  He runs a hand through his hair and smiles back at her.  “Yes. Though I’m kind of confused why you’re offering it to me, if I’m to be honest.”

 

“Because you’re the only one I trust not to burn down the village.  What, am I supposed to trust the council? Naruto isn’t ready, and I think you’ll do good things.”  She relinquishes his arm and sits down at her desk, setting the hokage hat on top of a stack of paperwork.  “Obviously, this won’t go into effect immediately.”

 

“Obviously,” Obito echoes, feeling very much that it isn’t obvious but not wanting to seem stupid given that he’s just been offered the job of his dreams.  

 

“We’ll talk again about this tomorrow,” she says, folding her arms.  “And begin the transition.

“Right,” he agrees.  “Yes. That makes sense.  Yeah.” He continues to stand in front of her desk, unsure what to do for a moment.

 

She snorts.  “That’s your queue to leave.”

 

“Of course,” he smiles sheepishly and gives an awkward bow, then shuffles out of the office.

 

* * *

“It’s beautiful, you know,” Kakashi murmurs, kneeling next to Obito in front of the newly-constructed monument to the Uchiha Clan.  “They did a great job with it.”t

 

Obito glances over at him and nods, expression distant.  “Do you think people are displeased by it?” he asks, “given that it was one of my first motions in office?”

 

“Well, there are probably some Hyuugas who are pissed,” is the joking reply.  Obito snorts, though not entirely amused. It rings a little too true for his tastes.  He likes the Hyuuga, really, he does - but they cause far more headaches than any of the other clans combined (besides perhaps his own.  Thank you, Sasuke).

 

He hums in response, dreading tomorrow already and finding little comfort in the words inscribed on the little plaque.

 

“I think it’s understandable, Obito.”  Kakashi grows serious now, reaching over to clasp one of Obito’s hands in his own.  “No one can blame you. They should’ve had a memorial when Lord Third was in office, or Lord Fifth.  They deserve it.”

 

“I hope you’re right.”  The Uchiha squeezes Kakashi’s hand, managing a small smile.  “It’s probably one of the least scandalous things I’ve done so far.  Heh. I think Gramps would be proud.”

 

The topic is a trepadatious one.  He has not brough Madara up at all, really - it’s a bit of a sore spot for both of them, after all.  He doesn’t think he can ever truly forgive his grandfather for everything, but at least their final conversation had brought some closure.  Still, he feels a lump forming in his throat. What if Kakashi is annoyed by such a joke-?

 

“Oh, I’m certain he would be.”  Kakashi gives his partner a playful nudge, and the Uchiha’s anxiety fades (for now).  “Don’t worry so much. The elders are too scared of you to raise much of a complaint anyway, and they’re the only assholes who would.”

 

“Hey, all I did was  _ talk  _ to them,” Obito grins.  “I can’t help it if I’m scary.  They’re not assholes for disagreeing with me.”  They are fine. He wonders if he’s a fool to feel some relief.

 

“No, but they are for ever thinking Danzo Shimura was more qualified than Tsunade,” the Hatake smirks, letting go of Obito’s hand to stand up.  “Old bastards.”

 

“I’m sure at some point they were quite nice,” is the answer as Obito hauls himself up as well, stretching and looking again at the monument.

 

“Yeah, maybe when the Sage of the Six Paths was still alive,” Kakashi mutters, rolling his eyes.  “Let’s go home, yeah? I think the kids are coming tomorrow night, and we should probably clean up the living room.  Kami knows we won’t get time during the day.”

 

“I wonder whose fault it is that it’s a disaster?”

 

“I can’t imagine.”

 

“Uh huh.”  Obito crosses his arms as they begin walking, though he is certainly all bark and no bite.  Pretend irritation fading, he looks up at the sky. “You know, Bakashi-” he hesitates for a moment, chewing on his lip.  “Maybe they’re right. Maybe you should be the hokage.”

 

The other man frowns.  “What’s brought this on?” he asks.  His mind drifts to TenTen, but they’ve reconciled anyway (and Obito didn’t blame her for her distaste in the first place).

 

“I dunno.  Just thinking.”  He’s steadfastly avoiding the other man’s gaze.  Asshole.

 

“Care to elaborate?”

 

“Well, I just…” Obito sighs, then shakes his head.  It’s still difficult to be honest. It makes him feel vulnerable, and that is altogether an  _ uncomfortable  _ sensation.  Still, he pushes on.  He has to now. Repentance is a long road, but he intends to walk the whole way.  “Don’t think I deserve it,” he says. “Y’know, I’ve done terrible things.”

 

“So have all of the kages,” Kakashi points out, but Obito swats at his arm.

 

“No, no.  I’m not fishing for compliments here,” he chastises.  “Or comfort. Can you just listen for a second?”

 

“Maa, it’s already been a second,” is the response, and the Uchiha can tell his shit-head for a boyfriend is grinning behind that stupid mask. 

 

“How about a minute then?” He is happy to dish it back.

 

“A whole minute?  How troublesome!” Kakashi teases, but he sobers, sensing Obito’s shift in mood.  “Sure, Obito. I’m always here to listen to you.” He’s still bad at this whole emotional vulnerability thing, but he’s trying.  He knows Obito gives him credit for it, too. 

 

“Thanks, Kakashi.”  Obito runs a hand through his hair.  He’d tried to dye it once, to get it black again, but it didn’t really work.  Kakashi tells him it looks nice anyway, but he kind of doubts it. “I betrayed Rin’s dying wishes.  I almost helped spark another shinobi war - who knows how bad it would’ve been?” his voice is thick with guilt.  “I was a terrorist, for goodness’ sake - I don’t understand why I’ve been chosen over you. It doesn’t, ah, make a whole lot of sense.  And I don’t want to come off as someone bullying the village into submission. I just - want to change things for the better, y’know?”

 

Kakashi doesn’t answer at first, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  “I would have turned them down anyway,” he says at great length. As requested, he does not try to offer comfort (not that he’s all that good at it in the first place).  “Maybe that’s why.”  

 

“Really?” the Uchiha raises a brow.  “You’d be a great hokage.”

 

“I’m not so sure,” his boyfriend admits, shaking his head.  “I’m not really cut out for the whole leadership thing. A supportive role suits me best.  Why do you think I jumped at the chance to be your sexy assistant?” he waggles his brows playfully, happy to elicit a laugh from his entirely-too-gloomy companion.  “We all know how hard you’re trying to make up for the past. You’re technically a war  _ hero  _ now, not a war criminal.”

 

“Tch.  I didn’t really do any  _ fighting  _ against Madara and Zetsu, and I would hardly call that a  _ war _ , Bakashi.”  Still, Obito is smiling. 

 

“It counts!  You fought against Zetsu controlling your body at the most important moment, so you practically fought the whole war.”

 

“Oh, bullshit.  It hardly qualifies me for the position anyway.”

 

“Aren’t you living your dream, though?” Kakashi asks, the question unexpected and genuine.  “You always wanted to be hokage. Now it’s a reality. Your face is up on that mountain and you  _ have _ changed things.  Changed them for the better.”  Shouldn’t Obito be content? It’s something he doesn’t voice, but perhaps seeps through his tone anyway.  

 

Obito stops in front of their door, saying nothing at first.  When he meets Kakashi’s gaze, his eye is wide, like a lost puppy who had just been kicked.  “I remember those dreams,” he says. “The dreams of a naive child.” He frowns. He senses the unsaid, and sighs.  “I don’t know. I’m sorry. I suppose I shouldn’t complain, yeah?”

 

Kakashi shifts uncomfortably.  “I dunno. You’re allowed.”

 

“Mm.  You think I’m an asshole for complaining, huh?” it isn’t accusing.  That makes it worse.

 

“No,” the Hatake shakes his head, placing a hand on Obito’s shoulder.  He pauses. “Well, maybe a little. But I’m an asshole when I complain, too.”

 

“Tch.”  Obito rolls his eye.  “I hate you sometimes.”

 

“No you don’t,” is the usual response.  This isn’t exactly the first time they’ve had this conversation.  Obito isn’t certain why he ever expects Kakashi to take it seriously.  

 

“Dreams and I probably shouldn’t mix.  I always get them wrong,” the Uchiha says, smirking a little.    

 

Kakashi’s expression falls.  The implications worry him. Is Obito unhappy?  Has something changed? “...Oh,” he manages, rubbing the back of his neck.  The smirk throws him for a loop. What’s he up to?

 

Obito rummages through his pockets for the keys to Kakashi’s -  _ their  _ apartment (he doesn’t want another lecture from Sakura tomorrow about how he  _ ‘overuses his mangekyou sharingan to excessively dangerous levels, and if he’s not careful he’s really going to go blind and potentially kill himself on accident’  _ so kamui isn’t an option), tongue sticking out of the corner of his lips as he concentrates.

 

Kakashi shifts back and forth on his feet, feeling unusually awkward.  Almost...out of place. He opens his mouth to say something, but closes it to mutely follow Obito inside.  

 

“Dreams have nothing on this,” Obito murmurs as he pins Kakashi to the door, a smirk on his lips.  “Being with you is so much better than I could have imagined.” He is satisfied by Kakashi’s look of shock.  He had hoped to throw him for a loop.  

 

He hates to admit it, but he still likes to be in control from time to time.  It’s  _ satisfying  _ in a way that little is (maybe this is why Sakura has been encouraging him to see a therapist.  Numbness towards almost everything isn’t quite healthy and he knows it, but it’s hard to actually  _ cross that bridge and make an appointment _ ).  

 

Kakashi feels his cheeks heat up and he laughs.  “You ass,” he says, “I thought you were thinking about leaving again.”  He’s pretty sure Obito is trying to distract him, but he’s a sucker for this stuff.  Clever. Maybe he’ll bring it up again later.  

 

“Never,” is the hushed promise as Obito snakes an arm around his partner’s waist, reaching up to tug down his mask.  “I’ll never leave you again. Never, Kakashi.” He’s grateful the man is easily distracted. Maybe he’ll make that therapy appointment tomorrow.

 

The Hatake recognizes his tone of voice and grins.  “I know.” Obito presses a kiss to his neck as Kakashi leans his head back to give him more access.  The mask is gone, and soon his vest and shirt join it. “Someone is eager tonight, but this feels unfair.  You’re still in far too many layers for my taste.” It’s almost like they’re going through the motions, but Kakashi is trying to be a little more optimistic.

 

“Just let me do this for you, Ba-ka-shi,” Obito purrs, pressing a kiss to the other man’s lips before sinking to his knees before him.  Well, it’s not like Kakashi is going to complain. He accepts the distraction.

 

“How could I possibly say no?” he grins and threads his fingers through Obito’s hair.  He’ll never get sick of that sight.

 

Obito is smirking, his eye smoldering.  Their previous conversation is all but forgotten for the moment.

 

* * *

 

Obito sits up from his spot on his and Kakashi’s bed, blinking sleep out of his eye and patting the space beside him.  To his disappointment, he is met with soft sheets rather than his warm boyfriend. He groans and flops back onto his pillow, covering his eye with an arm. 

 

Morning has come too soon. 

 

“You awake?” Kakashi asks, peeking his head in the doorway.  Obito mutters an affirmation and reluctantly hauls himself up. 

 

“Why’d you leave?” he whines.  “Cuddling in the morning is the best part!”

 

“You really think so?” Kakashi raises a brow.  “Well, if you want-”

 

“Get your ass over here,” Obito mumbles, patting the space on the bed beside him again.  The other man laughs and complies, crawling back into bed and allowing his boyfriend to pull him into a tight embrace.

 

“Better?”

 

“Mm,” is the sleepy reply.  Obito buries his face in Kakashi’s shoulder, closing his eye again.  “I’m not getting up today. I’m not going to the office. I’m just going to cuddle you all day,” he declares, giving Kakashi a squeeze.  

 

Kakashi laughs and threads his fingers through Obito’s hair.  “That sounds like a plan,” he says. “I think Konoha can survive one day without you.”

 

Obito hums in response, just enjoying Kakashi’s warmth for now.  He lifts his head to give the other man a little kiss on the lips.  “Thank you for enabling my irresponsible behavior,” he says, grinning.

 

“It’s what I do best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Thank you everyone who has read this! Sorry this last chapter is a bit short, college starts again for me soon and I just needed to finish it. I hope you've enjoyed!!!


End file.
